


微光

by atlantictime, ELenril, Function, Samtree, yanxiaoyanyan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 詹美
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 100,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantictime/pseuds/atlantictime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELenril/pseuds/ELenril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtree/pseuds/Samtree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 授权翻译，詹美同人，长篇完结。原著续写，与电视剧无关。标题来自詹姆卷三的章节：“在这微光中，她几乎是个美人，他想。在这微光中，她几乎是个骑士。”每一章由不同的小伙伴翻译，首先发表于LOFTER，待更新。





	1. 别把剑塞到妞儿手里

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Give A Wench A Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925394) by [SigilBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigilBroken/pseuds/SigilBroken). 



他们肩并肩被人带进王座室，踏入屋内的那一刻，空气中柴火烧焦的气味和毁坏的墙壁外飘下的雪花都显得微不足道。他们的双脚都戴着脚链；她的双手被铐在一起，而他仅存的一只手在手腕处也被绑住。在这之前，定是有人让他们洗过澡，也换上了干净衣服，但是她的裙子黯淡无光，他的衣服既不合身又粗糙不堪。

然而他们走过大厅的样子，却仿佛众神降临人间。黑夜即将吞噬世界，他们却被阳光点缀，身着破布烂衫仍然高贵无比。神情高昂，充满鄙夷的绿色眼睛直视前方，狮子般的金发垂到肩膀，二人几乎一模一样，走过时发梢飘扬在身后。

她和人群中其他所有人一样，目不转睛地看着他们。因为身高的原因，她的视野或许还有点优势。即使他们注意到了她，也丝毫没有表现出来，她特意躲在其中一个大柱子后面，就是为了不引人注目。等他们走过后，她才挤过汹涌的人潮，静悄悄地跟在他们身后，跟随围着的人群与他们一起走近王座。

年轻的银发龙女王坐在铁王座上，无声地看着他们前进。大雪从屋顶上空——正是她烧出的洞中——飘落。盟友和军师站成一排环绕在她的两侧，来自异邦的护卫，一个北境人，一个身着白色盔甲的老人，还有一个侏儒。

当他们走到铁王座脚下时，詹姆和瑟曦一同停下，仿佛在表演一场精心演练的舞蹈。从他们后方，布蕾妮推攘着人群往前走，直到她站在他们身后几尺的地方。

“弑君者，”女王高高在上地说道。

“陛下，”詹姆回答，微微点了一下头。

布蕾妮见过他跟洗衣妇打招呼，甚至更有礼貌些。

“你是来为你的罪行接受惩罚的。”

“我是来看你在这王座上坐得安不安稳的，”詹姆说。“坐着可还舒服？还是跟你父亲一样，每天都被这些敌人的刀剑划破皮肤？”

 _别惹怒了她，_ 布蕾妮想。

女王听到这句话，稍微颤动了一下，但紧接着就前倾身体，好像方才的动作是她的本意。“早有人提醒过我，你是个傲慢无礼的人。不准再提起我的父亲。”

“你不想听听伊利斯·坦格利安的故事？”詹姆问。

“伊里斯 _国王，_ ”女王说道。

布蕾妮站在他身后，看不到他的脸，但她知道詹姆笑了。她能知道，是因为女王神情的转变，因为王座脚下人群的惊诧，因为詹姆那侏儒弟弟脸上的严峻。

“伊里斯 _国王_ 。被我杀死的国王。”詹姆用金手指向王座脚下的某一处，像是在向宾客介绍一处重要的历史景点。“我就在这里杀了他。你的父亲。国王伊里斯·坦格利安二世。我用剑亲手割破他的喉咙，亲眼看着他的鲜血染红地面。我坐在王座上，就是你现在的位置，等着看谁会来收尸。我本可以宣布你的哥哥韦赛里斯为国王，但我就想看他被弃之如履。”

这份供词正如女王想要的那样完整真实，布蕾妮看到她的眼睛里闪过一丝胜利的光芒。更不用说，詹姆的描述充满了得意之情，仿佛在回忆一个温暖迷人的午后。

“那么，根据你自己的供词——”

“陛下！”布蕾妮用发号军令的洪亮嗓音喊道。这是詹姆教她的。

她紧接着走上前，从金灿灿的兰尼斯特双胞胎中间穿过，来到王座脚下。当她们擦肩而过时，瑟曦瞟了她一眼。詹姆没有看向她，但他压低的声音传来，“ _别去！_ ”

“陛下，请您——”

“我知道你是谁，”女王说，用她自己发号命令的声音打断布蕾妮。“你一定就是塔斯的处女。”

“是的，陛下。”布蕾妮微微鞠躬。

“塔斯还未向我宣誓效忠，”女王说道，“我为什么要听你发言？”

“为了正义，”布蕾妮说，庆幸自己的声音依然坚定。

“ _布蕾妮_ 。”詹姆的低语太过微弱，她以为只是自己的想象。

“我现在就是在讨回正义。”女王说道。

“那么久允许詹姆爵士比武审判，”布蕾妮说。“我愿意成为他的代理骑士。”

“我拒绝，”詹姆说，语气好像看一眼布蕾妮的样子都会让他厌恶。“我宁愿死也不要一个女人做我的代理骑士。”

“你会死，”女王说。“你没有资格获得比武审判的优待。”

布蕾妮的心脏疯狂跳动，恐惧如粘稠的烂泥流过血管。女王必须听她一言，必须给布蕾妮救他的机会。

“当然，”布蕾妮恳求道，“詹姆爵士应当由众神来审判。”

“他已经被判为有罪，”女王说道。“我的龙会惩罚他弑君的罪行。”

她的语气是如此毋庸置疑，布蕾妮顿时失去了力气。整个大厅同时放松了紧绷的神经。

她跪在地上。“陛下，求您——”

“将她带走，”女王摆了摆手说道。

布蕾妮依然低着头。詹姆愤怒的目光落在她的后颈，像鞭子抽打一般炽热。他会为她刚才的行为恨她，为她降低了自己的身份恨她，为她将他的性命置于自己之上恨她。这次，她救不了他。这次，她不能将守誓剑插进凯特琳夫人的心脏，不能用火把点燃即将撕碎他喉咙的尸鬼。

他会死。

伊里斯和野火的真相徘徊在她的嘴边，但她知道詹姆从未想过揭露伊里斯的秘密，她说出来反而会使他失去荣誉。

 _他的命运已经尘埃落定。我辜负了他。就像她说过，他们会一同出生，一同死去。_ 这时她突然有了想法。

“那瑟曦王后呢？”布蕾妮问，又一次抬起头看向年轻的女王。

在布蕾妮身后，瑟曦听到自己的名字，身上的铁链轻微碰撞。而詹姆那边只有寂静。

龙女王一动不动，低头盯着布蕾妮。女王扬起的眉毛令她显得格外年轻。“瑟曦·兰尼斯特犯下的罪行伤害了我的人民，我的孩子，”龙女王不紧不慢地说。

“瑟曦王后是否有比武审判的资格？”布蕾妮问。

龙女王吞咽了一下，视线从布蕾妮的脸上移过她的肩膀，先看向瑟曦，然后是詹姆。

“人们称你为塔斯的处女，可我却也听人叫你弑君者的婊子，”女王说道。

在王座旁边，提利昂·兰尼斯特深吸一口冷气，用余光看向他的女王。

 _小恶魔怎么会知道我？_ 布蕾妮琢磨。

“很多男人都给过我不同的称呼，”布蕾妮回答。“还有人叫我美人布蕾妮。陛下认为这个名字可还恰当？”

整个王座室里散落出一些笑声。

“有人说你是他的情人，”女王的语气里充满了迷惑性的柔和，她精明地盯着王座脚下的三个人。“而你却愿意用生命去保护这个和他生儿育女的女人？”

“说我是他的情人？看看我吧，陛下。看看我的脸。您真的相信吗？”

这次更多人笑出了声音，而方才还有十分把握的女王，现在看起来有些不确定。她向后靠在王座上，身体却立刻微微弹回来，企图隐藏住被刺痛的表情。提利昂·兰尼斯特刀尖般的眼神盯着布蕾妮。而布蕾妮努力地不理睬他。

“詹姆·兰尼斯特这么快地拒绝了你作为他的代理骑士，”女王说。“可当你提出为他的姐姐而战时，他却毫无异议。我不明白，他为何不愿取替你，作为她的代理骑士。”

 _他不敢，_ 布蕾妮心想， _他知道我的赢面更大_ 。詹姆无论如何也不会允许她替他去死，但为了瑟曦……

龙女王拒绝她那一刻，她的心中已然明了。如果不能挽救他的性命，也可以再为他做这一件事。她可以拼命救下他的爱人。即便她失败了又有什么关系？她又有什么理由活下去呢？

“您是否愿意给瑟曦王后比武审判的机会？”布蕾妮又一次问道，避开女王想要问的问题。

年轻的女王眨了眨眼，点头同意了。“瑟曦·兰尼斯特，你是否接受塔斯的布蕾妮作为你的代理骑士？如若接受，她将会在明天破晓时分为你而战。”

“我接受，”瑟曦说。

“把他们带回牢房，”女王说。

布蕾妮再一次低下头表示感谢。在身后，她听到他们被转身带走时，身上铁链碰撞交错的叮当声。她听到卫兵的拳头打向詹姆时他吃痛的闷哼，知道他不愿离开，知道他试图回头看向她。她故意缓缓起身，等到她十分确定他们已经快走出大厅时，才转过身来。詹姆挣扎着最后一次再转过头，让她短暂地瞥到了他的侧脸，紧接着卫兵就强行将他带离大厅。

当她从铁王座旁边离开大厅时，亚当·马尔布兰爵士和海尔·亨特爵士紧跟她的脚步。

“七层地狱呀，你以为你在做什么？”海尔压低声音问。

“我必须要做的事，”她轻声说，他们一路走到前一天晚上就住下的房间。“这并不比他以我的名义，为你和波德做的要多。”

“提利昂大人命我和泰托斯·布拉克斯和罗兰德·克雷赫去见女王，”亚当爵士说，调整着右臂上的绑带，与众人一同拾级而上，走向他们塔楼中的房间。

布蕾妮点头。“你必须屈膝。”凯岩城的城主都下达命令了，西境的人还有什么选择？龙女王不达目的誓不罢休，直到她的正义遍布全地，天下人还有什么选择？每一个四肢健全的人都需要穿过颈泽奋战，才能抵抗异鬼大军。现在每一秒的推迟都是生命的流逝。

当时布蕾妮以为他们必输无疑，但詹姆在三叉戟河的防线滴水不漏，而丹妮莉丝·坦格利安和她的龙在交锋时也大有帮助。詹姆一直都知道他和瑟曦会被捕，但没人明白为什么龙女王会推迟行军计划，延期向北的进攻，转而剿灭伊耿的势力来抢先坐上铁王座。

她想到了波德，想象出他躲在塔斯岛上一间小小的渔民家里的样子。至少她很庆幸他能够远离此处的疯狂，不过他也背负着自己的重担。

布蕾妮离开其他人，进入分配给她的小房间里。没有炉火，公共空间以外的地方都没有，随着白天逐渐变短，燃料也成为稀缺之物。她裹住毛皮斗篷，看向窗外的红堡，随着傍晚太阳的西沉，迷失在思绪中。这会是詹姆最后一次看到日落吗？她不敢去想。她需要坚强起来，保持头脑清醒。这是她最后唯一能替他做的了。

敲门声传来。

“请进，”她说。

她以为会是海尔，来劝她放弃。但门口进来的却是提利昂·兰尼斯特。她之前听说他的整个鼻子都没了，但也不完全是这样，鼻子的根部还在，左右两侧是将他毁容的划痕留下的轨迹。

“小姐，”提利昂点头说道。

“提利昂大人，”布蕾妮回答。

“我们终于见面了，”提利昂说，关上身后的门。

“是的。”

“告诉我，你和我姐姐相处的时间长吗？”提利昂问，自然地坐在屋内唯一的椅子上。

 _我可不想和她相处，_ 她想。瑟曦对布蕾妮并不友善，而布蕾妮也以相同的态度回应，虽然她们很少交流，但也从未在言语上针锋相对。当然她收到过一些挖苦，但那大多是为了嘲讽詹姆的，所以布蕾妮学会了无视她的话。大部分时候吧。

“我对瑟曦王后的了解很少，”布蕾妮说。

“那可真奇怪，你愿意为她而死，”提利昂说，佯装着不了解这背后的缘由。

布蕾妮很少和瑟曦说话，但她和兰尼斯特双胞胎在营地中相处了足够长的时间，知道他们微妙的文字游戏和引导性的问题。她知道现在说得越少越好。

“她是位落难的女士，”布蕾妮说。

“你的英勇已经引起了女王的好奇，”提利昂说。

“像男人一样战斗的女人总是会让人好奇，”她说。

“确实。但那并不是她燃起兴趣的原因，”提利昂说。“她想不通，你是怎样爱着我的哥哥，才会愿意为救他的爱人而死。”

“他是我在战场上的指挥官——”

“别这样，小姐，”提利昂说，脑袋稍微倾斜，脸上带着微笑。“你以为我们还没听过人们传唱的歌谣吗？你究竟是不是我哥哥的情人？”

“你就这么不了解你哥哥吗？”她问，嘴角差点扬起微笑。每当詹姆说起提利昂的时候，总是会苦涩地黯然神伤，她知道他们曾经关系很好。真是奇怪，她可能比他的亲弟弟还要了解他。

“我早就觉得，我从未了解过他，”提利昂好像话里有话。“我承认，直到我亲眼见到你之前，都以为你是他的情人。”

布蕾妮吞咽了一下，她那小小的胜利被他残忍的话语击溃。“他的品味确实没有改变，”她轻声说。

“话说回来，也别太伤心，即使你脸上没有疤痕，容貌秀美，也无法将詹姆的注意从瑟曦身边夺走，不论你有多么爱他。他总是会回到瑟曦的身边。”

她小心地点头，喉咙里升起哽咽。这些感情已经被她埋葬得如此之久，为什么还能如此令她伤心？“那倒是真的，”她轻声说。

“那么你承认你爱他了？”

布蕾妮意识到了她的愚蠢。他羞辱她、攻击她，等她忙于抚平自己心中的伤痛之时，他已经引她说出了真相。“你才是现在依然爱着他，”布蕾妮说，避过他言语的锋芒。

提利昂只是笑了笑。“他想见你。女王准许你今晚去见他，想待多久都可以。”

 _我无法面对他。_ 她的想法迅速而笃定。

“我需要为明早做准备。”她说。

提利昂凝视着她许久，眨了眨眼睛。“自从投降以来，他没有请求见过任何人。没有要求见我、瑟曦、女王、或是你——直到现在。而你却想要拒绝他？两天后他就会死。”

“我们没有什么要说的，”她说。

听到这话，提利昂睁大眼睛，意味深长地审视着她。最后的落日余光从天空中褪去。

“我求过女王不要处死他，”提利昂轻声说。

布蕾妮抬起头直视他的眼睛，在黯淡的光线中，他的两只眼睛是不同的颜色，仅有一只是和詹姆一样的绿色。

“她拒绝了？”布蕾妮屏住了呼吸，不知道提利昂能否给她一线希望。

“劳勃·拜拉席恩死了，奈德·史塔克死了，我父亲死了，琼恩·艾林……坦格利安的敌人名单早就被死人充满。”

“只有詹姆活着，”布蕾妮轻声说。

“只有詹姆活着，”提利昂同意道。“她一生渴望复仇，现在总算可以实现了。”

“谢谢你试着救他，”布蕾妮说。

他嗤笑一声，让她心中一阵发凉，意识到自己越界了。 _我从来都没有资格替詹姆去感谢任何人。_

“瑟曦不值得你的牺牲，”提利昂告诉她。黑暗中，他的脸处在一片阴影里，寒冷的空气给他的语气增加了锋芒。

“我会牺牲吗？女王会任命谁为代理骑士？”

提利昂放声大笑。“还在激烈地争论着呢。新的盟友想要证明自己，老的盟友为女王损失的兵力而痛心，他们每一个人都抢着要跟你决斗。巴利斯坦·赛尔弥都提出要上场。”

“她的父亲用火作为代理骑士，”布蕾妮说，詹姆讲过的恐怖故事在她的记忆边缘徘徊。

“也许，女王看到了一个机会，一个让詹姆痛苦的机会，”提利昂深思熟虑地说。

“想到你姐姐会和他一同死去，是会让他痛苦，你一定是这样告诉你的女王的吧。”

“没错，”他说，“这一点她早就知道了。可现在，新的希望又出现在她眼前，这是非常残忍的。”

“是的。”

“而她很好奇，你的死亡会不会给他带来双倍的痛苦，虽然她也清楚，他并没有阻拦你为瑟曦献出生命。”

_在他眼里，我的命跟瑟曦比起来一文不值。_

“他不该阻拦。我是瑟曦王后能找到的最优秀的战士。詹姆听到我说话的那一刻，必定已经明白了。我倒是很惊讶他没有直接求我。”

“我认为我还是足够了解我哥哥的，我知道他不会开口请你这样做，”提利昂说。“他会因为你的死去而痛苦吗，小姐？”

她耸了耸肩，不过黑暗中没人能看见，于是她只能回答。“不。不会比失去一个军中的战友更伤心。不会比失去亚当爵士或伊林爵士更难过。”

“那真是个悲伤的故事，”提利昂说，而她听出了语气中的意图。他想让她说出更多的真相。“你愿意献出生命，让我那一无是处的姐姐活下去，仅仅是为了减轻他在生命最后一刻的负担，然而你对他却一文不值。”

“我只是在为一位身处险境的女士而战。”她不愿给他留下对自己不利的把柄，或是对詹姆，甚至是瑟曦。

“为什么丑陋的怪物总是把他们的心扔在美丽之人的脚下？”提利昂问，她真希望自己足够了解他，来判断他的语气是否真诚。

“我没有把心扔掉，”她说。 _我的心是被生生夺走的。_

 “那么我就不打扰你了，小姐，”他说。她听到他起身。“我祝你明早能有好运，但我确实希望你输掉比武。”

“大人，在您离开之前，”她说，知道以后可能再也没有说话的机会了，“许多人说女王很注重您的谏言。她必须继续行军，抵抗异鬼。北境早已民不聊生。”

“她知道。但她的军队之前不能适应北方的寒冷，现在必须要重整旗鼓。”

“但是，即使只有她的三条龙，她也能击退颈泽的敌人，突破封锁线。您也骑其中的一条龙，一定能说服她。大人，您的妻子还在临冬城，完全被包围了。” 

提利昂的叹息带着疲惫。“我知道你想说什么，布蕾妮小姐，但女王必须信任她身后的军队。她在这件事上不愿动摇。”

“别让詹姆拼死战斗的成果化为灰烬。您能否想象到他们为了守住三叉戟河付出了多大的代价？如果您爱过他，就别让詹姆最后的意志变为徒劳。”

“我会尊重你的请求，小姐，”提利昂说着推开门，远处的火把向门内投进一缕微光。“在最后这几个小时里，还有什么人让你挂心吗？”

“波德瑞克·派恩，”她脱口而出，脑中浮现出最后见到波德的画面，他们乘着船离开港口的样子。“我告诉过他，如果到了走投无路的时候，就来找您，您会帮助他的。”

“所以我们的侍从真是同一个人，”提利昂说。“我当然会帮波德，如果他需要的话。”

“我需要您发誓，大人，发誓您会帮他。”

提利昂叹气。“我能听出你的请求中有别的意图，小姐。但我愿意发誓，如果他来寻求我的帮助，我会帮他的。”

“谢谢您，大人。”

提利昂只是摇了摇头，离开时关上了门。

布蕾妮又一次看向窗外，远处的天空中升起月亮。两天以后，提利昂说过。詹姆很可能活得比她久。这念头给她带来安慰。她不知道怎样才能眼睁睁地看着他死去。

詹姆曾对她说过，就在他们刚刚追查到夏德里奇爵士一伙人，并救下珊莎之后。他说，如果再有人攻击他们，布蕾妮和波德必须带着珊莎逃走，而他和海尔爵士会尽可能拖住敌人，来给他们争取时间。

“不，詹姆，”她当时说，“我的战斗技巧更好，我才应该和海尔爵士抵抗敌人，你带着波德和珊莎逃走。”

他微笑着说，“不，最后的防线应该是最优秀的战士，那时敌人已经精疲力尽了。你才应该留在那女孩身边。”

“那就让海尔爵士和波德还有珊莎先走，”她当时反驳道。“我不能骑马离开，而留下你去死。”

詹姆苦笑了一下，与她四目相对了一会儿，又看向别处。

布蕾妮从窗户边起身，躺在她的小床上，紧紧地裹住毛皮，清冷的空气让人很容易睡着。她短暂地想到詹姆要求见她。不论他们说什么，都会给她带来心痛。

他会感谢她吗？还是会笑她企图为他姐姐而战是多么可悲？她猜想，他只会微笑，再说她是个傻瓜。他必定已经猜到，她帮助瑟曦只是为了他。他知道。他早就已经知道。她对他的爱横在两人中间，就像大地裂开的鸿沟。他们可以视而不见，避而不谈，听而不闻，但他们中间永远敞开着裂缝，一步踏错就会坠入深渊。

每次当她心甘情愿地追随他踏入虎口时，他眼睛里都会闪烁着疑问，而这就是她未说出口的回答。

如果今夜是她的最后一夜，她宁愿在梦中与詹姆度过，而不是面对现实。她宁愿闭上双眼，假装他就在身边，用手抹去她面颊上的眼泪，亲吻她的双唇，低声告诉她，他一直都信赖她，一直都知道她会为他战斗到最后一刻。

如果她更加用力地闭上双眼，压低啜泣的声音，甚至能假装听到他说，他爱瑟曦，但也同样在乎她，他希望她们两个都活下去。她从不敢奢求更多，清醒的理智无法欺骗她太长时间。

当时瑟曦被赶出君临，骑着马加入他们在河间地的军营，那时的场景总是会侵入她的梦境。他的表情混杂着厌恶和不顾一切的渴望，而她瞬间意识到了苦涩的真相——他不断提起瑟曦是多么地恶贯满盈，只是因为心中的伤痛在作祟。

在那之前，布蕾妮的梦更加狂野自由，她和詹姆总是形影不离，而她仿佛已经触及他的灵魂。每当他们在人群中无声而默契地对视时，她的希望就会翩跹起舞；每当他摆头示意她，让她跟着参加会议或用餐，或是在炉火旁围坐时，她的希望就会跳跃旋转；每当他们并肩战斗，好像二人合为一体，共享着思维和信念时，她的希望就会翱翔起飞。

原本，当他们和全副武装的士兵同在营地时，她和詹姆会睡在同一个帐篷里。这样更安全，他说，而她从未反驳。在第一次对战异鬼那天的夜里，他在床上翻来覆去，咕哝着说他无法入睡。“你想做吗？”最终他问道，她当时惊讶地说不出话，倒抽一口凉气，照着他的胳膊捶了一拳，他肯定是在开玩笑。随后他也放声大笑，证实了他确实是在说笑。但同样的问题一次又一次地出现，有六七次之多，其中两次他还喝醉了，剩下的几次并没有。每一次他都一笑了之， _每一次，_ 除了最后的那一次。那天，她没有回答，也没有显得窘迫。他注意到她的沉默，悻悻地笑了一声，接着翻身睡去。但就在那一刻，有什么东西静悄悄地改变了，她心中确信，如果下次他再问起，她就会有答案了。

然后瑟曦出现了。虽然瑟曦有她自己的帐篷，布蕾妮却再也没有和詹姆共享过一间。他什么也没说，但她感觉到了，感觉到了瑟曦到来的那一天，夜色降临时他的犹豫不决。他不再欢迎布蕾妮睡在他的床上了。所以她识趣地走了，无言地收拾好床铺，搬到了皮雅的帐篷里。

现在他们走到了这一步。要么她会救下他爱的女人，要么她会在尝试中死去。但她不后悔，不后悔她和詹姆共度的任何一秒。她甚至不后悔为瑟曦而死。

早在破晓来临之前，她就醒来准备，清晨的到来也逐渐变晚。海尔进来一边帮她穿好铠甲，一边念叨着她是多么愚蠢的傻瓜。

他们走过被无数人踏平的城堡前院，亚当爵士和伊林爵士安静地跟着他们。地面上的雪融化又冻结，形成了坑坑洼洼的坚固冰面。

一群人早已在院子角落聚集。龙女王和她的随从在城门边旁观，而他们的身边，站着身负镣铐的詹姆和瑟曦。她天真地以为他们不会允许詹姆观战，接着就想起了提利昂的话，女王想看到他痛苦。

隔着院子，詹姆对上了她的视线。他的脸上没有丝毫的嘲笑，也没有悲伤。他只是看着她，时不时地眨眨眼，仿佛只是看着她的方向，却盯着几千里格以外的地方。她短暂地瞧了一眼瑟曦傲慢的神情，好像透着一丝恐惧，但瑟曦的情绪总是很难判断。

布蕾妮停在龙女王面前，尊敬地鞠了一躬。“女王陛下。”

“布蕾妮小姐，”女王说。“我已选好代理骑士。”

女王身后传来铁链的叮当声，科本缓缓走上前。布蕾妮恍然意识到了她的对手是谁。劳勃·斯壮爵士，人们这样称呼他。很久以前詹姆就认定他是个怪物，而布蕾妮也同意，但在与尸鬼和异鬼的战斗中他曾以一敌百，所以没有人质疑过他的头盔后面到底藏着什么，或是劳勃爵士为何从不吃饭睡觉，军营中自然地接纳了瑟曦的这位护卫，不得已的选择。

“谢谢您，陛下，”布蕾妮说，暗自希望没人注意到她的退缩。

她的视线短暂地看向瑟曦，这位从前的王后冷漠地盯着科本，不屑于他转换阵营的见风使舵。接着，布蕾妮的视线遇上詹姆，他的神情了然，好像她已经必死无疑。

她的手伸向佩剑，从剑鞘中拔出守誓剑，希望剑身上暗沉的灰红色能够映照出清晨的第一缕光芒，在这怪物了结她之前，让她最后一次再回忆起夏天的温暖。

她的生命，也不算太可惜。她父亲已经死了，其他家人更是早已不在。蓝里死了。凯特琳夫人死了。上千名士兵与她并肩战斗，也已死去。她会在詹姆之前死去，算是天赐的恩典，怯懦令她不顾一切地上前，迎接怪物的巨剑。

然而，她虽能接住劳勃爵士的攻击，却也只是勉强应对，他的剑铿锵有力地猛攻，击打在守誓剑上，每一次躲避都震动着她的手臂和肩膀，延伸至五脏六腑。这个敌人不会疲倦，无法被她消耗殆尽。

她试着进攻，旋转着避开攻击，剑锋长驱直入，刺进他腰上盔甲的缝隙。可劳勃爵士丝毫没有反应，仅仅趁着她没拔出剑的功夫，用手肘击打她的肩膀。

他又一次冲她而来，挥舞着的剑在空中扫荡出弧线，仿佛能割开空气中的寒冷，猛烈的力道汹涌而来，直逼着她后退。她又接住了一剑，低头躲过，他的剑锋砍向地面。她又将守誓剑捅入他腰间的盔甲缝隙，这一次更深，几乎埋入他的身体正中。

伴随着这一剑，布蕾妮听到了庭院中人群的低语，她挣扎着想要拔出剑，却将它更深地推进了劳勃爵士的身体，世间没有人能够在这一击后活下来。但劳勃爵士丝毫不受影响。他举起被她躲过而砸向地面的剑，将她从脚腕到大腿一路割开。撕裂般的疼痛令她站不稳，但她还是紧握着剑柄，将剑身拔出他的身体，从他腿间滚翻到另一侧，挣扎着用一条腿站起，却支撑不起她自身的重量。血汩汩流进她被割破的靴子，她知道，当他下一次进攻时，她已经不能躲开了。

劳勃爵士转向她，她发现他的腹部不自然地扭曲，只有一半连接在余下的身体上。当他又一次挥剑进攻时，向前的力道让躯干更加远离胯部，他一下子摇摇晃晃地失去平衡。她趁机跛着脚闪躲到一旁，给了他的胳膊无用的一击。

人群开始叫喊出声。她听到有人叫他尸鬼。听到有人说这是使诈。劳勃爵士又一次向她挥剑，这次他的剑锋触及她的护胸甲，劈成两半——板甲、接着是链甲。她因为对方的蛮力不断被逼退，这才减缓了这一剑带来的冲击，他的剑斜擦过她的胸骨，没有直入心脏。

但她已经倒地喘息，血流不止，眼睁睁地看着他沉重的脚步走来，巨剑悬在她的喉咙上方。就在他挥向她的脖子的一瞬间，她刚好翻身躲开。她连滚带爬地用膝盖支撑住身体，举剑挥向他另一侧腰间盔甲的缝隙，腿上和胸前的疼痛令她大声尖叫。她用尽身上最后一点力气，再加上自身的体重，全力发出一击，没受伤的腿平衡着手中剑柄的转动。

随着皮肉撕裂的声响，他被劈成两半，腰部脱离了下半身。

她倒在他旁边的地上，却没注意喉咙已经被他的手掐住，瞬间切断了她的呼吸。不知怎地，她将守誓剑拿到面前，左手握住赤裸的剑锋，砍断了他的手腕，瓦雷利亚钢也将她的手割得不成样子。她的手掌涌出血液，流到她的脸上和嘴里，这时她扯下他那斩断的手。虽然这只手已经脱离了身体，却依然更加疯狂地紧紧钳制着她。她翻身离开那两截斩断的身体，听到残破的躯体又一次挣扎着接近，她跪起身来，看到劳勃爵士剩下的一只手还在拖着他的躯干前进。她举起剑，准备再一次进攻。

“够了！”

布蕾妮看到龙女王对科本说了什么，接着他向劳勃爵士发出了一声指令。忽然间，劳勃爵士身体的碎片静止了下来。布蕾妮挣扎着站起身，知道她必须要证明自己的胜利，一瘸一拐地缓慢走到女王身前。

“陛下，”她说，顺服地低下头，下巴低低地垂在胸前。她能看见胸甲的正中被割开，像一张薄薄的纸一样，能看见底下裸露流血的皮肉。如果她的胸部大过手掌的厚度，就已经暴露在外了。

“放了她，”龙女王低声说。

布蕾妮转头看到瑟曦被推倒在地，意外的胜利让她身上的力量消失殆尽。瑟曦的镣铐被解下来，完美白皙的双手揉搓着手腕。布蕾妮小心翼翼地看着瑟曦，不敢看向别处。不论詹姆的脸上是什么神情，她都不想看见。

“谢谢您，陛下，”布蕾妮说，转头看着龙女王。即使是转个头都十分费力，她的动作迟缓僵硬，心里也清楚，她已经失血太多了。

“小姐，我感动于今天看到的一切，”龙女王对她说。“特赐你例外，允许你成为弑君者的代理骑士。”

布蕾妮的下巴猛然抬起。“陛下？”

“不。”她听到詹姆说。“我拒绝。”

“今日谁还愿意为你们的女王而战？”女王无视詹姆，看向她聚集的臣子。

布蕾妮不傻，她知道自己现在连波德都打不过。一个身着白色盔甲的老人单膝跪在女王面前，声称要为伊里斯·坦格利安报仇。对于伤重的布蕾妮来说，他或许看起来像是个公平的对手。可仅仅是看起来，如果不知道他是巴利斯坦·赛尔弥爵士的话。

女王想让詹姆看着她死去，提利昂暗示过。

布蕾妮试着退后，面对她的新对手，但不得不停下调整，将守誓剑插进地上的冰面来稳住脚步。

巴利斯坦爵士微微点头，表示尊敬。不论他认为和一个受伤的女人对战，面子上是多么难看，他眼睛里的决绝也不会允许弑君者的代理骑士活下去。他挥舞着精湛的剑法，只有为数不多的壮年战士可以与之抗衡，巴利斯坦爵士展开了进攻。

他让她想起了詹姆——曾经的詹姆，拥有右手的詹姆。他的速度和精准远远强于她。即使是完整健全的她来迎战，也只能勉强跟上他的节奏，与他对峙上几分钟，但现在，她一条腿无法站立，胸前的伤口随着手臂的每一次动作而撕扯着，她只是个笑话。

他的剑埋入她已经受伤的大腿骨，她只能释放出一声凄厉的喊叫，不知怎么还依然站立着。她趁着机会用剑柄猛击他的脸。她现在就是个静止的靶子，虽然还能站立，却无法移动。他紧接着抓住她的左前臂，她只能盲目地挥动右臂进攻，守誓剑的剑身撞击他的胯部，强烈的冲击让他趔趄后退。此时她也艰难地用双手握住剑柄，迎接他接下来的多次攻击，挥来的剑像乌鸦煽动翅膀一样敏捷。她一次次回避着他的强攻，动作越发缓慢，而伤及骨头的左手一阵黏腻，守誓剑的剑柄差点滑脱。最终，巴利斯坦爵士避开一记软弱的防守，剑锋刺进她的脖子一侧。

温热的血液汩汩流进衣服，渗透肩膀，而她只觉得庆幸。就快要结束了。一时间，她甚至想让他发出最后的致命一击，但就在这想法成型之前，她的胳膊不由自主地抬起，挡住这照着她脑袋挥来的一剑。巴利斯坦爵士后退一步，绕到她身侧。她想要转身，想要跟上他的节奏，可他移动得太快，剑锋划过空气只有声音，她只能勉强躲避。他转换方向，她也走到侧面，跟着他的动作，将剑锋保持在二人中间。

她不知道是他脚下不稳，还是想再一次转换方向，但他的攻击的范围忽然升高了，或许是为了朝着她的脖子而来。她没有用剑，而是用左臂肘部的盔甲接住了这一击。同时她的右手将守誓剑直直刺入，准头超出她的想象，插入巴利斯坦爵士用剑的手臂下方柔软的地方，穿过肋骨，直达心脏。老人无力地倒下，从她的剑上滑落。

布蕾妮惊讶地低头看着他。她听到龙女王惊呼，转头看向这女孩的脸。世界随着她的移动而倾斜，她又一次将守誓剑的尖端戳进冰层，勉强站住。她必须要看到一切了结，必须站着—— _活着_ ——坚持足够长的时间。

“陛下……”布蕾妮听到了自己的声音，却不知道嘴唇是怎样移动的。“我……赢了？”

布蕾妮盯着龙女王的脸，时间像是过了一辈子。

“放了他，”龙女王说。

他会活下去。

随着一声叹息，布蕾妮倒下了。冰冷的地面比她想象中要柔软，她抬头看向清晨的天空，甚至没有感觉到寒冷。伊林爵士的脸出现在上方，把什么东西压到了她的脖子上。有人挪动了她的腿。还是她自己动了？

詹姆出现在上方，她看到他慌忙地把冰块堆到她胸前。他的嘴唇移动地太过缓慢，

“ _愚蠢……固执……烦人的……母牛_ **……** ”

她闭上了双眼，世界化为寂静。


	2. 你是不会喜欢真相的

她猛烈地咳嗽着惊醒了。  
“好痛，”她猛抽气。疼痛覆盖了她所有的感官，烧灼得她眼前发黑。“好痛，好痛，”  
“巧舌如簧，一如既往，”瑟曦嘲道，她的身影在她眼前时隐时现，把什么东西灌了进她喉咙里。那玩意闻上去有种病态的甜腻，尝起来就像是毒药。布蕾妮想要把嘴捂住，她的胳膊却动弹不得。她向下望去，发觉身体被一块白布单盖住了，两根黑革绑带压着她的躯干和胳膊。  
“不，”她低声嘶叫。黑暗又一次攫住了她。  
她下一回醒过来的时候，瑟曦变成了海尔爵士和一个胖乎乎的年轻学士。  
“得再让她睡上一两天，”那学士仔细检查了她光腿上的刀伤，道，“然后减半罂粟花奶的用量。”  
布蕾妮试图把她的腿拽离学士的视线藏到毯子底下。  
“噢！”海尔爵士注意到她的动作，发觉她睁开了眼睛。没一会儿，他就又开始向她喉咙里灌那种浓稠的液体，不顾她嘟嘟哝哝地想要转到边上去。  
“这是哪儿？”她问他，试图挣脱她身上的绑带。疼痛的火舌又开始舔舐她的胳膊、胸口和脖子。  
“嘘……”他俯下身子，用手掌轻轻抚摩她的额头。她再一次合上眼睛，无论她何等希望撑起沉重的眼皮。  
第三回醒过来的时候，她没有睁眼，而是小心地倾听着。  
这一回，她听见了詹姆的声音。  
“我要向北去了，”他说，“这位龙女王倒是可以固守不前，前线上死的那一批批可都是我的人。”  
“没有什么‘你的人’。你也没有封地，没有爵位，没有家，你已经什么都没有了。哦！倒还剩口气在。”  
“劳您提醒，”他说，“但我是不会离开战场的。”  
“那就随你的便。”瑟曦回答道，嗓音阴沉得能滴出水来，“反正我不陪你去送死。”  
“你会来的。”  
“我不会。我要到龙石岛上去，我会找到——”  
“你想都别想。”詹姆厉声打断她。  
“你休想再把我逼回那片冰原上去。我不会去的。”瑟曦回道，语气锋锐，透着寒芒。  
“我不能丢下你。”詹姆说，“女王终究会想到办法利用你来对付我。你也看到了比武审判的时候她是什么表情。”  
“随便那塔格利安丫头想她的招去——”  
“她什么招都不用想，”詹姆说，“她只要发号施令，人们就唯她马首是瞻。你还没忘记女王是怎么行事的吧？如果我把你捆上再把你的嘴塞住，到那时候，我猜你就非得跟着我走不可了。”  
“你挺喜欢这么玩？”  
“别惹我。”他轻柔道。  
布蕾妮听见了衣料摩擦的沙沙声。还有清晰的接吻的声音。她想要睁眼表示她醒了。你是为了他救的她。她对自己说，她干什么都和你没关系。  
“你别想在床上劝服我北上。”瑟曦喘道，“我是不会在床上答应任何事的。”  
“不会，我没打算这么干。”他说，“你该上床去了。我想睡了。”  
布蕾妮听见房门猛地打开。她脑海里闪过一个画面：他俩溜进隔壁房间的一张床上。  
“我不会去的，”瑟曦轻声道，“倒是你，你要是在那儿缺头坐骑，就把你那母马带上。”  
“骑马这事儿我已经不干了。”詹姆道。门安静地合上了。  
有水珠溅到布蕾妮脸上，她眨眨眼，睁开了眼睛。映入眼帘的是陌生的天花板，木头大梁外露，她立刻确定了自己正身处小旅馆中。  
“我知道你醒了，”詹姆说，又冲她脸上弹了几滴水珠。她看向他在床脚站着的位置，目光逐渐聚焦。  
“水，”她嘶声道，喉咙干得不像话。  
他把那杯他刚刚蘸了弹她的水递到她嘴边。她在绑带里尽可能直起身子，急切地喝了起来。她嘴里还残留着淡淡的罂粟花奶的味道，那味道又古怪又难受地缠着她的舌头，她很感激他们至少减少了用量。  
“假装昏迷趁机偷听，你感觉挺光荣的？”  
“躺在自个儿的灵床上，我感觉是挺光荣的。”她说道，试着抚平喉咙里干渴的褶皱，也试着让思维绕过她刚才听见的那些不该听见的东西。  
“你听着可精神得很呐。”  
“我感觉我要死了。”她说。她试着伸展身体，可每个动作都会带来疼痛。  
“照理说你是该死了。”他回道。  
“你也一样。”  
他微笑了。“这女王是有龙不错，但她可别指望搞明白你。”  
“你打算什么时候走？我们还在君临吗？”  
“是还在君临。我们三天之内就出发。”  
“请你把我解开罢。”   
“你能保证不再把伤口扯开吗？”他问道，“学士可说了，你再多流一滴血，你的心脏就得罢工了。”  
“我保证。”  
于是他伸手去解绑在她大腿上的束缚带。在他伏着身子解她腹部那根绑带的时候，他贴身衬衣的前襟垂坠下来，露出了胸口。他停了一停，抬头看着她，一缕笑容掠过他刮得干干净净的脸。  
“我想想啊，”他说，“我又觉得把你绑在这儿好像也挺好的。”  
“詹姆。”她警告地发声，他手指划过那层薄薄的布单的触感不知怎地压过了痛觉，几秒钟之前还霸占住她全部感官的疼痛减轻了。  
“你这代理骑士，倒是把自己代理进锁链里头去了。”他喃喃道，继续去解开她胸口的束带。这一次，他的手指擦过了她胸前那个狰狞的伤口，她疼得倒抽了一口冷气。  
他给她解开所有的束带之后，她试着将双手伸过头顶好抻一抻身子。可是她的左边手和手臂立刻尖叫起来表示反对，疼得她本能地蜷起了上身，指望让那痛感减轻一些。  
“我的胳膊怎么了？”她痛苦地喘道。  
他按住她的肩膀，强迫她躺回床上。  
“小心点，”他说，“你这会儿没四分五裂靠的可全是针线活儿。再动得快一点儿，你就碎得比那劳勃爵士还齐整啦。”  
布蕾妮低头望向她胳膊上缠着的绷带，试着活动手指。“我的手以后还能用吗？”她问道。  
他耸了耸肩膀：“这你可得谢谢我。要不是我拦着他们，你胳膊肘下面可就什么都没有啦。”  
她用右手扯住了他的衣服：“不行！”  
他又一次把她按回到床上去。盖住她的被单险些滑下，她立刻松开他，用右手把被子扯到胸口。  
“我不会让他们取走你的手的。”他说道，她愣住了。“你不会变得跟我一样的。”  
“是陛下给我脱的衣服吗？” 她问道。他坐到她旁边的床沿上，她有点尴尬，移开了视线。  
“在新女王为你对篡位者的忠心耿耿砍你脑袋之前，你最好学会喊她瑟曦。”  
“那……是瑟曦……夫人吗？”  
詹姆俯视她，扬起眉毛，“不是。”  
布蕾妮感觉到她的脸颊在升温变红，暗自嫌恶起自己来。她不该就这点出息的：这是个残酷的世界，它没给诚实留多少余地。但她必须得知道是谁给她脱了衣服。“那，是你吗？”  
“不是我……吗？”他调笑着扬起嘴角。  
“你还是走吧。”布蕾妮说，转过脸去不看他，“上床睡觉去，我一个人待着就够了。”  
“把你脱光的是海尔和他招来的那个学士。怎么样，你的处女情操好受点儿了没？我那会儿正忙着被龙女王扒个精光呐。”他说。  
她想到海尔爵士给她宽衣解带，脸颊还是烧得厉害。但她仍然别着脸，这样詹姆就看不着她脸上的红晕了。  
“她把你的胡子也一块儿扒走了么？”她问道，想要转移他的注意力。  
他轻轻笑出了声。“你发觉你这屋多热没有？我们在这儿烧了好些天的火。这温度下我可没法儿留胡子——否则这大冷天的，我的血都要结冰啦。说到底你看见我穿着衣服已经挺幸运了：我这些天睡觉都不穿衣服来着，否则睡着了都要热醒。”  
“那你哪儿凉快哪儿待着去。”她说道，刻意没去理会他话里的挑逗意味。“上床睡觉去，没你在这儿我可好受多了。”  
“你在我床上呢。”他说，“你既然没死，就给我腾个地儿来。”  
他在她边上躺下了，她避之不及地艰难挪动，给他留出足够的空间，破碎的躯体让她呻吟出声。但毫无疑问，她总是会给他腾出地方躺下的。这不是他俩第一回同床共枕：他的身体，在她身侧，一个熟悉的、甜蜜的、隐隐作痛的折磨。那是她想要的一切，咫尺之距，却遥不可及。  
“我看你是挺想让她明天早上一进来就看见咱俩像这样。”她喃喃。药物带来的睡意缓缓爬升，渗透她的意识。  
“我有什么办法？你叫我上床的嘛。”他道，用手肘支起身体俯视她，绿眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光芒。没了胡子，他的脸看上去年轻极了。她向上看着他，他的脸在壁炉的火焰里忽明忽暗，他阳刚的男性气息环绕着她，让她渴望转向他，把鼻子埋进他颈间。  
“你什么时候听过我的话？”她问道。罂粟花奶开始发挥作用了，她的舌头对于嘴里的空间似乎太大了点儿。  
“自打提利昂任命你为兰尼斯特军队的总司令开始？”他说，“司令叫我暖床，我也只好照办咯。”  
她干笑两声。“继续扯。”  
“不，布蕾妮，我是认真的。天地可鉴。”他说。  
因为她坠入梦境的速度太快了，她也说不准这是真的，还是只是个梦。  
早上她醒过来的时候，海尔在她身边，准备向她喉咙里灌稀粥，但是詹姆已经不在了。她勉强咽了两口，又昏睡过去，她再一次醒过来时，已经是夕阳西下了。虽然这时大概还在午后时分。  
“小姐。”提利昂坐在床边的一把椅子上，向她问好。  
“大人？”她浑身无力，喉咙被些黏糊糊的东西堵上了。  
“来，”詹姆来到床边，递过来一杯液体，，她狐疑地嗅了嗅。“就是水而已。”詹姆说道。  
她感激地喝下了，看着床前那无论是言语还是眼神都毫无交流的兄弟俩。  
“小姐，”提利昂又一次开口，“请允许我祝贺您的胜利。”  
“之前你想要我输。”布蕾妮轻声道。  
詹姆大笑着，挨着她在床上坐下了，他俩的大腿靠在了一块儿。  
“是的，但是你赢了。”提利昂微笑道，就跟没看见詹姆似的，“现在我任命你做我军队的总司令。”  
“我是风暴地伯爵的女儿。”布蕾妮道。  
“是的，但你的确曾向兰尼斯特效忠。”提利昂道。  
詹姆露出个心知肚明的微笑，瞟向他弟弟，小小地翻了个白眼。布蕾妮的呼吸为之微微一滞。  
“我曾向詹姆爵士效忠，并不是向兰尼斯特家。”  
“詹姆，布蕾妮。如今只是詹姆啦。我连骑士都不再是了。”詹姆语气轻快，和他话语里沉重的含义完全不搭调。  
他们还能从他身上夺走什么呢？  
瑟曦。詹姆的声音念着这个名字，在她脑海里颤抖而过。  
“布蕾妮小姐，”提利昂道，“不过如果你做了总司令，也许詹姆会留在你身边。这样你还愿意接受指挥权吗？”  
布蕾妮懂了。提利昂一定是已经和他的封臣聊过了，他明白詹姆在战场上不可或缺。但是假若他返还给他哥哥任何他曾享有的荣耀，他就是在忤逆他的女王。她将仅仅是个傀儡司令——她所下达的，将全部是詹姆的指令。而除了她，还有谁会安于现状、对那权力毫无觊觎？  
“那去任命伊林爵士。”她道，先是看着提利昂，接着看向詹姆，“他会是个更好的傀儡。”  
詹姆对她微笑起来。她知道他很高兴自己将提利昂的意图一眼看穿。  
“你就接受吧，”詹姆说，“你不会只是个傀儡的。”  
闻言提利昂不适地挪动了两下。“当然我会希望你愿意听取些詹姆的建议。如果你愿意接受任命，你就只需要向丹妮莉丝宣誓效忠……”  
“不。”布蕾妮说。  
“不？”提利昂问。  
“我从不轻易起誓。就你的女王目前为止的所作所为而言，我不认为她值得我的忠诚。”她说。  
詹姆死死盯着她。  
提利昂给了她一个审视的眼神，“别再开玩笑了，小姐。你必须向王座起誓。”  
“我不打算。你的女王放弃了北方的战争。就在我们正说话的时候，北方的前线上成千的无辜人民在死去。你的妻子——”  
“好了。我完全清楚我妻子在哪儿。”提利昂打断她，“我正在尽我所能地向北方派遣士兵，但这会儿正有位——”“小姐，”詹姆插嘴，“——小姐——跟我呛声！”  
“难道女王没有允许你再为詹姆出战吗？”提利昂问她。  
“她允许了。但那会儿她完全确定我绝对会在比武审判里人头落地。她就是想要詹姆看着我辜负他。”她回答道。  
“她想要我看着你死。”詹姆纠正她，他的眼睛在她脸上逡巡，就好像第一回看见她似的。他就以为她那么蠢，连龙女王那点儿用意都看不出来？  
他就是觉得你什么都不行，她脑子里有个声音奚落道。  
“你必须宣誓，”提利昂柔声道。  
“不。”她说，“去找其他人做指挥吧。”  
“就算你不做我的总司令，你也必须得宣誓效忠，否则你一步都出不了君临。”  
“我不会起誓的。”  
“那你愿意向我宣誓效忠吗？”提利昂问。  
提利昂表情苦涩地摇了摇头，“那詹姆呢？”  
布蕾妮抬头望向詹姆疑惑的脸。  
“我发誓接受詹姆给我的所有忠告。”她说，“我发誓保护他，拼上性命也在所不惜。”  
詹姆怒视她，站了起来。  
“我想这总算聊胜于无。”提利昂道，一边缓缓滑下椅子，在地上站好，“祝您好运常在，小姐。”  
提利昂与詹姆尴尬地互相点了个头，转身离开了房间。  
“你为什么这么做？”詹姆刚合上门就立刻回过身来问道，面带怒气。  
“我们得回北方去，那誓我必须得发——”  
“你为什么这么做？”  
“我是个傻瓜。”她说，怒视着他。在短暂的一瞬间，她甚至责备起他来，为他永远都不会给她的那些东西。  
“一个傻瓜？”他在提利昂刚刚坐着的那把椅子上坐下了，看向她的眼神称得上愤恨，“一个不愿意来黑牢里见我的傻瓜，一个连我不想亏欠她这话都不愿意听的傻瓜。”  
“你什么都不欠我的。”  
“我现在还拥有的这一切，都是我欠你的。”他柔声道，在椅子里向前倾身，合上眼睛，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我的灵魂总算还没随风而去，都全是靠着你的慷慨馈赠。”  
“我们之间不必谈亏欠不亏欠，”她说，“或者咱们来谈谈我欠你的？在赫伦堡——”  
“但你现在宣誓献上生命为我而战——”  
“我早已许下如此誓言。”她轻声说。  
“你在让你的性命付之东流。”  
“不是付之东流。”  
“你得来点儿止痛的东西。”他无视了她的反对，从椅子里站起身来，穿过房间去给她的水里混进罂粟花奶。  
门开了，海尔爵士走了进来。“我给你带了吃的过来。”他说道，向她举了举手里的粥碗，坐到她边上。  
“她吃完之后，把这个给她喝了。”詹姆说，把那杯水递给海尔。两个男人交换了个眼神，詹姆离开了房间。  
“提利昂•兰尼斯特刚刚任命我为兰尼斯特军队的总司令了。”布蕾妮对海尔爵士说。  
她喝着粥，海尔对她微笑起来。“我知道。整个君临城都知道啦。你真该听听大街小巷那满天飞的谣言都是怎么编排你的：他们都说，小恶魔已经为你坠入爱河啦。”  
“因为我俩都长得丑陋、生得畸形？”  
“我想八成是因为你有他两个高。”他说，“你俩站在一块儿——那场面可有得一看。”  
“他都已经结婚了。”她又咽下一口，然后把粥碗连着里头剩下的一半稀粥一块儿还给他。  
“那只会叫这故事更受欢迎。”海尔道。  
“请你把罂粟花奶递给我，”她说，“我希望再醒过来的时候能发现今天这一切全是高烧时候做的胡梦。”  
海尔大笑起来，把水杯递给她，“好，那咱们就等你醒过来揭晓谜底吧。”  
“谢谢你啊，爵士。”布蕾妮说道，突然想起詹姆昨天晚上告诉她的事来，努力别让自己为被海尔爵士看到了没穿衣服的样子的念头而满脸飞红。“詹姆和我说，是你找到的学士？”  
“我恰巧认识他。他说想要和我们一块儿北上。你是我的总司令，我本来准备去征求你的许可——”  
布蕾妮呻吟起来，翻了个白眼，“你就是要带个学士而已，这事儿不是非得要我许可。”  
“啊，好吧，但你还没问我都知道他些什么呢。”  
“你知道什么？”  
“他是蓝道•塔利的儿子。”海尔道，“不过他跟他爸完全是天差地别。他是个守夜人，他想回到他那些兄弟中间去。”  
她的眼皮正变得越来越沉重，但她还是勉力点了点头。“如果你觉得应该带上他，那就够了。我不以出身取人。”  
“谢谢你，小姐。”他说。  
“布蕾妮。咱们就别来这小姐夫人这一套了吧。”  
“但你现在可是军权在握，你应该得到尊重。”他轻笑道。  
布蕾妮想要回答他。但是睡眠又一回漫过了她的意识。  
接下来的几天里，她就和学士所希望的那样安静，为即将到来的长征养精蓄锐。詹姆没在和瑟曦争执为什么她必须得和他待在一块儿的时候，就在负责照管出发前的准备工作。  
他们即将出发的那个早晨，布蕾妮起身把詹姆赶下床、又赶出房间，这才好换衣服。他搀着她走下小旅馆的台阶，她注意到他的剑又挂在了他腰间。寡妇之嚎剑柄上的装饰狮头比她自己那柄更加精巧美丽，不过守誓剑的剑刃要更长、更宽，也要更重一些。  
布蕾妮耳边犹自回响着托曼把这剑递出时的话语：“拿上剑吧，爵士叔叔……”  
“小姐。”提利昂向她问好，打断了她的沉思。这小个头男人在她蹒跚着走出旅馆、踏上马厩前坪的时候，冲她微微弯了弯腰。  
“大人，”布蕾妮道，“希望不久之后就可以看见您加入我们的队伍。”  
“我会尽我所能。”提利昂说。  
布蕾妮点了点头，向被安置得距旅馆前门最近的一匹马跛行而去。詹姆和瑟曦走出旅馆，身体裹在毛皮和皮革制的衣服里。他俩在他们弟弟身前停住了，布蕾妮几乎没有掩饰自己对他们谈话内容的好奇。  
“瞧瞧咱们。”提利昂道。  
“不错。瞧瞧咱们。”瑟曦说道，她直视着她的小弟弟，目光炯炯，眼睛里寒光闪烁。  
“关于托曼和弥塞拉的事情，我很难过。”提利昂轻声道，语气低沉。  
“我想也是，”瑟曦道，“毕竟你可是想要亲自动手。毫无疑问。”  
提利昂转过头，露出个安静的笑容，“对。你一直都很懂我。当然啦，我的好姐姐，看到你美丽的脸庞因为过度忧伤而长出了皱纹，我的心里也难受得很。”  
即使隔着好几步远，布蕾妮都感觉得到瑟曦的怒火。“而你却变得更英俊啦，我的好弟弟。我想厄索斯的姑娘们都为你这没鼻子的半人一见倾心了吧？”  
詹姆瞟着他这两位姐弟，轻声笑了起来。他游移的眼神有一瞬和布蕾妮撞上了，好像他想找个人分享他的笑意。  
提利昂从腰间扯下了个拳头大小的荷包，向詹姆抛过去。詹姆笨拙地用金手把它扣在了自己胸前。  
“这是什么？”詹姆问道。  
“你的遗产。”提利昂道，“可别说我啥都没给你留。”  
詹姆松开手，那荷包掉在了地上。瑟曦嗤了一声，对着提利昂露出一个刻薄的笑容，转过身，看也不看她的两个兄弟一眼，径直上马去了。  
“这么讲吧，大人，”詹姆道，把那袋金币踢到提利昂脚下，“如果我能活到您愿意骑龙莅临，那咱们在北边或许还能见上一面。别忘了多穿点，圣体金贵，当心着凉。你可不是在厄索斯啦。”  
“詹姆。”提利昂喊他，“你要多加小心。“  
“这是个忠告，还是个威胁？”詹姆回身笑问。  
“二者都有。”提利昂答道，对他点了下头，转身离开了。  
詹姆目送他弟弟离开，接着转过头来，看向布蕾妮。她想要冲他笑笑，但失败了。  
“小姐，我能说句话吗？”她身后响起了一个女性声音。  
布蕾妮转过身，发现是那个谷地来的黑发姑娘。她先前帮着珊莎逃出了贝里席的魔爪，不过之后夏德里奇爵士找到了她们，试图把珊莎交给瑟曦。所以上一回布蕾妮见到她时，她一条腿骨折了，缠着绷带，那就是夏德里奇爵士和他同伙们的杰作。  
“米娅•石东，不错吧？”布蕾妮问道。  
“是的，小姐。他们说您要向北走，到临冬城去？”米娅道， “我想加入您的队伍。我已经不能回家了，君临又……不是我这种人去的地方。我想也许我可以去向阿莲——向珊莎女士效忠。”  
“是。我们是想到临冬城去，但我们能不能活着到那儿还未是定数。欢迎你加入。你能战斗吗？”布蕾妮问道，上下扫视了这姑娘一通，发觉她还穿着马裤和皮外套。作为一个女人，她个儿挺高，不过还要是比布蕾妮矮上好几寸。  
“可以的，小姐。”米娅答道。  
“海尔爵士！”布蕾妮高声喊道，没一会儿，海尔就从马厩里走了出来。他看到了米娅，审视地瞟了她一眼。“给米娅•石东找匹马来。她会和我们一起走。”  
海尔点了点头，把米娅带走了。  
“又添了一张嘴。”詹姆站在她身后，沉声道。  
“又添了个战力。”布蕾妮更正。  
詹姆骑上马，不快地摇了摇头。  
布蕾妮也驱动了她自己的马，随即因为身体各处的剧痛而低叫一声。她下令前进，接着率先驱马，走出旅馆前庭，上了大道。  
布蕾妮原以为这么多人排成纵列走在街上、浩浩荡荡地出城只是件声势浩大的偶然事件，但他们每拐过一个弯，围观的人群就变得更厚、更密一点：女人凭窗而望、孩童暂停了玩闹、小商铺的主人走离了他们的货摊——他们在队伍经过时，沉默地看着。她看见身侧的詹姆悄悄握住了寡妇之嚎的剑柄。没有人吼着砍掉他们的脑袋、也没有人发出愤怒的尖叫，从人们的脸上，她看不见任何恶意的征象。她看见一些人冲他们颔首致敬，但她看见更多的面孔写满恐惧，那是对这支军队即将面临之物的恐惧：一个甚至能够把恐惧散播到这么遥远的南方的威胁。接着她意识到，人们给予他们的敬意与向一支丧葬队伍的致敬没什么两样。  
他们穿过城市的时候，一条巨龙在头顶盘旋着，在遥远的上空紧紧跟随。从大小和颜色上看，布蕾妮确定那是丹妮莉丝•坦格利安，龙女王正亲自驾龙，高高在上地监视着他们的队伍。  
长征的第一个夜晚，疼痛和寒冷如附骨之疽，在她身上紧紧攀附着。每当夜晚降临，军队停止前进、安寨扎营，她几乎都是滚落马鞍，而在早晨重又行军时，她也只能撑起身体，爬回马背。她不敢显露半点疲态，她完全清楚她身上背负着的是怎样的重任。  
“我该给他册封骑士不？”一天晚上，他们围坐在营火旁时，亚当爵士问她，冲詹姆抬抬下巴。  
尽管疲累不堪又满身剧痛，头脑还因为罂粟花奶的药效而昏昏沉沉的，布蕾妮还是因为这个提议而笑出了声。  
“他要是听见了，准要给你一剑作为感谢呢，爵士。”她回答道。  
亚当爵士微笑着点头，表示同意，“这事儿就是太古怪了。”他嘟哝着。  
布蕾妮同意。每一回有人管詹姆叫“大人”或者“爵士”，他总是飞快地纠正他们，一边表情严肃地摇着头。他那口气布蕾妮一听就知道他在开玩笑，但大部分听他讲话的人都对此一无所知。  
“那我该怎么叫你呢？”海尔有一回问他，那会儿他们正骑马穿过一个荒废的村庄。“侍从吗？”  
“要做那位小姐的侍从，我未免太老了点。”詹姆那时答道，他满是笑意的双眼捕捉着布蕾妮的视线，“我倒是愿意把自己想作她年长的军师，或者她需要智慧的谏言时，我这个哥哥就能派上用场啦。”  
“你人真好呀，对你年轻的指挥官抱怀如此兄长之情，”瑟曦道，她悦耳的声音就像是搀着蜂蜜的毒药，布蕾妮此时恨不得自己是个聋子，“在我温暖的记忆里，充满了你作为兄长那智慧的谆谆劝导。”  
海尔咳嗽两声，一夹马腹，向队伍的侧翼骑行而去。布蕾妮眼睁睁地看着黄金双胞胎交换了一个满含怒火和憎恶的眼神。她本想打声招呼就和海尔一块儿离开，但她一转头就发觉他正跟在大部队后方，在米娅•石东身侧骑行，她也只好心领神会地一笑，不去打扰。  
半个月后到达三叉戟河时，他们的队伍第一回遭遇了尸鬼的袭击，接下来的每一天，异鬼的势力都在日渐壮大。他们不得不将马儿围在队伍中央，又在守夜时投入了两倍人手。他们在帐篷的周边点起篝火，用火焰将营地环绕起来，即使是不守夜的士兵也没办法好好休息了。  
“那东西不该这么多。”一个晚上，在他们在篝火旁听见一支巡逻队战斗的声音时，詹姆道，“驻守颈泽的队伍要么正在节节败退，要么就是已经溃不成军。”  
“至少目前为止我们还没见到过异鬼。”布蕾妮道。她不愿意去想他们留在北方的人究竟经历了什么。现在她倒是回来了，带着不到三百人的增援，就这些人都还是她当初应龙女王传召，带回君临的那些。  
“布蕾妮，”詹姆轻声说，向布蕾妮靠过来，远离了其他围着篝火取暖的人，“如果丹妮莉丝执意拒绝北上……”  
“洛拉斯爵士说过，他哥哥会来增援我们。”布蕾妮低声道，近乎耳语。透过火焰，她可以看到对面的海尔爵士讲了些什么，把米娅•石东逗得哈哈大笑。  
“那都是几个月之前的事了。现在光铁民就够他们受的了。再说你也知道，他们想要介入就必须先向龙女王宣誓效忠。伊耿当年是怎么对梅斯的，你不记得了么？”  
“你们在说什么呢？认真得很呐。”瑟曦问道，一面走过来，在詹姆身旁坐下了。她手里拿着个酒囊。“讨论谁的鸡巴更大么？”  
詹姆咧嘴一笑：“我的。”  
瑟曦回以一个促狭的笑容。布蕾妮希望自己突然上脸的红晕能赶紧消失。她扭过脸不看他俩，又望向海尔和米娅的方向。  
“啊，当然，年轻的爱侣们，”瑟曦循着布蕾妮的目光望去，道。“多甜蜜呀。你说，她知道他那下面什么都没有么？”  
布蕾妮瞟了詹姆一眼，看向瑟曦：“他是个好人。对任何一位小姐，他都是个良婿。”  
“你嫉妒了么？我还以为你拒绝他了呢。”瑟曦道，从布蕾妮身上移开视线，盯着米娅不放，“他确实喜欢大个子女人。像男人一样。穿着裤子。”  
“裤子倒是没给人留多大想象空间。”詹姆随口道，假装查看他自己的金手。  
“那就奇了怪了，妓女们怎么不穿裤子呢？”瑟曦道。  
布蕾妮挣扎着站起身，离开了他们。她明白任这谈话继续下去，它绝不会自己变得好听起来。她向着自己的帐子跛行而去时，恰巧撞见伊林爵士巡逻归来。她看见他手上有血，就把他拦住了。  
“你受伤了？”她问道。  
他摇了摇头，露出他标志性的阴森笑容。他们明晚会遇上多少尸鬼啊，她想着，钻进自己小小的简易帐篷，呻吟着倒进了铺盖卷儿里。  
“布蕾妮。”  
她抬起头，看见詹姆已经钻进了帐篷。  
“什么事？”她又累又疼，没什么好气。  
“今晚的巡逻队已经遭遇了三群至少二十只的尸鬼了。”他说道，在她的行军床上坐了下来。  
“除了战斗，我们别无他法。”她说。  
帐子里光线很暗，她看不清他的脸，却听得出他声音中的笑意。“我就是来传个令儿给我的指挥官。”他说。  
“别，詹姆，我不是你的指挥官。”  
黑暗中，他大声地叹了口气，但没有离开。  
“瑟曦永远都不会感谢你的。她都不知道什么是感激。”  
布蕾妮眨了眨眼，“我没有在期待什么感谢。我不是为了她感谢我才去救的她，她知道我为的不是她。”  
“我知道，”他用力地吸了口气，“布蕾妮——”  
他的语气让她脸颊发烫，又让她的胃猛地一沉，就好像她整个人都在坠落似的。他那语气就像是再给一个孩子解释一件再简单不过、却令人难受的事实。  
“如果你是想向我道谢，那就明早再说吧。我都快要睡着了。”她说道，想要阻止他，希望他别再说下去，也别再和她一块儿待着。  
詹姆又长长地叹了口气，站起身来，俯视着她。黑暗中，她只看得见他的剪影。  
“我，”他停了一停，她以为他要笑，“我不值得你。”  
他没说出来，但布蕾妮明白了：我不想要你。  
布蕾妮原想反驳他，但她颤抖的声音会泄露太多。  
一瞬间，她害怕他要再说些什么，但他只是转身离开了。  
她抬起右手，盖住了自己的脸，感觉到脸颊上温暖的湿意。她希望自己能够永远藏在自己的帐篷里，再也不用去面对他。  
第二天一早，他们经过了他们之前扎营的地方——在龙女王突然出现，将他们全军救下之前。那儿如今只剩下烧焦的树干，和当时尸鬼和异鬼在火焰中燃烧的样子别无二致。在那个夜晚，丹尼莉丝•塔格利安携烈焰降临，就如同神恩本身。在局势完全一边倒、龙女王即将赢得战役的时候，布蕾妮扯住了詹姆的胳膊，央求他快逃。  
他不假思索地嗤之以鼻。即使她恳求他为瑟曦想想，他也仍为她逃跑的提议哈哈大笑。  
“你要我做临阵脱逃的雄狮吗，布蕾妮？”他问她，甩开她抓着他胳膊的手。  
她沉浸在自己的回忆，在那回忆的恐怖里迷失了。这让她没有听见海尔的问题。  
“布蕾妮，”海尔又说了一遍，“咱们在这儿停军扎营么？”  
“不行。我们得继续前进。”布蕾妮答道。他们必须得在白天尽可能多地向前走。不论西境军队的遗部在哪里拼杀、那些曾是他们中一员的无畏的英灵又在哪里失落，他们都不该被辜负。  
这一晚，他们扎营后，没有得到一分一秒的安生。尸鬼一波波袭来，精准地刺探着他们的弱点。  
“是异鬼。”詹姆的语气里透出不祥的预兆。这打法他们很熟悉。对尸鬼来说，这战术过于严谨了。  
“我去看看火把都准备好了没有。”海尔道，向营地中央走去。  
“我得去看看瑟曦。”詹姆说。  
是啊。你得去看看瑟曦。  
布蕾妮转过身，发现米娅•石东正站在她身后，遂问道：“有人告诉你该做什么吗？”  
“用火对付尸鬼，对上异鬼，就用龙晶。”米娅回答，一阵愉悦的闪光点亮了她的眼睛。“至于战斗过后那些精虫上脑的男人，拿我的匕首捅他们。”  
布蕾妮点点头，试着微笑，应和她的笑意，“海尔爵士给你配备武器了么？”  
米娅拔出一把短剑，铁质的剑身镶嵌着锋锐的龙晶碎片，火光里暗色的剑刃上异彩流淌。“海尔爵士说，等到了颈泽，黑城堡的铁匠会给我打一把更合适我的。”  
布蕾妮点点头。不是所有人都那么幸运，能够拥有瓦雷利亚钢剑。詹德利嵌上龙晶的剑已经救下了不计其数的生命，在未来还会救下更多。只要他和同他一道战斗的人还活着，她想。  
“小姐，”那年轻的学士叫道，“您需要来点儿罂粟花奶吗？我一会儿会有别的事。”  
“不了，谢谢。战斗中我得保持头脑清醒。”她回答。  
“小姐，您现在还不能使剑！”学士道。  
“我必须战斗。在黎明前，我们每个人都有可能必须战斗。学士，有人告诉你该做什么吗？”  
学士沮丧又温和地笑了，点了点头。“我知道该做什么，小姐。我是个守夜人啊。”  
布蕾妮又转向米娅：“跟紧海尔爵士。听从他的指挥。”  
米娅点了点头，“是，小姐。”  
“你已经是个合格的指挥官啦。”詹姆回到她身侧，冲着米娅离开的方向点了点头，道，“鼓舞士气，做得不错。”  
“她不是什么士兵。她就是个第一回上战场的小姑娘。”  
詹姆嗤道：“她年纪八成比你大。”  
布蕾妮猛地看向他，接着又望向米娅，“你这么觉得吗？”  
詹姆只是轻笑两声，冲她摇了摇头。  
走到取火炬的地方，他们停下了脚步。布蕾妮的左手还是没有力气，于是她仿效詹姆手持火炬，等到了他们负责镇守的前线，才把火炬插进雪堆，拔出剑来。  
“你一只手能行吗？”在他们等待着下一波攻击时，他问道。  
“你行我就行。”她答道。看到他大笑起来，她嘴角不禁上扬。  
“那咱们拭目以待。”他说。  
“你把瑟曦怎么了？”她问。  
“我在营地中央给了她一匹马，告诉她要是营地被攻破了，就能跑多快跑多快。”他说。  
“你还觉得她在这儿比在君临安全么？”  
“是。”他说，迅速扫了她一眼，面庞在火炬光里忽明忽暗，“又不是说她在哪儿就真的安全了。”  
“什么时候把她送去塔斯会比较好？”她轻声问。  
詹姆飞快地四下瞄了一圈，低声道，“别在这儿提这个。”  
布蕾妮叹了口气。詹姆对保密有着强烈的坚持，那基本上就意味着他不愿意讨论任何关于未来的安排。她想念起波德来，她想知道他的近况、希望他一切都好，也渴望着再见他一面。  
一阵阴风吹过，降雪随之突如其来。他们左侧的树林里传出一阵声响，随即，尸鬼从他们四周的树缝之间汹涌而出。她如往常一般坚守在詹姆右侧，只是这一次，她开始感激詹姆掩护了她左侧的弱点：寡妇之嚎斩断了一只她自己无力阻止的异鬼，剑刃上激起一片湿漉漉的白雾。这场战斗不如他们担心的那般艰苦，在战斗结束、他们回到营地里清点伤亡时，她知道詹姆和她一样如释重负。她笑了，既为战斗迅速结束，又为与詹姆并肩作战而激动异常。  
接着，瑟曦的尖叫划破了夜晚冰冷的空气。詹姆立刻向着尖叫声传来的方向拔腿奔去，布蕾妮跌跌撞撞地跟上他，每跑一步，她的腿都隐隐作痛。  
他们找到了瑟曦。她仍然在马上，坐骑被塌了一半的帐篷缠住了，一个衣衫褴褛的黑发生物坐在她马鞍后面，用一把匕首抵住了她的喉咙。  
詹姆挥舞着他的剑，缓缓地向着受惊的马儿靠近，另外几个人围住了帐篷，将马儿围在中间。“给我火炬。”詹姆说。  
“她不是什么尸鬼。”那年轻学士，蓝道•塔利的儿子跟在詹姆身旁向马儿走近几步，判断道。  
“放了她。”詹姆对那女孩说，“那马就是你的。你要走，我们不会拦你。”  
女孩试着驱动马儿离开帐篷，她抵在瑟曦喉咙上的匕首收紧了。突然，马儿趵了个蹶子，将它背上的两个人都掀了下去。瑟曦仰面朝天跌倒在地，但她很快找到了平衡，不顾缠着她腿的裙子，连滚带爬地爬出了帐篷。詹姆和其他人逼近了帐篷，对那小个子刺客眈眈而视。  
“是你。”瑟曦嘶嘶地说。那女孩在帐篷里站起来，匕首在手，环顾着周围的男人们，显然在评估他们哪一个是包围圈的弱点。  
“她是谁？”布蕾妮将瑟曦从地上拉起来，问道。  
“那史塔克小贱人。”瑟曦恨恨道。  
“艾莉亚吗？”布蕾妮问。  
听到这个名字，女孩的目光微微一动。  
詹姆继续向艾莉亚•史塔克逼近，抬起了剑，“放下你那匕首。”他说，“我们就不会伤害你。”  
布蕾妮跌跌撞撞地向包围圈中的女孩走去，一面拔出了守誓剑。当她走到詹姆身边时，她单膝下跪，低下头，将守誓剑平放在了女孩脚边。  
“小姐，我曾对您母亲起誓，将您送回您家人身边。”布蕾妮说，想要救下这女孩，“我的剑任您驱使。”  
詹姆用力地吸了口气，向下瞪着布蕾妮，而她也抬起头看着他。  
“詹姆，不要。”瑟曦说，“她从小就是个怪物。”  
布蕾妮抬头望向艾莉亚，没有在这女孩的眼睛里看到丝毫软化的迹象，“小姐，没有人能伤害你。”  
“抓住她！”瑟曦喊道，企图命令守卫，“你们都疯了吗？”  
布蕾妮想起年轻的龙女王对瑟曦的评价。  
“瑟曦•兰尼斯特在这里没有指挥权。我才是军队总司令。”布蕾妮说，又抬起头，诚恳地望着艾莉亚。  
听见布蕾妮的话，詹姆愤恨地咕哝了一声，但还是将寡妇之嚎掷在了艾莉亚脚边，“我也对你妈发过誓把你送回去。”詹姆说。  
艾莉亚的动作快得像只猫，没等他们注意，她就已经站在了他们放到地上的红黑剑刃之前。她的匕首滑上詹姆的喉咙，刃尖带下一滴血。詹姆没有动，双臂垂下，向下瞪视她。  
“小姐，”布蕾妮抚慰地开口，她恐惧地意识到她在玩一把输不起的赌局，“请别伤害他，是去是留都随你的意。我认识你的母亲，我深深爱戴她。凯特琳女士有一回告诉我说，她永远都没办法把你教成个淑女。”  
艾莉亚从眼角瞟了布蕾妮一眼。  
“艾莉亚小姐，”那年轻学士向前踏了一步，说道，“我们正往临冬城去，你哥哥琼恩在那儿。我都觉得我认识你，你和他长得真是太像了。他有一回告诉过我缝衣针的故事。我是和他一共宣过誓的兄弟，我的名字是山姆。我很了解他，你在这里是安全的。”  
艾莉亚长长地盯着年轻的学士，她歪着头，或许是出于认可，或许只是在沉思，终于，她放下了顶在詹姆喉咙上的匕首。  
布蕾妮松了口气，不再如刚才那般屏住呼吸。詹姆怒视着她。她知道他很生气，因为她放走了这个为瑟曦而来的刺客。  
“来吧，小姐，我来给你找些吃的。”布蕾妮道，挣扎着站起身。她转过身一瘸一拐地离开，希望跟在她身后的脚步声的确来自失踪已久的史塔克女孩。她终于找到她了。


	3. 咱们就不能停战吗？

布蕾妮已经整整两天没合眼了。

 

詹姆攥着她受伤左臂的痛感始终灼烧着神经。

 

“你起码得把她绑起来，”在第一天布蕾妮给艾莉亚在自己帐篷里提供了一个床铺之后，詹姆小声对她说，他脸上的表情除了愤怒还是愤怒，他相信艾莉亚肯定会试图再次伤害瑟曦，“你让她这样自由行动，瑟曦就危险了。”

 

“我向艾莉亚小姐立下了誓言，”布蕾妮回答，“我会好好看——”

 

“如果瑟曦有什么闪失，那这笔账可要算在你头上。”

 

“行。”布蕾妮低声说，甩开了他攥着她胳膊的手，走开了。

 

次日清晨，她看见詹姆从瑟曦的帐篷里走了出来。他昨晚是和他姐姐在一起过的，这个认识还是令她的内心狠狠地抽痛了一下。但他狠狠瞪她的那一眼却也更加坚定了不能让艾莉亚走出自己的视线的决定。如果詹姆的猜测没错，布蕾妮必须阻止女孩下一次企图伤害瑟曦的举动。

 

这样所导致的结果是，接下来的两天，布蕾妮都没敢合眼。夜晚在变长，路上的积雪也在逐渐变厚。白天的时候他们艰难赶路，夜晚的时候他们并肩作战。等她到了自己帐篷里，她还得注意着艾莉亚·史塔克的一举一动。

 

第三天晚上，布蕾妮害怕自己再有一天不睡，接下来可能就会在骑马的时候从马上掉下来摔死，所以她请求米亚·石东和她一起分享帐篷，分担看护艾莉亚的任务。

 

“如果她要离开帐篷记得叫醒我，”她告诉米亚，“一定要叫醒我。”

 

詹姆一直在瑟曦身边，像她的影子一般，即使他们晚上要同尸鬼战斗时他也几乎与瑟曦寸步不离。而且他也从来不让艾莉亚离开自己的视线，烤火时在她附近，吃饭时在她附近，白天骑马的时候也要在她附近。每次当詹姆的视线和布蕾妮的相遇时，她能看到他的眼神中满是愤怒与疲惫，但她无法回应。在这样你来我往的战斗中，他们之间已经逐渐产生隔阂，但是布蕾妮不知道怎样才能解决问题。 ** _别那么爱她，_** 她想这样对他说，不过要她说出这话，她宁愿叫他去长出只新手来。

 

艾莉亚话很少，而且常常对她不愿意回答的问题置之不理，就好像什么都没听见一样。有时候她会用审视般的眼光打量瑟曦，除此之外，她对所有人都视而不见。

 

除了对布蕾妮。

 

“你脸怎么了？”第二天夜里，在篝火边，艾莉亚问她。女孩暗棕色的头发衬出史塔克家族标志性的长脸，还有她那双冰冷的，灰色的眼睛。她和她姐姐不一样，在她身上几乎看不到凯特琳夫人的影子。

 

“被咬了。”布蕾妮回答，意识到这个问题引来无数双好奇的眼睛，感到血液冲上脸颊。她真没提起过这咬伤吗？

 

“被狼咬的？”艾莉亚问。

 

“不是。”詹姆替她回答了。

 

“被尸鬼？”艾莉亚再次猜测。

 

“被追求者吧？”瑟曦抿了一口酒，脸上的表情显得极其无辜。

 

“不是。”海尔有些粗暴地回答，往火堆里扔了块柴火。在他身边，米亚瞪大了眼睛看着布蕾妮。

 

“被人咬的，”布蕾妮说，“被坏人。”

 

“你把他杀了？”艾莉亚问。

 

“我没能享有这份荣誉。”布蕾妮说，她差点就要把詹德利说了出来，但她害怕提到他会勾起女孩的希望。找到兰尼斯特残余军队的希望微乎其微，等到了临冬城，艾莉亚·史塔克可能会意识到自己失去了更多东西，但也总比让她幻想着自己的朋友还安全无虞地活在河间地的某处要强。

 

“我们快到孪河城了。”有一天他们正在大雪中行进时，艾莉亚说道。布蕾妮在她身边，詹姆走在前面。

_“是啊，”布蕾妮轻声应道，忍不住想起最后一次见面时凯特琳夫人悲伤却美丽的脸庞，那时她划着船，带着詹姆和克里奥爵士从奔流城出发。_ _**这一切都仿佛是上辈子的事情了。** _

 

“他们在这里杀害了我母亲和哥哥。”艾莉亚盯着布蕾妮说。

 

“是啊，”詹姆回头看了一眼艾莉亚说，“现在孪河城倒是被尸鬼统治，什么活物都没了。异鬼替你向弗雷们复了仇。”

 

“我不会因此感谢它们。”艾莉亚说，冷冷地看了詹姆一眼。

 

当天夜里，像是感应到了詹姆对它们的提及，尸鬼们大举进攻了他们的营地，阵阵寒风像是它们的主人驱使着它们前进。异鬼对于自己参战的举动更为谨慎，但是它们的仆从们带来的破坏已足够巨大。

 

艾莉亚出现在了布蕾妮身边，像握着匕首一般拿着火炬。对于她这么年轻的人来说，她的战斗技巧和勇气简直令人恐惧。当艾莉亚灵活地用自己的小剑钉住一只尸鬼然后用火把它点燃时，布蕾妮对上了詹姆的目光。詹姆的目光告诉布蕾妮，他为这个女孩感到惊讶，而也正因如此，她更是一个巨大的威胁。

 

战斗结束后，他们焚烧了全部尸体，燃烧的尸体产生的恶臭几乎令人无法忍受。

 

“烤弗雷的臭味？”战斗刚刚结束，瑟曦就出现在了他们身后。

 

“成堆的瓦德和瓦妲在燃烧呢。”詹姆边擦着剑刃边回答。

 

“可别把他们全烧了，”艾莉亚用尸鬼身上的布料擦干净手里的剑刃，“我还想明晚把他们再杀一遍。”

 

布蕾妮感到一阵突如其来的寒意，她差点以为异鬼又回来了。詹姆恶狠狠地瞪着她，有那么一瞬几乎令她感到害怕。他身上还带着战斗中的光辉，金发好似被身后熊熊燃烧的火焰所点燃。她知道他想杀了艾莉亚·史塔克。

 

夜深一些的时候，米亚叫她起来换看守艾莉亚的第二班岗，布蕾妮走出帐篷在火堆边坐下，想要靠近火堆来暖暖双手，但又必须离帐篷足够近来保证自己能够听见帐篷里的动静。詹姆正坐在她对面，就在瑟曦的帐篷入口。

**_他也在警惕着。_** 她想。

 

他们没有说话，只是挪动了位置坐在彼此身边，就在两顶帐篷之间。在他的绿色眼眸里，战斗的火焰仍然在舞动跳跃，她知道他此刻依旧思维敏锐。他们在一起度过了太多这样的夜晚，她早已习惯了他这样的状态，热血因战斗而沸腾，四肢因战斗而高歌。这样的夜晚里，他常常会说出令她震惊的话语。

 

“你为什么不进去？”布蕾妮悄声问。

 

“今晚不进去。”他说，用眼角的余光瞟了她一眼。

 

“为什么？”她问。

 

他黑着脸笑了一下，笑容扭曲。

 

“我今晚不会和她睡在一顶帐篷下。”他说。

 

“我在看着艾莉亚，詹姆，我一直在看着她。”

 

“她不会放弃的。如果你挡了她的路，她很可能会连你一起杀了。你呢，你还会忙着给她当妈，一点迹象都注意不到，更别说防备起来。”

 

“我会注意到的，我会阻止她的。”布蕾妮说。

 

“你被蒙蔽了双眼，只想着要带她回家，要完成誓言。你难道看不出吗？谁都阻止不了她，直到她最后杀死了瑟曦。”

 

“我还要做什么才能向你证明我会保护你姐姐？”她突然厌倦了，厌倦了他眼里的指责，厌倦了他们因为这事一直喋喋不休而关系尴尬，“我发誓，我会好好保护你姐姐，如果她有什么差池我就用剑割了我自己的喉——”

 

他一把抓住她胸口的衣料，用力把她扯向自己，动作如此迅速，令她猝不及防，他们的脸挨得如此之近，中间只有一根手指的距离。

 

“你 ** _胆敢再_** 发这种誓。”他几乎是在咆哮。

 

她伸手抓住了对方的肩膀，已经做好了要和他战斗的准备，他却松开了手，放开了她，他们分开了，只听得见不平静的喘息声打破夜晚的宁静。

 

她起身离开，走进帐篷，坐在入口处，看见米亚和艾丽娅正睡得安稳。

 

她觉得自己应该为詹姆还会和她争吵感到庆幸。如果他轻易地同意了什么，那才是她该担心的时候。当她在河间地找到他的时候，那时波德和海尔还命悬一线，她早已知道自己该怎么做。

 

她和詹姆沿着河边骑行了整整一天后，夜里他们停下来休息，她告诉他到了早晨他们就能见到猎狗了。詹姆坐在篝火对面看着她，有一搭没一搭地找着话题，调笑她脸上的咬伤，直到最后她告诉了他自己遭遇“尖牙”和罗杰的经历。突然间她意识到自己在和他讲着夏格维还有许多其他的东西，而他和她讲起君临，讲起他父亲的死以及提利尔家的那些事情，和她说起自己和蓝赛尔表弟的对话。她只是默默地听着，不知道如何回应，在她震惊的沉默中他翻了个白眼。

 

“诸神在上，妞儿，我可真想你。”他叹口气，她知道自己应该从他讽刺的语气中听出饱受折磨的味道，但她能看见他眼里的闪光，在那里有一种她看不出的感情。她不愿在明天自己死去时，让他觉得自己对他拔刀相向是真的想杀死他。

 

“你明天必须杀了我。”她脱口而出。

 

他怔住了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她：“是吗？”

 

当她向他讲述自己的计划时，詹姆没有反驳或是争辩什么，但是第二天，当来人驾船出现在他们的视线中时，她按照计划拔出了剑，他把她手中的剑撞到了地上，然后用自己的剑指着她的喉咙，却并没有按照她所说的那样杀死她。他也没有像她指示的一般骑马走开，相反地，他跳下马，还把她也拉了下来。

 

“带我去你们夫人那儿，”他朝着船里的人大喊，将自己的剑收进剑鞘，用守誓剑的剑尖抵着她的后背，要她走在前面。她感受到了当时被他们用绞绳套上自己脖子时一般的绝望。

 

布蕾妮在破晓前被米亚摇醒的时候感受到一阵恐慌，但艾莉亚依然在熟睡。所以，即使她没有站好岗，所幸并没有出什么大差错。

 

翌日，山姆威尔学士指着她眼睛上面的那道伤口，问她是不是发烧了。他都已经准备好要彻底检查她所有的伤口了。

 

“只是睡得不够。”布蕾妮说，简要地和他说了她在看着艾莉亚的事情。

 

“我去和她谈谈。”他说。

 

布蕾妮差点就要叫他别浪费时间了，但她只是耸耸肩，告诉他尽力就好。

 

当天夜里休息前，艾莉亚走到她身边。

 

“我不会现在杀她，”艾莉亚说，“我会等我们到了临冬城再动手。”

 

布蕾妮一瞬间感到如释重负，又有些恼怒，“你非得杀她吗？”

 

“是的， ”艾莉亚说，“但我会等，我向你发誓。”

 

“谢谢您，小姐，”布蕾妮说，“但我恳求您再好好考虑一下复仇的事情。”

 

“你就没有目睹你爱的人在你面前死去？”艾莉亚问。

 

“我有。”

 

“你就没有发誓要复仇吗？”艾莉亚问。

 

“我发了誓。”布蕾妮回答，这个答案并没有让艾莉亚吃惊，看起来有人和她说过蓝礼的事情。

艾莉亚点点头，在自己的铺盖上躺下。米亚进来的时候，布蕾妮告诉她睡觉去吧，然后自己也躺了下来。 ** _她说的没错，_** 布蕾妮心想，但是脑海里凯特琳的面孔逐渐地变成石心夫人脸上可怖的表情。

 

布蕾妮睡不着，她很快就站起来走了出去，发现詹姆和瑟曦依旧坐在篝火前。

 

“艾莉亚小姐发誓，在接下来的路程中她不会再试图伤害你。”布蕾妮对瑟曦说。

 

“真棒，”瑟曦干巴巴地应道，“等旅途结束了呢？别告诉我等我们到了临冬城就再也看不见她的影子。我觉得我该感谢某人把我拉到这么冷的破地方和个刺客待一起——”

 

“某人说不用谢，”詹姆说，他几乎没有看向瑟曦，“他知道你感激得紧，你用不着羞于表达自己的感激之情。”

 

“那个小狼女怎么跟过来的？”瑟曦问，“谁都不记得一开始这里有个穿裤子的小女孩。你也别和我说她一个人穿过全是异鬼还有那些死东西的森林，所以她到底怎么来的？她这么可能到这里来？”

 

詹姆和布蕾妮交换视线。他们试图查清她到底是怎么来的，但是既然艾莉亚不愿意回答他们的问题，那其他人也别想知道答案。

 

“我们不会让她伤害你的，”詹姆转头对瑟曦几乎居高临下般地笑笑，“你知道我们不会的。”

 

瑟曦同样回以一个居高临下的微笑，“是啊，你会保护我安全无虞的。”她讽刺地说，意有所指地瞟了一眼他的金手。

 

“我也会护您周全的。”布蕾妮说，努力对瑟曦挤出一个微笑。

 

“啊，是啊，我勇敢的比武冠军，我的生命对你来讲多么珍贵。我猜我该感激你没有聪明到有野心的地步，毕竟现在可是你摆脱我的好机会。”

 

布蕾妮的微笑还是没能挤出来。

 

“是啊，”布蕾妮说，“你是该感激，她想要你死，而你死得活该。”

 

这是她第一次顶撞瑟曦。整整两年朝夕相处以来第一次。詹姆和瑟曦都瞪着她。

 

“诸神决定了我不该死。”瑟曦尖锐地说，眼睛危险地眯成了一条缝。

 

“是 ** _我_** 决定的。”布蕾妮说完，站起身离开了他们。

 

他们继续向北前进，不过现在白昼的长度似乎稳定了下来，黑夜也没有继续变长。他们逐渐向颈泽接近，雪似乎也变小了一些，他们每天也可以加快速度，走得更远些。甚至连异鬼的进攻似乎都没有之前那般频繁了。

_她和詹姆时常说话，但只在非常有必要的情况下，在他们之间依旧横亘着一道裂纹。每当他们接近彼此的时候都带着一种警惕，视线相交仿佛在问：_ _**我们能正常地谈谈吗？** _

 

“我们现在应该能找到他们的，”某日他们一并走在队伍前面，詹姆刻意用只有她能听到的声音说，就像害怕他们身后的人听见似的，“至少能找到些他们的踪迹。”

 

“这样大的雪，有踪迹也很难找到，也许他们比我们想得要走得更远，”布蕾妮说，“上一只渡鸦是从这附近飞来的。”

 

异鬼会杀死渡鸦，他们都知道这件事，所以没有消息也说明不了什么。

 

“这些沼泽可危险了，偏离国王大道一点都可能中招，那时你可得受苦了，”詹姆说，嘴角扯起一抹苦笑，“或者你也可以说，你的苦难就此结束了。”

 

“苦难会结束吗？”她轻声问道，眼睛看向远方。

 

他小声笑了出来。“也许呢？”

 

她瞟了詹姆一眼，不知道他是不是和自己一样感到无助。食物供给在不断减少，自从他们进了沼泽区，士兵之间的赌博游戏也在减少，他们的主食现在成了稀得几乎是水的炖菜。

 

布蕾妮正要问他他认为他们的食物储备还能够支撑多久的时候，她看见有什么东西站在沼泽地边缘，她向后下命令要了一支火炬。现在天空中乌云密布，但好歹还算明亮，异鬼会在这种大白天就发起进攻吗？

 

“他们不是尸鬼。”詹姆说，赶马上前走到她和那群人中间，他们全是北方人的打扮，还装备着弓箭和矛，有两个人背后还背着盾。

 

“冬天很少有人来北境，更何况这样的凛冬。”其中一个人朝他们喊。

 

“我们要去临冬城。”詹姆喊了回去。

 

“大家都说只有傻子才会想做这事儿。”另一个人回话。

 

“我们知道，但是我们向在北境需要支援的人效忠，生者应该一同抵抗异鬼。”詹姆说。

 

“兰尼斯特军队向北境的谁效忠？”

 

“珊莎·史塔克，”布蕾妮喊回去，“我立誓保护她。”

 

“代表她的兰尼斯特丈夫？”

 

“代表她的母亲大人。”布蕾妮说，“虽然凯岩城公爵命令我带领他的军队北上。”

 

“我们以为会有个史塔克和你们一起。”第一个人说。

 

“没错，”艾莉亚·史塔克骑马走到布蕾妮身边，“我是艾莉亚·史塔克。你们从灰水望来？”

 

“小姐，”布蕾妮悄声说，“我们不认识他们。”

 

“艾莉亚·史塔克，他们说你在恐怖堡死于你丈夫之手。”

 

“我并没有结婚，除非是要宰了他，我绝不会碰一个波顿一下，”艾莉亚说，“不论哪个冒牌货顶替了我的名字，她都该死。”

 

“你说起话来倒有点像个史塔克，”一个人说，“北境欢迎您回家，北境欢迎任何史塔克回家，只要你是你说的那个人。”

 

“如果你们真的是灰水望的人，那你也该知道我父亲管霍兰·黎德叫朋友。”艾莉亚回答。

 

“我们不是从灰水望来的，但我们的确是泽地人，您父亲也的确称霍兰·黎德为朋友。因为这份友谊，黎德两年多前就前往了临冬城，再也没有回来。”

 

“我的姐姐和兄弟会感激他这份忠诚。”

 

“您带着奈德·史塔克的剑对吗，小姐？”第一个人问。

 

布蕾妮愣住了，手本能地伸向守誓剑的剑柄。

 

“这是一种风尚，”詹姆开口，他语气中对布蕾妮来说显而易见的思虑突然变得轻快，“它被重铸成两把更小的剑了。”

 

艾莉亚惊讶地看着詹姆，那些人没有说话。然后女孩催马上前，向那群人骑过去，布蕾妮本来想跟上去，但是詹姆看了她一眼，令她止住了动作。

 

“吃青蛙的，”他低声说，“如果你试图跟着他们，他们会藏进沼泽里，还会往你身上扎满带毒的箭和矛。”

 

艾莉亚和他们说完了话，又骑马回到布蕾妮身边：“他们会跟着我们一起通过颈泽，我和他们说了我们食物不够。”

 

詹姆和布蕾妮注视着那群人回到沼泽地里，好像他们根本不愿意跟他们一起走一样，但是当天晚上那群人回来了，还带着从冰冻的池塘底挖出来的乌龟和青蛙来补充食物供给。

 

他们继续通过颈泽，泽地人向他们提供了足够的肉类来维持他们的生活。艾莉亚偶尔也会加入他们，和他们一起狩猎，夜晚的时候也常常坐在他们的火边。但是这群人的出现似乎是个好兆头，自从他们加入之后，在夜晚的袭击的尸鬼就只是些散兵，在那其中的异鬼也更少了。

 

终于，卡林湾的高塔出现在了他们的视线中，布蕾妮确定他们军队的力量已是强弩之末。自从离开君临之后他们已经损失了五十个人，她知道等他们到了临冬城，还会损失更多。

 

从三座塔上飘出来的炊烟令布蕾妮停下了脚步，但是看见它们，詹姆把目光对向她，而不是他们中间的艾莉亚·史塔克或是瑟曦，很有把握地笑出来，笑容明亮。

 

穿着兰尼斯特服装的骑手接近时，太阳已开始落山，领头的骑手看见他们的脸时发出一声惊叫。

 

“你怎么做到的？”达冯·兰尼斯特跳下马来，给了詹姆一个巨大的拥抱，还用力拍了他后背一下，“你怎么回来的？你怎么还活着？”

 

“塔斯的小姐帮助了我。她可是我英勇的比武冠军，”詹姆说，“凯岩城归于提利昂麾下，他任命她为他军队的总指挥。”

 

达冯爵士长满胡子的脸困惑地挤成一团，他飞快地看了布蕾妮一眼，像是不确定詹姆是不是在开玩笑。但是这之后，她看见了瑟曦。

 

“你也安全无恙了，表姐。”达冯说，他走向瑟曦，亲了一下她的手。

 

“暂时安全了。”瑟曦说，她的态度因为这位表弟的注意有了些许和缓。

 

“你们还剩多少人？”布蕾妮问达冯。他们一同骑着马朝城门塔走去。

 

“两千多一点儿，小姐，”达冯回答，“能剩这些已经很幸运了。”

 

损失过半。布蕾妮瞟了詹姆一眼，看见对方和自己一样意识到了这一点。

 

塔楼边已经挤满了人，等他们走进，看见詹姆和瑟曦还活着，有几张脸上露出了惊讶的表情。看见詹姆，皮雅立刻冲了过来，抓着他的腿几乎把他拽下马鞍。有人向布蕾妮打招呼，她以为不会有人注意到她的。但这时有人抓住了她的马缰绳，她低头一看，对上了詹德利不苟言笑的脸。

 

“龙呢？”詹德利问她。

 

布蕾妮只能摇摇头，他重重地叹口气。和她担心的一样，詹德利很快就生起气来，但是他不满地翻白眼的动作让布蕾妮觉得没有和丹妮丽丝·坦格利安一起回来都是她的过错。她试图向他解释，试图回忆起提里昂口中的几个借口。

 

这个时候，艾莉亚的马停在她的身边，詹德利没有抬头看骑手就拽住了马缰绳。艾莉亚已经看见了他，但她灰色的眼睛里没有一丝感情。

 

“小姐，您认识的，詹德利爵士。”布蕾妮说，注意到了詹德利的惊讶，看着这两个人互相盯着对方。布蕾妮觉得自己像个闯入者，于是安静地下了马。

 

艾莉亚什么也没说，只是跳下马然后走开了。

 

“你找到她了。”詹德利的语气很平静，但在那之下有千万个问题没说出口。从他两年前加入他们之后，詹德利和布蕾妮就是这样交流的。他因为她对石心夫人所做的事情而对布蕾妮心怀怨恨，而且他讨厌詹姆和所有兰尼斯特，但他想去北境。他不知道艾莉亚·史塔克去了哪里，她也不知道。他们常常谈起这件事情。

 

“她自己找到我们的。”布蕾妮说，“她还想杀死瑟曦。”

 

“理所应当。”詹德利语气轻柔，眼睛注视着刚才艾莉亚在人群中消失的地方。

 

“她还想杀死瑟曦。”布蕾妮悄声对他说，感激七神自己终于有机会将这话告诉别人。

 

“当然。”他说。

 

“你会帮我吗？去和她聊聊？我必须阻止她，不然——”

 

“我不会帮你阻止她。”他边说边把缰绳往她手里塞，然后转身准备去追艾莉亚。

 

“诶！等一下！请等一下！”米亚·石东挤开人群跑到他们身边。黑发女孩抓住詹德利的胳膊，让他转向自己。

 

詹德利恼怒地转头：“什么事？”

 

米亚在他面前停下，将他仔细打量一番，“你长得——”

 

“又来了。”詹德利打断了米亚，瞪了布蕾妮一眼，好像是她告诉了别人他父亲是谁，才导致了这一切一样。

 

“啊，我是有想过，”詹姆慢悠悠地走了过来插话，“我们这位谷地的石东长得高高的，黑头发，我还真有些眼熟，我说你肯定是劳勃的种，但是瑟曦觉得你年纪不对……”

 

米亚站直身子气愤地看着詹姆，詹德利脸上的表情仿佛石化了一般。

 

“这位是詹德利爵士，”布蕾妮向米亚介绍，“詹德利，这位是米亚·石东。”

 

布蕾妮轻推一下詹姆的肩膀，和他一同走开了，让这对姐弟自己决定要不要继续聊下去。

 

“还剩两千人。”布蕾妮语气中是掩饰不掉的疲惫，他们一同走向城门塔。

 

“总比一个不剩全死了好。”詹姆说，瞟着他们身边一张张疲惫的面孔。

 

“我们怎么去临冬城？关于这里袭击的规模达冯爵士有说什么吗？”

 

“只是些缺少组织的进攻，一些散兵而已。如果还算好消息的话，那就是他们还没有大举南侵。”詹姆说，“我们得继续前进。”

 

“带领更多人奔赴死亡。”她喃喃。

 

“可这就是战争。”他说，拉着她走进了塔门，领她进了塔内。他们拾级而上，到了塔的顶层，这里有个小楼梯通向一边栏杆，从那里他们可以看见夜幕逐渐降临于北境之上。在这里几乎就只有他们两个人，游离于世界之上。他转向她 ，把手轻轻放在她肩上，紧紧地握住，“但你不能让他们看见你的动摇。”

 

她知道，詹姆很早之前就已经告诉过她，早在第一次他让她领导自己的士兵之时。一个指挥官只需要关心战争本身，只需要关心如何胜利。指挥官坚定不可动摇。她并不介意自己在前方冲锋陷阵，和死者战斗已经成了她的第二本能，但她不知道自己是不是能习惯让其他人奔赴死亡。

 

布蕾妮注视着詹姆坚定的绿眼睛。“我会努力做好的。”她说。

 

“我知道。”他静静地说，在最后的日光中，他的目光柔软了许多。詹姆捏捏她的肩膀，布蕾妮知道他也在为那些事情困扰，尽管他表现得勇敢，但他依旧很看重那些要付出的代价，“如果你变得冷酷无情，我宁愿自己永远没有认识过你，但我总希望你肩上的担子能轻一些。”

 

呼吸之间，眼泪几乎从脸颊上滑落，但她努力让它们不要掉下来。战争的指挥官不会因为一句善语就流泪。他不讨厌她，她知道，但是他们紧张的关系已经和他们现在所处的困境一般难以消解。她茫然地盯着他的眼睛，起初并没有注意到从他们头顶上传来的声音。

 

詹姆的手从她的肩膀上放下，一把拽过胳膊把她拉向远离栏杆的石墙边。她看着他，詹姆眼睛里满是秘密的戏谑，他抿起嘴，比了个“嘘”。

 

他悄悄地在墙角处坐下，还把她一同拉到了地上。

 

在他们上头，那声音已经变成了呻吟还有亲吻声，她立刻明白自己听见的是什么。这种声音她太过熟悉，一个人如果没听过这种声音那他可不算在军营里待过。她猛地抬起头，说该趁为时未晚出去，但是詹姆只是坏笑着耸耸肩，什么都没做。她几乎可以听见他在说，打断这事儿可会受诅咒的。

 

“快脱了。”海尔·亨特的声音从上头传来。

 

布蕾妮猛地对上了詹姆的目光，震惊地张大了嘴，詹姆也惊讶地挑起一边眉毛。他们两个的脸挨得太近，她甚至都看得出他脸上的表情在逐渐变得恶劣起来。

 

“快进来，诸神在上，快进来。”米亚·石东嘶声说。

 

布蕾妮开始站起身，但是詹姆摇摇头，阻止了她。

 

“进去了。”海尔说。

 

詹姆开始无声地笑出来，布蕾妮嘴张得更大了。她知道此刻她的脸尴尬得发烧，但是现在要出去太迟了，所以她紧紧地缩进在墙角里。

 

“快 ** _进_** 来。”米亚又说了一遍。

 

“ ** _进_** 去了。”海尔坚持。

 

詹姆把手握成拳伸出来，他看着她，轻轻地勾勾小拇指。布蕾妮觉得自己也忍不住开始笑了，因为现在这种荒谬的情形而产生的滑稽还有先前几乎要压垮她的无助混杂在一起。她用一只手捂住嘴，然后加上了第二只，试图把笑声压下去。她现在整个人都在颤抖，几乎像是歇斯底里的啜泣。詹姆试图瞪她一眼要她安静下来，但是他的目光里满是笑意。

 

在布蕾妮努力控制住自己的同时，米亚和海尔已经完全进入了状态。他们粗重的喘息，嘶哑的呻吟，无不营造出一种色情的氛围。这种氛围笼罩着布蕾妮，她努力不要看向詹姆，想象着他对此无动于衷。只有对世界一无所知的含羞少女才会因为头顶上做【爱的声音想入非非。

**_而我怎么还会是个含羞少女？_** 她想。有多少次她差点陷入被强【奸的境地？她又亲眼见证过了多少恐怖的东西？即使她从未参与男男女女之间永恒的舞蹈，难道她所见识过的还不足以令她面不改色地让它过去吗？有多少个夜晚她就睡在詹姆身边，身体紧紧地靠在一起，中间只隔着衣物或者是薄毯子？ ** _又有多少个夜晚你梦见他伸出手来，擢取你尤其愿意给出的东西？_** 她问自己。

__

_**直到他开玩笑般地大声问了出来。** _

 

她的手现在已经覆盖住了整张脸，头顶的那对加快了速度，声音也变得更加迫切渴望，不加掩饰。她松开了戴手套的手指，看见了詹姆的脸。他看起来并不像她想的那般无聊，而是有些紧张，他直直地看着逐渐昏暗的远处，在他刮净胡髭的下巴上有一块肌肉在跳动。她将手从脸上放下，他瞟了她一眼，他的目光在黑暗之中也同刀锋一样锋利。

__

_**你想做吗？** _

__

她觉得自己听见他说出口了。

 

但那只不过是往日的回忆罢了，已经是很久以前了。早在瑟曦到来之前，他们之间所有轻快明亮的日子都褪去了色彩。他眼里的凶狠到现在也只剩了被困在塔楼里的恼怒。他想去别的地方，更可能的是，他想找到他姐姐，去她的床上。这些天来布蕾妮依旧在欺骗自己詹姆没有重新回到瑟曦的床第，但她看见了他们互相触碰，看见了他们看着对方灼热的目光，甚至听见过他们亲吻的声音。

 

然后，伴随着低沉的咕噜声和一声叹息，上面的那对终于结束了。他们笑着，轻声细语，传来互相亲吻的声音。

 

“真是感谢，”米亚说，“我总需要做点什么去忘掉那破事儿。”

 

“不用谢我，从在君临起我就一直向把你拐上床。”

 

“我知道，但是瑟曦夫人说你已经和布蕾妮小姐订了婚——”

 

“哈！我试过许多次了，但塔斯的少女可没耐心助我发财。别瑟曦夫人说的什么都信，她可不喜欢布蕾妮。”

 

“有人喜欢吗？她似乎是个悲伤，孤独的怪物。”米亚整理好衣衫。

 

布蕾妮咽下一口唾沫，祈祷米亚和海尔没有听见声响。 ** _悲伤，孤独的_** ** _怪物_** ** _……_**

 

“悲伤？她的朋友已经够了，”海尔说，“我和她的侍从会保卫她直到最后，虽然那小子现在离这远着呢。而且她还有兰尼斯特。”

 

“他们对彼此来说意味着什么？” 米亚问。

 

詹姆动了动，布蕾妮这才意识到他想站起来放松一下。而这一次是她拉住对方，尴尬之中他们的视线相撞。

 

“她是他的右手，” 海尔说，“而他是她活下去的理由。”

 

他盯着她，她紧紧攥着他的手臂，不让他走开。现在她的脸肯定全红了。他们都知道，但是从来没有人将其宣之于口。

 

**_是的，我的确是一个悲伤，孤独的怪物而你的确是我活下去的所有理由。_ **

 

“去暖暖身子吗？”米亚问。

 

海尔咯咯笑了：“我难道还没暖够你吗？”

 

他们两个进到塔内，笑声也逐渐模糊。

 

布蕾妮松开手，让詹姆得以起身。詹姆冲她伸出手，拉她站了起来。

 

“至少你没嫁给他，”詹姆爬上楼梯回到塔顶的时候说，“最坏不过是白天的时候还得忍受他。想象一下，你要是嫁给了他，这辈子都只能和他绑在一起，你连真正的鸡【巴是什么味道都尝不到呢。”

 

“想象得出来，”她低声说，但依旧不愿意在海尔表示了对她的忠诚后嘲笑他，“但听起来，似乎她终于尝到了。”

 

詹姆在上面那级台阶上停下，转过来低头看着她：“你刚刚是讲了个淫秽笑话吗？”

 

“不是 。我有说什么吗？”

 

他谨慎地看了她一会儿，然后慢慢摇头，转过身领她向里面走去。

 

当天夜里，他们和残余部队的队长们聚集在一起商讨向临冬城转移的事宜时，詹姆朝布蕾妮点点头，说：“那么你们都该记住你们的新任指挥官，塔斯的布蕾妮，不过也许在你们心里她更像是 ** _我的右手_** _……_ ”

 

会议结束之后，布蕾妮走向塔的主厅去找些吃的。山姆威尔学士在角落里帮助着什么人，但他对上了她的视线。她知道他是想检查她左臂的恢复情况，但她不想听他说出结果。她努力用左手握成拳，但是像是在证明她现在有多么残破一般，她失败了。

 

她拿起装着食物的托盘，在詹德利身边坐下。詹德利正在一张长桌边用龙晶打磨一把剑。她坐下的时候他脸上的表情可称不上是欢迎。曾经有一次，她眯起眼睛透过自己金色的睫毛看着詹德利，他几乎就是蓝礼。她多么喜欢当年那充满希望的时光，那时她第一次骑马走在蓝礼身边，满脑子都是对勇气和荣光的梦想。但是蓝礼已经死了，詹德利现在对她来说，也就只是詹德利而已了。

 

瑟曦在房间的另一边，就坐在壁炉边，伊林爵士像个护卫一般站在她身边，皮雅忙着把毯子盖在她的腿上。布蕾妮从没见过有人像皮雅这般幸福快乐，她表现得好像等候着瑟曦就是世界上最大的荣耀。

 

“当我还是个孩子的时候，他们就说她是‘世界上最美的女人’了，小姐。”皮雅有一次这样对她说。

 

布蕾妮礼貌地听着，在皮雅的话题转向更年轻时的詹姆的时候对她微笑。金光灿灿的詹姆，还有他美丽无比、金光灿灿的姐姐。

 

“她也会杀了他的。”

 

布蕾妮猛地看向詹德利：“谁？”

 

“伊林爵士。她会杀了他的，是他砍了他父亲的头。”

 

艾莉亚。

 

“她和你说话了？”布蕾妮问。

 

“没有，”詹德利说，重新继续手里的活计，“我看见她在和那群泽地人一起吃东西，但是等我朝他们那边走过去的时候，她就消失不见了。我不用和她说话，我知道她想杀了派恩。”

 

布蕾妮的视线落在伊林爵士身上，他救了她许多次：“那是乔弗里……”

 

“猎狗对她做了什么？”詹德利改变话题，重新谈起了艾莉亚。

 

“我不知道，她也不会和我说的。”布蕾妮说。

 

“我真希望自己能杀了他，他能复活该多好，然后我就可以再杀他一遍。”

 

布蕾妮没有回答。这令她想起了艾莉亚对弗雷尸鬼那令人胆寒的评论。“他早就死了，已经过去了三年了。”

 

“你能重铸瓦雷利亚钢剑吗？”

 

布蕾妮和詹德利同时抬起头，看见艾莉亚站在他们面前。

 

“好久不见，艾莉亚·史塔克。”詹德利看着女孩，语气温柔。

 

“瓦雷利亚钢。你能重铸吗？”艾莉亚好像没有听见他刚才说了什么一样。

 

“我还以为你死了呢。”詹德利说。

 

“你到底行不行？”艾莉亚盘问他，怒气给那双冰冷的灰眼睛里带来了些许温度。

 

“你是不是 ** _真的_** 死了？有可能有灰眼睛的尸鬼吗？”

 

艾莉亚踢了一脚詹德利坐着的凳子腿，眼睛闪闪发光，张开嘴想要反驳什么，但之后她突然转身离开了。

 

布蕾妮看着詹德利注视着艾莉亚远去，他的眼睛落回到手里的剑上，但是他没有动。

 

“她变化挺大的？”布蕾妮问。

 

詹德利耸耸肩，开始用一块布擦拭剑刃，他用的注意力远比这项工作要求的更多：“但有的地方没变。”

 

“她说的是她父亲的剑。”布蕾妮说。

 

詹德利笑了，他把剑收回剑鞘里，把它交还给布蕾妮。“我知道她说的是什么，我和你讲过，你的剑里有血，但你不听。”

 

“你能重铸它吗？”布蕾妮问，她不知道自己想听到什么答案，也不知道为什么这件事对艾莉亚来说如此重要。

 

“我见过莫特师傅锻造瓦雷利亚钢，两次，”詹德利站起来说，“但我自己没有试过。”

 

“你没回答她的问题。”詹姆边说边在布蕾妮身边坐下，两柄剑的剑柄互相撞了一下。

 

“把你们的剑给我瞧瞧，我再说我干不干得成，”詹德利讽刺地笑着，对他们伸出手，好像他在等着他们将守誓剑和寡妇之嚎交给他，但是布蕾妮和詹姆都没有说话，也没有动，“不给我？早就知道。”

 

詹德利转身准备走开。

 

“我拿这把剑做什么？”布蕾妮问詹德利，举起他刚刚递给她的剑。

 

詹德利转头：“这是我的备用剑，把它给那个谷地的私生女，亨特说她要长一点的东西。”

 

然后詹德利就走开了。

 

“啊，所以亨特 ** _知道_** 女孩需要更长的东西呢。”詹姆平静地说，但语气中隐约带有笑意。

 

她瞟了他一眼，努力忍住回应他的微笑的冲动。“骑士就是这样谈论小姐的吗？”

 

“她还是位 ** _小姐_** 呢？”他轻声问。

 

“骑士就是这样 ** _和_** 小姐说话的吗？”

 

“可我不是骑士了，布蕾妮，我什么都不是了。”他说。这一次她听出了他声音中的苦涩。

 

“我也不是什么小姐。”她低声说，看着房间对面，瑟曦在火边，好像自己也在燃烧一样，达冯爵士和亚当爵士还有一些其他的骑士围绕在她身边，好像被火光吸引的蛾子。

 

“那那些规则可就不管用咯，对吧？”他也低声说，和她一样看着瑟曦。

**_“世界上最美的女人。”_** 布蕾妮悄声说。

 

詹姆干巴巴地笑出声：“我敢打赌她好久没听过那句话了。”

 

“皮雅一直都在说这句话。”布蕾妮扭头看向他。

 

提到皮雅使詹姆的表情柔和许多：“我们已经失去了乔斯敏·派勒顿，显然就在龙女王把我戴上铁链拖走后几天。”

 

“我很遗憾，詹姆。”

 

他只是耸耸肩：“这种时候千万别太喜欢上谁。”

 

但他喜欢那孩子，她知道。

 

米亚·石东和海尔·亨特这时走进大厅，她和詹姆默默注视着他们在桌边找了快安静地方坐下。

 

“人可以那么轻易就决定我们在什么时候在哪里喜欢上谁吗？”她问。

 

詹姆叹气：“你今晚婆婆妈妈的。”

 

然后瑟曦的目光转向他们，她的绿眼睛将他们通通扫视了一遍。

 

“她为什么告诉米亚说我和海尔订婚了？就因为那女孩是她丈夫的私生女，她就一定要插手她的幸福吗？”

 

“谁知道呢？”詹姆看着他的双胞胎姐姐，他们完美的嘴唇上挂着相似的笑容。

_布蕾妮故意不看着他吗，试图让自己的心不要这般疼痛。_ _**只有傻子才会对她永远不能拥有的东西如此痴迷。** _

 

“异鬼来袭！”

 

一个全副武装的士兵跑进门廊大喊，房间里的每个人都穿戴好衣物，准备投身于与寒冷与死亡的作战中。

 

詹姆看着布蕾妮，脸上露出微笑：“来一起与死物作战吗，我的好小姐？”

 

“遵命，我的大人。”她说，看见他对自己的玩笑而笑了出来，心里的疼痛似乎也减轻了几分。

 

“乐意为小姐效劳。”他甚至微微鞠了一躬。

 

她大笑，两个人跟着其他人一起，投身于夜色之中。

 

 


	4. 看上去他们好像抓住我们了

他们在破晓前的黑暗中集结，缓慢行进于卡林湾塔楼间的甬道。苦涩的冷风裹挟着尸鬼的蓝火，与四百匹马一起徘徊在晨曦的冷暗中。

“再见了，小姐。”达冯爵士说。

“祝您好运，爵士。”布蕾妮答道，翻身上马。达冯爵士留下四百人固守卡林湾对抗异鬼，如果她未能守住临冬城的话。

“这地方从不是为守卫南方免遭北方人侵袭而建”，前天晚上詹姆悄声在她耳边说，“而是保卫北方不受南人进犯。但是我们必须留下个人在此防守。”

布蕾妮正在寻找詹姆，但在黑暗中找到谁都并非易事。终于，火把上的一缕亮光打在寡妇之嚎铮亮的剑柄上，她才认出了他。瑟曦站在他身旁，身着长斗篷，兜帽盖过脸，挡住寒冷和黑暗。他对上了她的目光，谨慎地向她点点头。

伊林爵士站在达冯爵士旁边，在布蕾妮的坚持下，他也被留了下来。詹德利警告过艾莉亚，千万不要失掉本心， _但摘了奈德史塔克脑袋的人，临冬城绝不容他，爵士。_ 她想，对他点了一下头。他也点点头作为回应，仿佛已经懂了她的意思。

“您准备好回家了吗，小姐？”布蕾妮问在她身边骑马的艾莉亚·史塔克。她刚才看见那姑娘跟泽地人道了别。

艾莉亚瞥了一眼布蕾妮，低头看了看她的马脖子，眼底流露出一丝不符合她一贯作风的犹豫。难道那姑娘不想回家吗?

“小姐。”亚当爵士骑马走到布蕾妮身边，“万事就绪。”

布蕾妮微微颔首，转过身来，再次对上詹姆的眼睛。他给了她一个鼓励的点头。

“去临冬城。”布蕾妮用调动军队的洪亮的嗓音命令道。六百步兵和四百多匹马在她的指挥下行进。这将是最后一支微不足道的，抵御异鬼的军队，后者摧毁了守夜人的防线，从长城一路肆虐到三叉戟河。而神奇的，她，塔斯的布蕾妮，竟成了这支军队的领袖。

他们向北出发，进入了先民荒冢，那片连绵不断的冰川雪海。如果没有高大的纹章标示了他们在国王大道上经过的每一片家族领地，布蕾妮想她们早就迷失在这里了。

第一个晚上他们扎了营。帐篷一搭起来，詹姆就把还没来得及解开斗篷的瑟曦推进了自己的帐篷里，然后来到布蕾妮的篝火旁坐下。

“你曾想过自己能到这么北的地方吗？”他问她。

“没有。我从未离家这么远过。”她答道。她的思绪回到了塔斯。他们说，暮临厅被夷为了平地，伊耿·坦格利安的雇佣兵们包围了她拒绝投降的父亲。她听到的故事说，他们用野火摧毁外墙的那天，“暮之星”也在战斗中陨落。

詹姆朝她微微一笑，仿佛再说他知道她在想什么。“你会重建它的，总有一天。”

“我不是小孩儿了，詹姆。你不必对我说好听的谎话。”

他听了笑笑，说“我倒希望某些人能跟我说点好听的谎话。”

“你可以回家，”她说。“提利昂不会拒绝你的。”

“你才跟他谈过几次，就这么了解他啦？”

“他请求龙女王饶你一命。”她说。

“啊，我知道。”

“他告诉你了？”

詹姆又笑了起来，“是 _她_ 告诉我的。龙女王本人。就在你拒绝答应一个死囚遗愿的那个晚上，她来过我的牢房。”

“来嘲讽你？”布蕾妮问，着意避开他对她没去黑牢探望的责备。

“我觉得她是想在那儿把你也抓起来。”

“为什么？”

他突然锋利地盯住她，“你说呢？”

“噢，”布蕾妮轻声道，，转过身子去盯着营火，希望那火焰没有把她的脸颊烤热。 _弑君者的婊子_ 。“她应该是想知道能不能利用我来对付你。”

“她是想知道能不能利用你来伤害我。”他纠正道。

“我就是这么说的。”

“不，你没这么说。”

布蕾妮没理会他试图挑起一场愚蠢辩论的举动。“她就是这么利用我的。”

“是啊，她就是。”

“如果提利昂邀请你，你会回凯岩城吗?”她问道，又回到了他们原来的话题。

“你知道我要去哪儿，”他说着，向火里扔了一根圆木。

_塔斯。_

她想到了波德。她想知道他有没有长高些。若此刻相逢，她还认得出他来吗？

第二天早上天还没亮他们就起身，瑟曦和詹姆走出了他们的帐篷，布蕾妮和亚当爵士走过去问詹姆要不要摸黑赶路。这时，瑟曦突然踩到了她的长斗篷，兜帽滑落到肩膀，她重重地摔在了地上。

又长又直，浅棕色的头发散落在冰面上，那个女人打着滚，试图站起身来。

“皮雅？”亚当爵士问道，弯下腰把她拉了起来。

“对不起，大人。”皮雅一只手掸着裙子上的灰尘，一只手捂着嘴嗫嚅道。

詹姆叹了口气。“詹姆，记得吗？现在只有詹姆了。”

“是的，詹姆大人。”皮雅说着，向她的马走去，亚当爵士抓住她的胳膊稳住她，瑟曦的兜帽现在牢牢地罩在她的头发上了。

“是皮雅？”布蕾妮轻声问詹姆。

“我不能把瑟曦毫发无伤地带到临冬城，艾莉亚·史塔克威胁说我们一到临冬城就杀了她。于是我把她留给了达冯。”

“所以你没告诉我。”

“我没告诉任何人。知道的人越少，承担这个秘密的人就越少。就扮这么几天，但足够艾莉亚不会想要回去找她了。”

“你真聪明，谁也不信。”布蕾妮说着猛地转身离开了他。

“不是因为我不信你，”他粗声粗气地说，但她没有回头。“别这么轴行不行，妞儿!”

她咬紧牙关继续走。

接下来几天他们继续向北，皮雅最终放弃了所有假扮瑟曦的由头，艾莉亚对她恢复本来面目一事也毫无反应。

“她已经知道了。”詹姆低声对布蕾妮说。他们骑马走在队伍前面，詹姆试图找个话茬让她和自己说话。

“你的伎俩只够骗过一头又笨又丑的母牛。”布蕾妮低声咕哝着。

“就这么倔，”詹姆咧着嘴，欠扁地笑道，“你真是狗改不了吃屎，布蕾妮。”

在距卡林湾过去了将近两个星期之后的一天，他们正要在日落前扎营，一场寒冷的风暴突然从他们四周袭来。

自颈泽以来，他们从未真正和异鬼战斗过，而现在，每个人似乎都不愿意承认眼下的情况。

“我们用油也保不住火，”海尔爵士喊道，他迎着刺骨的寒风向布蕾妮、詹姆和亚当爵士走来，“火把能点燃，但火焰太小了！”

布蕾妮只能点点头，和詹姆交换了一下目光。马被很好地圈在营地的中心，营火的点点火光环绕着拥挤的帐篷。

“那我们就打，”布蕾妮说，他们在外围集结列队，等候敌人降临。

艾莉亚出现在布蕾妮身边，再旁边是詹德利。当白鬼现身之时，迎面而起一片巨大的冷浪，那是一堵由不死生物的血肉所构成的坚实壁墙，一双双淬冰燃烧的蓝眼睛，形成一堵毫无破绽的墙线向他们逼近。

詹姆和布蕾妮一如既往的并肩而战，互为侧翼，无言地保证彼此不消失在视线中。她守着他的右侧，他看着她的左方，直到二人心神合一，仿佛一人挥舞着两把剑。若一个用刀锋砍死一个怪物，另一个便用火把将它点燃。

布蕾妮站在艾莉亚身边，想看好她，但艾莉亚独自一人也做得很好，詹德利在她的另一边挥舞着长剑，仿佛挥舞他铁匠的锤子一样。布蕾妮不止一次地劝他应该像他父亲那样考虑使用棍棒，甚至战锤，但这个建议只会让他不快。他认为剑是最优雅的骑士武器，布蕾妮懂这个道理，所以这是他唯一想携带的武器。

照看艾丽娅实在令她分心，所以她没注意到一片逼近的雾气幻化成了一只白鬼，就在她刚烧死了另一只白鬼的地方，那东西一闪而现，手上拿着一把似乎是透明玻璃做成的剑。它径直向她扑来，她立刻伸手去够剑，当时正是她挥剑杀敌后抓起火把烧死了那个怪物，就在那个地方！可是等她伸出手去时，她的指尖只碰到了空气。

她低下头去找守誓剑，那白鬼发出一声呜咽，转眼近身，抬手便要杀她。一切都太迟了，她心下明白，她无法找到守誓剑挡下这一击。

她闭上眼睛，等待死亡的降临。就在这时，詹姆却突然横在她身前，把她撞开，用寡妇之嚎接住了白鬼的攻击。那冰剑蒸发成雾，待詹姆的剑轻擦过白鬼的胳膊，它也立时破碎为晶。只是那怪物虽死，眼下却又有三只跟上。布蕾妮将手插到雪地里寻找她的剑，眼睛一直紧紧盯着新的敌人。

可詹姆却如那白鬼藏身的冰雾，他腾跃躲闪，转眼间接连干掉新出现的三只敌人。寡妇之嚎凌空划出血色之舞，异鬼于它仿若无物，黑暗中的一切都无从伤害她分毫。

最后她的指尖终于摸到了她的剑。又有两只异鬼出现了，她站起身，和他们较量起来。守誓剑重新在手，战斗继续，直到风息雾尽，直到进攻偃旗。

“谢谢。”待到剑重新入鞘，她对詹姆悄悄说道。他什么也没说，只是凶狠地瞪了她一眼，然后转身去拾他们的火把。

山姆威尔学士飞快地跑到她跟前，请求为伤员再撘一顶帐篷。海尔迅速清点报告伤亡人数，亚当爵士则建议将尸鬼的鬼火作信子，补充他们所剩无几的营火。布蕾妮边听边点头，一一应承，但她却停在詹姆身上——当她躺在雪地里等死时，挡在她身前的詹姆身上。

最终她回到了她的小帐子里，脱下靴子和外衣。尽管天寒彻骨，她仍感到暖和。她滑进毛皮大氅，抬头望着帐顶那深红色的帆布，脑中重现着战斗中那些可怖时刻。

那时詹姆守着她，仿佛传说中的神圣骑士。他手中宝剑如沸焰燃烧，剑锋映着火光，血色与黑烟交错频闪。他下巴上生了些细碎的胡茬，却更显坚毅，仿佛保护她不受寒冷和黑暗吞噬的盾，恫吓一切敌雠，任何伤害都无法跨过这道盾牌上前一步。

她的呼吸变得缓慢而沉重起来，记忆里他持剑的手臂为保护她发狂似的挥舞，她神志还没恢复过来，右手便顺着身体滑了下去，抚上自己敏感的乳尖，然后拽掉那厚重的大氅，搭在正在指下取悦自己腰间。

她以前不常这样做。她很少一个人睡。修女严厉的教诲仍然在她脑海中回荡,但自那以后她就知道了有这么一种行为存在。直到快三年前的一个晚上，在一个谷地的小酒馆里，詹姆一边嘲笑她一边灌她酒，她感到身子那么暖，甚至开始幻想如果詹姆没有把她一个人送到床上会怎样，幻想如果那些人渣散兵之间流传的关于自己的下流处置成真了又会怎样。从那以后她开始抚慰自己，从那以后她便知道了一种方法，可以减轻她无法参透的疼痛，成为了她无法放弃的解脱。

当她把手伸进马裤、塞进里衣，用幽灵般的温柔抚摸腿间时，她想像那是詹姆的触摸。她沿着褶皱往里摸，无比轻柔地滑入其中，找到那里光滑的唇瓣。每当她闭起眼睛，脑子里闪过詹姆那咧着嘴、让她火大的英俊脸庞，那里总是缱绻泣露。然后，她的指尖划过那个肿胀的小点，指尖一曲一伸，节奏迟缓而磨人，呻吟也随之倾泻出口。她战斗时不惯用的左手罩在她的胸上，搔刮着那肿胀的乳尖，正如她点燃身下火心的节奏。

她缓慢地堆积着快感，把头向后仰，正要发出一声低沉的呻吟时，帐篷却突然被掀开了。她发出一声急促的喘息，僵在原地。她尽量放松肌肉，假装没有做现在正在做的事情。

一个男人走了进来，厚厚的门帘发出一声沉重的声音关在他的身后。他一动不动地盯了她好久，然后走到她床前站住。是詹姆。她早该知道是他，在她听到那个响声的时候就该知道的。

“皮雅在我的帐篷里”，詹姆说，“骑着亚当·马尔布兰，就像骑着匹珍贵的骏马似的。马尔布兰和亨特住一间帐篷，所以我拐去了他那儿想睡觉，谁知亨特早把米娅拉进了他的帐篷，操她操得那叫一个震耳欲聋，好像弄得震天响她就不会在意她一点快感也没有了似的。”

他又停了停，解开他的剑带。剑掉在地上，詹姆踢掉靴子。她浑身发紧，手指还牢牢地夹在大腿之间，生怕她一动，他就会看到她的手指放在哪里。

“所以我就想，”他继续说，努力踢掉第二只靴子，“我到哪儿才能好好睡觉呢？我能去哪儿，肯定没人在那操来操去呢？”

他终于摆脱了靴子，脱下滚烫的皮衣，耸了耸肩。她几乎喘不过气。

“布蕾妮的帐篷，我想。没人会在布蕾妮的帐篷里做。”

他弯下腰，扯下她的毛皮大氅往后一甩，把她暴露在夜晚的寒冷空气中。即便漆黑一片，她也知道他看见了她的两只手——一只放在马裤里，一只放在长袍下，因为她能看见他的脸，就在她正上方，几乎和白天一样清楚。他的目光锁着她，她能从他的眼睛里看到胜利的异样光芒。

“所以想象一下”，他轻轻地说，“当我走进来发现这个时，我得多惊讶。”

说着，他躺在她身边，后背抵着她，和她挤在一张小床上。他拉过毛皮大氅盖过他们两人。

她从衣服下面伸出手来，脸上火辣辣的。

“别停下来，算为了我。”他突然冒出这么一句。

她尴尬得又僵住了。

“你在想蓝礼吗?”他问道。“不，这么冷的天儿，蓝礼是不够暖和你的。”

布蕾妮一动也不敢动，认命地闭着眼睛。她想回忆起当帐篷被打开时那份那冰冷的恐惧，她尽量压制着听到詹姆嘲弄她的沙哑嗓音时，身体再次蒸腾而上的暖意，她试图不去想他的身子现在就躺在她旁边的事实。

“你也没有想海尔，这是肯定的，”他说，“你的手指比他能带来的快乐多多了，你现在知道了吧。”

她没有移动手指，但是他却在她身边推了推她的屁股，身体中的那个小点便又像刚才一样被研磨起来。

“所以，你在想着谁的鸡巴呢，布蕾妮？”

 

她猛地吐出一口气，手指又动了一下，这感觉比以往任何时候都好。羞愧在她心中燃烧，红红的火苗穿透了她的肌肤，但她好想要，他就近在咫尺。她紧闭双眼，手指又动了动。

“谁在你那双长腿之间呢？”他问，轻柔的声音搔刮着她的耳膜。

她的呼吸变得急促起来，她闭紧嘴唇，竭力抑制住自己的呼吸，竭力不去想天亮了还得面对他这件事。

“谁分开了你的腿呢，布蕾妮？”他问，声音低沉下去。

她感觉到他那温暖的呼吸扑在她的脸上，明白他已经转过脸来面对她了。

“谁的鸡巴插得这么深呢？”

她仿佛飞了起来，试图咽下自己的呻吟，快感一波一波的绽放开来，直到身体放松，彻底瘫软在床上。

她仍是闭着眼睛，背过脸去，她不知道现在怎么面对他，以后又怎么面对他，尤其是在她做了这种事之后。他会不会觉得她很可笑？他会觉得恶心吗？

“现在，我觉得我们都能睡觉了。”他咕哝着，翻过身来背对她。

很快，他就睡着了。

 

 

接下来几天里，布蕾妮一直躲着詹姆。他们越往北深入，积雪就越深，夜间的袭击也就越猛烈。她觉得她可以装作很忙的样子，不去接近他。但她错了。

他们不得不说话，不得不并肩作战。每天他眼中夹杂着的狮子般的刻意目光刺痛着她，他嘴角浮现着的刀刃般的锋利微笑把她削成了碎片，他们的目光会穿过营火汇聚在一起，跳动的眼波一如往昔。直到……

 

“我们快到临冬城了。”一天早晨，詹姆说，他俩骑着马，在雪地里艰难地走在长长的队伍前面，眼睛扫视着地平线上连绵起伏的白色小山。

“你怎么知道的？”她问。

“我骨子里这么感觉的。”他说。

“骨子里，”她嘲笑道。

她听见他在旁边笑，虽然她没有回头看他。

“你那胖学士在地图上指给我看的。”

要说有什么的话，只是艾莉亚·史塔克，她们越靠近她的家，她就似乎变得越安静、越孤僻。大多数的夜晚，这个女孩和布蕾妮一起烤火，但她很少说话。詹德利总喜欢出现在艾莉亚所在的地方，不过当布蕾妮问他艾莉亚有没有告诉他什么要事时，他说那姑娘除了问他瓦雷利亚钢以外，也从来不和他多说一句。

“她原先就这么安静吗?”布蕾妮问。

詹德利哈哈大笑起来。“才不是。”

“我敢肯定，一旦她看到家人……”布蕾妮耸了耸肩，不知道她这话想安抚的是哪一个。

“一旦她看到她还在世的家人。”詹德利说，他声音中隐隐渗出了对石心夫人死亡的责备。

布蕾妮赶紧离开了他。他们之前有过类似的对话，结局总是一样的。

当临冬城终于在日落前出现在一座远处的小山上时，布蕾妮感到一阵轻松。从山上城堡升起的屡屡炊烟给了她希望：城里，珊莎和她的家人还活着。他们已经损失了三百人，好在大部队还活着。这比她从卡林湾出发时的预期好很多。

“啊，这里就是啦，维斯特洛最荒凉的城堡，”詹姆策马走到她身边说。“你知道我们可能被被困在这里一段时间嘛？”

“好吧，在我们到达临冬城之前，你还有最后一个瑟瑟发抖的快活晚上，好好活着别被异鬼干掉吧。”她说。

他讪笑道：“哎呀，你可会爱上临冬城呐。所有无聊的、彬彬有礼的、被责任绑架的奴隶可都在这儿呢。你心里有一半是北方人。”

“我是……”

“风暴地的小姐，我知道，布蕾妮，塔斯的 _处女_ —— _诶，不是_ ，塔斯的 _小姐_ ——也叫蓝宝石岛，蓝礼·拜拉席恩的彩虹护卫，巴利斯坦·赛尔弥的绝命人，史塔克家姑娘们的救星，兰尼斯特军队的指挥官，弑君者的代理骑士。我敢打赌，即使在这儿，他们也听说过你。”

“杀死凯特琳·史塔克的人。”布蕾妮下马命令扎营时低声说。

“是佛雷家干的。”他轻声说，当他走到她面前时，那嘲弄的语调渐渐消失了。“我恨不得一次全宰了他们，你也不会看到我羞愧地低下脑袋。”

“你根本不知道什么叫羞愧，詹姆。”

他笑了，但笑得有些苦涩。“我知道那是什么。”他轻声说，回头望着临冬城朦胧的轮廓。

她很少看到他这样：缄默沉思，眼含懊悔。

“可你现在站在这里，是来帮助他们的小队人马中的一员。”她悄声回道。

他回头看了她一眼，定定地望着她的眼睛。她也回看他，希望他能在她的眼中找到自己，就像她一样。但转眼间，他又一次把自己内心的想法从她那儿撇走了。他定了一定，胡子拉碴的脸上突然露出了一个轻佻的微笑：“所以你还是能直视我的眼睛呀。我都开始合计以后你是不是再也不看我了呢。”

她脸红了，把目光从他身上移开。“别说了。”

“别说什么？别说我怎么发现你——”

“ _詹姆_ ，”她发出一声警告。

他笑了起来，她转身走了。在习以为常的夜袭被击退以后，营地中的大多数人在睡觉前都和篝火旁轮值的士兵挤在一起。人们心情变得轻松起来，因为知道他们明天就要到临冬城了。

“如果史塔克家的族语是凛冬将至，那冬天都到了，他们该怎么说呢？”米娅·石东开玩笑地问。

“凛冬到了，”海尔狡猾地对米娅笑着说。

“凛冬已至，”亚当爵士说。

“凛冬恒将至，”詹姆说着，和海尔窃笑起来。

艾莉亚从座位上站起来，之前她坐在布蕾妮和詹德利之间。

“史塔克家人总道‘凛冬将至’，”艾莉亚低狠地说，“因为长冬即使已降，仍将 _更为_ 凛寒。”

女孩环视着营火周围的所有人，然后转身离开了。

“那，”詹德利说，“才是艾莉亚·史塔克。”

 

第二天，他们驱马疾驰，中午时分就到了临冬城。当他们走近城下时，大门却无一丝打开迹象，亚当爵士向守卫喊了几嗓子，也没得到回应。

“就像他们看不见我们来了似的，”詹姆嘟囔道。他们站在高高的石墙下，满身风霜，一个一个就像乞丐。

终于，一个人从高高的外墙上走下来，向他们喊道。

“来者统帅是谁？”他朝下喊。

“是塔斯的布蕾妮小姐，爵士。”亚当爵士答道。

“塔斯的布蕾妮？”那人疑惑。

“正是。”布蕾妮高声回答。

“你身着铠甲的颜色并非塔斯家族。”

“凛冬之下，我只能穿些简朴之物。”她答道，“请珊莎夫人出来，她会保证我绝无虚言。”

“你倒是不着家族贵色，可跟着你的人却红披加身哩。”那人道。

她是不是非得被逼无奈，把艾莉亚送到阵前对峙，才能说服守卫放她进去？

“凯岩城公爵给了我他所能调动的所有军队，来保护他夫人安全，”布蕾妮喊道，一想到她无法进入临冬城，想到上面的男人觉得她不够格领军，她的脸就悄悄地红了。“城上却如此兴师动众，是要拒人于外吗？我们是活生生的人，且我发誓，我们毫无害人之心，不过是想帮助你们抵御异鬼罢了！”

城门缓缓打开。

他们策马而入，詹姆在前面领路，他知道该怎么走，直到在一座城墙深处保存完好的高塔前停了下来。史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩站在院子里，身边跟着几个骑士和步兵。布蕾妮认出了两张佛罗伦的脸。史坦尼斯身后的高塔入口处，站着几个身穿深色皮甲的北方士兵，旁边是几个全身具着纯黑斗篷的人。一个小男孩独立一旁，布蕾妮在想此人是否就是瑞肯·史塔克，临冬城的少城主。

“你终于来向我屈膝了吗，女人？”她下马时史坦尼斯问。

他们早就知道史坦尼斯可能留在此处，尽管最后一次听到他的消息时，他正把波顿家赶回恐怖堡的老巢。

“向你屈膝？”她冷问道，“做梦。”

城堡外，两个女人走了出来，她们都是一头红发，一个竟连眼睛也是红的。布蕾妮知道，蓝礼之死，这红袍女难辞其咎。她尽量不问自己究竟为何要把她关心的这些人带到这里来，让他们听凭这个怪物摆布？

“那你呢，弑君者？”史坦尼斯啐了一口，“来请求国王宽恕的吗？”

“国什么？”詹姆风轻云淡地问，他下了马，不紧不慢地解着鞍囊。

“你的合法国君，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩！”一个佛罗伦家的喊道。

詹姆大笑起来。

“詹姆爵士笑了，”史坦尼斯道，“虽然他也承认他把自己的私生子、叛国者和前朝余孽助上王位。”

“哦，现在只是詹姆。龙女王说我不再是骑士老爷，或是什么御林铁卫啦。我现在就是个贫农，说得好听点的话。”

“我若首肯，你还是骑士。”史坦尼斯说。

“布蕾妮，我代表临冬城公爵欢迎你。”珊莎·史塔克走到史坦尼斯正前方，打断了他们的话。她双手捧出了一块硬硬的老面包，上面有一小堆盐。

“珊莎夫人，”布蕾妮微微一笑，算是问候。她快速掰下一小块，在吃之前把它在盐里擦了擦。

“詹姆，欢迎你来。”珊莎说着，把食物递给他。

“珊莎。”詹姆向她打招呼，接过面包之前用手指在她脸颊上轻轻点了一下。

“海尔爵士。”珊莎继续穿过那些挤在一起的骑手。

史坦尼斯和他的手下看着这一幕，一言不发。

“艾莉亚！”珊莎惊叫道。

突然，一个北方人从塔楼里冲出，大步向他们走来。布蕾妮瞧着那年轻人，只见他径直朝艾莉亚走去，后者还骑在詹德利身边的马上。他深栗色的头发和长长的脸足以表明这男人是艾莉亚的至亲，故布蕾妮看到他一把把她从马背上抱下来，死死地搂着她时，也并无惊讶。

“我们还以为你走丢了呢，”琼恩·雪诺把她的碎发往后拨，看着她的脸。

艾莉亚没有回应他的拥抱，只是默默地盯着地面。

“你不记得我了吗，小妹？”琼恩·雪诺问道。

“是表妹。”史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩叫到，这是珊莎打断他后他第一次放声。

雪诺的脸上掠过一丝阴霾，他没有回答。艾莉亚抬头望着打断了他的史坦尼斯，眼底带着审视的味道。

“你不应该回这儿来，”琼恩雪诺对艾莉亚说，“不是现在。”

艾莉亚的脸上流露出一丝困惑，“但是布兰——”

“艾莉亚，你还没吃面包呢。”珊莎插嘴道，把木盘捧到艾莉亚鼻子下面。

琼恩·雪诺转身带着他的姐妹走了，布蕾妮注意到，在离开时，他尖锐地看了艾莉亚一眼。

“琼恩，”山姆威尔学士踉踉跄跄地从人群中挤了出来，大声打招呼道，雪诺拍了拍他的肩膀。

布蕾妮与詹德利对视一眼，接着是海尔，最后是詹姆。然后他们被带到了各自的住处。

当晚他们在大厅内用餐。大厅的天花板是重新装修过的，用的新老鱼梁木并碳化的木柴拼凑而成，空气中弥漫着一股馊了的炖菜汤特有的泥土味儿，隐隐约约还混着点儿肉香。布蕾妮、詹姆和他们的人马坐在一张长桌上，看着房间里各种奇怪的派系分布：北方人和史塔克坐在一个角落里，守夜人的残余部队窝在另一个角落，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的人又在另一处，几个野人这边一群那边一簇地挤在这几方之中。

“这儿是七层地狱的哪一层啊？”詹姆小声问布蕾妮。

“我们还活着呢，”她回答。

“不管怎么着这还算个好事儿，”他说，“而且我不——”

詹姆不说话了，他盯着珊莎·史塔克走进大堂，和米娅·石东手挽着手向角落里的史塔克一家走去。大厅引了热温泉水入壁，十分暖和，珊莎现在待在屋里，便脱了斗篷。没有那厚重的外罩挡着，她的肚子十分明显——那孩子怀孕了。

“可怜的孩子，”布蕾妮低声说，然后她才意识到自己在盯着别处看。

“孩子？”詹姆反问，“要我说，她现在是个成熟的女人了。”

布蕾妮看见琼恩·雪诺向他们的餐桌走来，便不再说话了。

雪诺坐在他们对面，拘谨地朝他们点点头。“我代表我的家人和我弟弟瑞肯公爵，谢谢二位护送艾莉亚回家。”

“你谢她本人去吧，”詹姆说，“是她主动找上我们的。”

“我还得感谢你把珊莎还回来，是不是？”

詹姆耸耸肩，“是米娅·石东把她从贝里席那儿偷回来的。”

“好吧。但我肯定得感谢你把我弟弟从那个废弃的塔楼上推下来的事儿。”琼恩·雪诺说，深灰色的眼睛后面闪过一丝剑拔弩张。

“啊，是啊，你是该谢谢我。”詹姆说着，用了他在面对审判时惯用的傲慢口气。

“因为他发现了你叛国的罪行。”

“抓到我和我老姐上床？对咯。”詹姆说。

布蕾妮又开始暗骂起脸上浮现的红晕，但又强迫自己赶紧开口说话。“詹姆是来帮你们对付异鬼的。”她说，但两人都不理她。

“史坦尼斯为什么管你叫艾莉亚的表哥?”詹姆问道。

琼恩·雪诺定定地看了詹姆很长时间。“因为我是莱安娜·史塔克和雷加·坦格利安的私生子。”

布蕾妮使劲咽了一口唾沫，震惊地盯着眼前坐着的男人。

“雷加的儿子？”詹姆问道，“在那个黑火家的冒牌货篡夺王位时，雷加的亲生儿子却在北方受苦受难？”

雪诺耸耸肩：“没什么大不了的。”

“你还是像你母亲。”詹姆说。

“你认识她？”

“没有，我只见过她一次，”詹姆说，“但我知道你不像雷加。”

“你也认识他？”

“他曾是我的王子。”詹姆淡淡地答道。

“直到你背叛他的那天是吗？”琼恩·雪诺怒道。

“我从未背叛雷加。雷加本应是国王的。”

雪诺似乎被詹姆的话迷惑了，刚想问他，红袍女却出现在他肩膀后。

“雄狮和海上的女人。”女祭司说，眼睛上下扫视着他们。

布蕾妮盯着那个他们口称梅丽珊卓的女人。艾莉亚·史塔克之前在夜里隔着营火盯着瑟曦是什么眼神，如今她可算领会了。那女人会意地冲布蕾妮笑了笑，仿佛能读懂她的心思。

“你曾见过龙。”女人说。

“没错，”詹姆说，“我们见过龙。”

“传言果然不虚。”琼恩·雪诺道，“丹妮莉丝·坦格利安果真驭龙而来。”

“传言是真的。”詹姆说，“她骑着最大的一头，我弟弟骑着剩下的其中一只。”

“提利昂？”琼恩·雪诺惊道。

詹姆微微笑了。“龙背之上，从无侏儒。他们在三叉戟河与我们相遇，就在我们马上要被干掉的时候。龙焰扫荡了上千上万的尸鬼和白鬼。”

琼恩·雪诺瞥了一眼女祭司，她会心一笑。“火光绝无诳语，”她告诉他。

“那龙现在在哪里?”雪诺问道。“她会带它们北上来此吗?”

布蕾妮看了看詹姆，詹姆也看了看她。他深吸一口气，然后转身面对琼恩·雪诺。“龙女王在向北移动之前，必须增强她的兵力抵抗长冬。”詹姆小心翼翼地说，尽量让声音听起来没有任何变化。

琼恩·雪诺握紧拳头。“你没有告诉她，我们亟需她的驰援吗?”

詹姆轻轻笑了。

“我们什么也说不了，”布蕾妮开了口，“她本想把詹姆喂龙去的——万幸比武审判救了他一命。提利昂把我们送到北方，这是他唯一能做的了。除非她准备万全，否则她是不会动身的。”

“奔狼聚首，群龙方至。”女祭司道，琼恩·雪诺把目光从她身上移开，似乎不想听她说话，也知道她要说什么。“寡居的女王将从南方而来，成为重生之后的北方之子的新娘。”                     

“你吗?”詹姆笑着问雪诺。“重生的北方之子?他们是说你死而复生了。如果你娶了自己的姑姑，我就相信你真的是坦格利安家的人。”

“光之王将祝福这段婚姻，”女祭司说。

琼恩·雪诺站起身来，一言不发地走出大堂。布蕾妮试着回忆为什么凯特琳夫人不喜欢这个男孩，但怎么也想不起来。詹姆在她身边挪了挪身子，她转头一看，发现他正目不转睛地盯着那红袍女。

“你的神会祝福近亲结合的婚姻?”他问道。

有那么一瞬，那女人的嘴角更弯了些，布蕾妮觉得她脖子上的红宝石也发出了更深沉的红光，然后她稍稍低下头，转身走开了。

布蕾妮看着她走开，不敢看詹姆，她想知道，自从瑟曦在河间地加入他们之后，她便想知道，为什么詹姆每次路过圣堂时一定要进去坐坐。他对七神的信仰从未像现在这般坚定过。他曾告诉她，那是很多年以前的事儿，瑟曦曾经拒绝过他的求婚，她早应该知道他肯定会一求再求，他会找个修士来主持仪式，尤其是在他们到君临以后。

_“_ _我很害怕，爵士叔叔。_ _”_

“你很震惊吗？”他问，打断了她的回忆，他的声音有点染上怒意了。

“一个人要是随随便便就惊讶的话，他就不会跟在你身边了。”她说，觉得自己正临渊而行，如履薄冰。

“如果总有人要做这件事，你知道那人必须是我。”他说，“而且是越快越好。”

这句话不怎么刺心，她很惊讶地发现。可能她最后还是麻木了吧。

“她有孩子了吗？”她问。

他咳出了一声大笑，“就算有，也不是我的。很快就不是了，我是说，在我死掉之前。”

“你不必向我解释什么，”她说，站起身来离开了大厅。

她的双脚把她带到了屋外，但是她不熟悉这个地方。她看到一束光闪闪烁烁，想来那里必然是圣堂了。这是一座孤零零的小楼，伫立在白雪覆盖的院子里。它似乎把她拉向它。

那扇沉重的木门因长年废弃而吱嘎作响。在里面，她发现了山姆威尔学士。他正坐在圣母像前，祭坛上只有一根火光摇曳的蜡烛。学士并没有跪下，他的姿势也没有特别谦卑虔诚。

“请原谅，学士。”她说着，便要转身离开。

“小姐，别客气，无比欢迎您到这来，”山姆威尔学士说着，笨拙地站起身来，“ _求您_ 。请不要走。我只是来这儿思考的。”

布蕾妮关上身后的门，走过去站在少女像前。"凯特琳夫人曾经告诉我，她丈夫为了让她高兴，在临冬城建了一座小教堂。我想这就是了。”

“你认识那位夫人?”山姆威尔学士问道。

“是的。我曾向她宣誓效忠。”

学士朝她微微一笑。“你现在又要为谁效劳呢?”

她张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。凯特琳夫人的两个女儿都回到了临冬城，她履行了自己的誓言，尽管也不是她的功劳。她曾经发誓要杀了史坦尼斯，如果没人替她完成这个任务，她就会亲手报仇的。但是史坦尼斯就在这里，杀他不是难事，只是要等到他们都出城去再动手，才不算违反宾客权利。她曾发誓要保护詹姆，听从他的劝告，但却不为他服务。她没有别的誓言了。她父亲也死了。她更没意识到史坦尼斯现如今已是风暴地的封君。她没有什么封君。

“我没有向任何人宣誓。”她说。

“哎，”山姆威尔爵士叹道，“我自己也是如此境地。守夜人已经……不复存在了。有人这么告诉我的。”

“您不侍奉学城吗？”

“我是守夜人派到那儿去的，要在黑城堡当学士。这是最高的誓言。至于学城……小姐，我能来圣堂思考，就说明我不是学城的人了。”

“你会回到家人身边吗?”

“他们不会欢迎我的，”他说，嘴角挂着悲伤的微笑。“我弟弟已经代替我成为继承人了。”

“您父亲是我见过最糟糕的人之一，”布蕾妮说，她不知道自己为什么这样讲话，只是今晚她没有力气客套了。她记得她第一次听到灰鳞病大肆爆发，从多恩到里斯，自角陵蔓延到高庭的时候，她第一个想的就是，如果一定要死人的话，她希望是蓝道·塔利。

学士只是对她的出言不逊点点头，“海尔爵士跟我说了……是的，小姐，他确实是个很难相处的人。”

“您没有别的地方可去吗？没有人可以求助吗？”布蕾妮问道。她知道她至少还有塔斯，虽然暮临厅已是一片焦土了。

他的脸色亮了一点点。“有一个女孩——有一个 _人_ 。是的。”

就连这个可怜的学士都有一人等候。 _你又有何人可归_ ？

布蕾妮转过身来，望着少女像上那张可爱的脸。她在少女的脸上找不到一丝凯特琳夫人的影子。奈德·史塔克曾要求将少女塑造成爱妻的形象吗?

“我想，当死亡就在墙外一石之处等候我们的时候，空谈对未来的期待也是无益的，”她轻柔地说。

木门吱呀一声又打开了，珊莎·史塔克匆匆走了进来。“呀，山姆威尔学士，我无意打扰您。”

“您没有任何打扰，夫人。”学士说。

“布蕾妮，”珊莎低声道，快速走到她身边，“如果我打断了您的祈祷，请见谅。”

“言重了，夫人。”布蕾妮说，低头看着美丽的赭发女孩。

“他们跟我说已经安排了您和您下属住在一处了，可是这不行。”珊莎说着，将手环挎过布蕾妮的胳膊，带着她走向小教堂门口，三个北方人候在门外，跟在珊莎后面。他们是护卫。

“您不用操心我的住处，夫人。他们给了我一个带床的房间——”

“不行，布蕾妮，”珊莎坚持到，“虽然我希望您和其他贵族小姐一样受到应有的善待，但为了您的安全，您必须跟我们一起住在塔楼顶上。您不应该孤身在外面行走……或者任何地方。”

布蕾妮忍不住笑了。“夫人，我足以匹敌任何男人。”

“阿莎，”珊莎回头对一个护卫喊到。布蕾妮发现那个护卫根本不是男人，而是一个黑色短发，形容坚毅的女性。“告诉她吧。”

“这些野人会偷拐女人。”那女的说。“我能杀死一个两个，但一旦他死了，还有五个同伙等着上呢，还是不要单独乱走的好。我宁愿他们命丧异鬼之手，而不是我的刀下。”

布蕾妮突然停了下来，低头看着珊莎，就在在他们马上要进主堡的时候。她目光移到了她斗篷下的孕肚，她的肚子只微微隆起，几乎不易察觉。“珊莎，你是被攻击了吗？”

“我？不，没有。琼恩一直把我保护的很好。”珊莎道。“但是赛丽丝皇后和她的侍女曾经跟我说过类似的故事。那位陛下几乎不离开她的居所。”

“那你还好吗？”布蕾妮继续问。

“这里确实很艰难，”珊莎真诚地说，“每晚都有异鬼袭击，我们又缺少粮食。您来帮忙我真的非常高兴，小姐。”

“是。”布蕾妮答道，语气中有些失落。珊莎似乎不懂她问的是怀孕的事，布蕾妮也不好意思问得太直接。

“现在，我在阿莎小姐的房间里又布置了一张床。您一定是认识阿莎·葛雷乔伊小姐的，对吧，布蕾妮？你们会有很多话要聊的，我敢肯定。”珊莎挽着布蕾妮朝钟楼走去，一路闲聊着说。

葛雷乔伊?布蕾妮停顿了很长时间，回头看了看那个跟在她们后面的女人，她简洁地点了点头。

那天晚上晚些时候，三声号角连声响起，召唤他们又去战斗。布蕾妮跟着阿莎来到西边猎户大门附近的内墙顶上。外墙有两处被攻破。内墙也罹受破坏，好在用一堆碎石草草修复了，这堆碎石在城墙内外都留下了一个斜坡。

“他们喜欢爬上来，”阿莎指着那堆石头说。铁种姑娘拔出了一把龙晶匕首。

插满了火把的火盆被放在斜坡两边的裂口处。布蕾妮一想到身边没有熟悉的面孔，她就感到不安。一想到没有詹姆在身边战斗，她就觉得有如半裸着身体。但她不知道他在哪里，也不想让他觉得她需要他。

东北两面城墙的薄弱之处也传来了战斗的声音。突然，尸鬼从城墙上的碎石处涌现过来，布蕾妮拔出了剑。

“当时我在北门的一座塔楼上，但没有你在我身边，我感到很害怕。”詹姆出现在她的左手边，说道。

她瞥了他一眼，他冲她挤出了一个微笑。

“我忘了你没什么战斗经验，如果没有我的帮忙，你定会觉得孤立无助的。”她小声道。

“没有我的代理骑士，我看了最下等的侍从都要发抖呢，”他说，最后几个字被他吞了下去，那时他正砍断了一个尸鬼的手臂。布蕾妮用火把把那东西点着，狠狠地踢了它一脚，它从墙外滚了下去，边滚边烧掉他的一大群同伴。

她感到一阵战斗的热血涌上心头。当她和他并肩作战时，那感觉异常兴奋。她干掉了一个白鬼，他冲她咧嘴一笑，她也不得不回以一笑。

晚上战斗结束后，詹姆和布蕾妮、阿莎一起回到主堡的入口处。

“我听说，他们把女眷都安置在这儿。”詹姆说。

“不只有女眷。”进门之前阿莎回道。

布蕾妮转身跟在阿莎后面，但詹姆一只手搭在她的胳膊上，停住了她。

“住哪里随你。但如果你想和自己人住在一处的话，没人敢碰你一下。”他说，语气中带着少有的严肃。

“这样比较方便些，”她说，“不然珊莎会难过的。我不是担心有人碰我。”

詹姆点点头，慢慢转过身去，马上又了转回来，朝她咧嘴笑道。“你那个的时候才更危险一点——”

她回过身来一拳捶向他的鼻子，但是他脚下一滑，转身躲开了。她的拳头只能停在半空，他刚刚站着的地方。他的笑声回荡在漆黑的院子里。他已经走远了。

 

 


	5. 两柄剑会更好

她和詹姆一同坐在临冬城的内墙顶上。天光已经大亮，此刻曾被称为正午，尽管太阳只会在天上挂着那么几分钟。微风吹过，时不时带来一阵焚烧尸体的腐臭味，勉强吹开些许乌云，露出藏在那之后的一点蓝天。

布蕾妮瞥了一眼墙外，看见艾莉亚、珊莎、瑞肯和琼恩·雪诺正从神木林离开，正在争吵着什么。之后琼恩与瑞肯和他们分开了，朝猎人门走去。

“这地方一个月过得就好像一年一样。”詹姆若有所思，“所以在这里呆上一年，我会觉得自己至少已经五十岁了，前提是这一年里，还有太阳出现告诉我们一天已经过去了。”

不远处有一匹马正在嘶鸣，那是它最后的绝响。从他们到达临冬城的那一天起，他们就开始以坐骑为食。不管怎么样，他们都已经没法养活那些可怜的畜牲。

“这么说来，我们是不是已经没希望再看到那些龙过来了？”她发问道，她知道他现在想聊天。有时她真的很希望詹姆能乖乖安静下来。如今她已经认识了他的姐姐和弟弟，她想象着从他童年起大概就少有安静的时刻。总是要打趣，总是要紧盯着谁，总是不缺牙尖嘴利的评论给语带威胁之人……又或者对方并不是在威胁。

“你并不想谈论龙。”他说。

“是不想。”

“想聊聊塔斯 ？”

“是啊，”她说，尽管在他谈及之前她并没有在想它。但此刻她想起了自己的家乡，那里和此刻她所处的地方多么不同，“我想聊聊塔斯。”

他盯着他，眼带笑意，尽管嘴角却并未翘起：“蓝宝石之岛。”

“波德。”她说，她的语调中不知为何混杂了质问的味道。

“ **不** ，”他警惕地看了一圈四周，低声道，“不要——”

“——说出来。”她帮他说完了这句话，叹了口气。

詹姆耸了耸肩，他的表情显得有些恼怒。他总是表现得像四周有人在盯着他们一样，但她总暗地里怀疑他看待其他人对秘密的追求达到一种近乎迷信的地步。

“即使在这里，世界之顶，只有死人才听得见也不行吗？”她问道。

“这里不是所有东西都死去了，”他说，“而且大多不是死人的人都可以算是某种敌人。”

“你可以和我一起回去。”她温和地说，没有说到底是回哪里，只是直愣愣地看着他，以免他因她这样模糊言辞而打断她说下去。

他因她的坚持而感到不满，却也点点头以示同意。

“你会留下吗？”她轻轻地问，她也不知道自己为什么会问出这个问题。

他皱起眉，十分迷惑的样子，她这才意识到他从来没有想过，在那个小岛上除了她曾说过的渔夫小屋外还能有什么东西。

“给你当独臂武器师傅？”他问道，语调中又多了那么一丝调笑的意味，仿佛是因方才啐她而道歉。

“要那样你可得先成为骑士才行。”她说。

他笑了。“那当个马房小弟呢？”

“暮临厅大概再也没有马房了，”她说，“你觉得放羊怎么样？”

“有点犹豫嘞。”

她忍不住笑起来，不得不别过头去，不再看着他，然后大笑出声。她看向一边，朝着南方和国王大道的方向，她看见一队骑手，似乎还有马车跟在里面。

号角声响起，只有一声。

他们刚走到城墙下时，那支队伍已经开始进城。这是琼恩·雪诺送出去的一支补给小队。他派了五百人沿着河流前往白港，布蕾妮猜测回来的人数也许不到二百。

“七神在上，他还活着。”詹姆站在她身边，小声感叹，看着一个极为高大的男子骑着马走在队伍前面，身后跟着巨大的马车。

詹德利出现在了布蕾妮右侧。

“ **好的很。** ”詹德利说，然后拔出了自己的剑。

“别去，詹德利， **等等** ！”詹姆严肃地命令他。

但詹德利已经向那人冲了过去。从她第一次见到詹德利起，男孩已经长高了许多，已经比布蕾妮还要高了一点，但这个人更高，尽管铁匠身体结实，但对方至少比他重上了三英石。

詹姆大步跟上詹德利。身材高大的人已经下了马，头巾向后飘落，露出一张半是烧伤疤痕的脸。与此同时他拔出剑接住了詹德利的攻击。

他可能是桑铎·克里冈吗？

 **“詹德利，”** 詹姆大喊， **“桑铎！”**

但是太迟了，他们已然短兵相接。詹德利猛烈的剑术风格使得他在打斗中处于上风，但对方手握巨剑，仿佛能将人劈成两半。

詹姆站在他们身边，寡妇之嚎已经出鞘，却没法找到机会插手分开两人，布蕾妮站在一旁，和詹姆同样无助。

 **“为什么活人要伤害活人？”** 史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩风暴般地冲进院子里，厉声质问。

布蕾妮抽出剑，向打斗的两个人那里走近。

突然一把匕首飞了出来，击中了桑铎·克里冈握剑的手，他的剑抖了一下。詹姆趁此机会接住了詹德利的下一次进攻，冲进了两人之间。

“抓住他。”史坦尼斯下令，几个人从詹德利身后出现，踢打他的膝盖，迫使他跪倒在地。

与此同时克里冈将插进手腕的匕首拔了出来，扔在了地上，艾莉亚·史塔克突然出现把它捡了起来。

“不许动他。”詹姆大声地对带走詹德利的人说，想让史坦尼斯听见。

“这种无缘无故的攻击在你们那儿司空见惯是吗？”史坦尼斯厉声发问，“但是在这里这种行为不允许发生。”

布蕾妮知道自己作为总司令此时必须开口了，但她同样知道詹姆比她更擅长唇枪舌战。

“那也该我们来管教他，所以把他放开。”詹姆说，“他有极其充分的理由要杀克里冈。”

“那你告诉我们你觉得有什么理由足以让他杀人，弑君者。”史坦尼斯说。

“我做了什么招惹到了这个哭哭啼啼的小土匪？”克里冈问。

詹德利看起来很生气，试图再次冲向克里冈，尽管现在他被禁锢在那里，双手被缚。

“克里冈绑架了艾莉亚·史塔克。”詹姆说。

“那也是该他们史塔克自己解决的事情，我说你们在碰克里冈之前最好该问问他们。把他带到地牢里去。”史坦尼斯说着，朝詹德利做了个手势。

詹姆的剑依旧握在手中，兰尼斯特军队开始向前，院子四处逐渐响起收剑入鞘的声音。

“我是个史塔克，”艾莉亚大声宣告，“我说要你们放开他！”

史坦尼斯盯着她，大喊： **“雪诺！”**

坚定的步伐踩在冰上，嘎吱作响，只有脚步声在院子里回荡，琼恩·雪诺从方才在猎人门检查裂缝修补状况，他正朝这儿走来。布蕾妮看着他走近，他的弟弟跟在他身后。

琼恩·雪诺环顾四周，布蕾妮没有嫉妒他现在所处的位置。

“临冬城城主将会审判此人，”雪诺宣告，“从现在起，一切听从陛下的命令。”

士兵带着詹德利离开，琼恩·雪诺转向詹姆，詹姆正仔细地端详着他。“这将会是一场 **公正的** 审判。”雪诺对詹姆说。

 **雷加之子** ，詹姆一直这样称呼琼恩·雪诺。布蕾妮很少听见他用那般庄严的语调称呼什么人。

詹姆迅速地冲琼恩·点点头，再看了一眼周围的兰尼斯特小队的队长和士兵，突然收剑入鞘。而布蕾妮的宝剑依然握在手里。

她表情坚硬地看着史坦尼斯：“如果你们待他不公，你知道会有什么下场。”

“你在向我寻求公正？”史坦尼斯问道。

“你知道什么叫公正吗？我是在警告你。”布蕾妮说，朝他又走近一步。

“小姐，”琼恩·雪诺插话道，“您介意同我讲讲您对修补城墙有什么看法吗？”

布蕾妮又看了史坦尼斯一眼，收起了守誓剑，转身跟着琼恩走开了。

“你怎么还活着？”艾莉亚走开之前冲着克里冈嘟囔。

“早告诉你把我杀了好。”克里冈说，然后专心收好马褡裢，再也没有管她。

布蕾妮没有回头，但是她知道詹姆也跟了过来。

“琼恩，叫他们放了他。”艾莉亚说。

“没那么简单。”琼恩告诉她。

“就这么简单，他以为猎狗会伤害我，就是因为猎狗我才走了那么久。”她说。

“你 **为什么** 走了那么久？”琼恩问她，他们爬上内墙的楼梯，琼恩连转身看都没有看她一眼。

“瑞肯，叫他们放了他。”艾莉亚说。

“琼恩说了审判，”男孩回答说，“我会让他们比武审批。”

“你不放他，那 **我来** 。”艾莉亚朝琼恩啐了口口水。

雪诺停下脚步，转身看着她，面无表情，却显得非常悲伤：“艾莉亚，我身不由己。”

艾莉亚缓缓摇头，转身走开了。

“我能理解您的立场，”布蕾妮说，“但是克里冈绑架了艾莉亚，您不该指责詹德利想要他死。”

琼恩·雪诺久久地看着她：“那您能原谅我想要那个把我弟弟摔残废的人死吗？”

布蕾妮咽下一口唾沫。他问到她了。“我能理解。”

詹姆在轻笑。去他妈的。

“那我也能原谅您想要史坦尼斯死，”琼恩说，“但只是因为，像我一样，您意识到了我们的复仇有百害而无一利。公正也是一样，请放心，我会牢记这一点。”

说完这话，琼恩走开，去检查新修补好的城墙，他的弟弟跟着他一起离开。

“他说起话来和雷加一样。”詹姆说，语调中说不出的困惑。

“我应该为我们没遇到亚瑟·戴恩的私生子而感到高兴，不然你为了讨好他们两个什么事情都做不好。”布蕾妮厉声说。

“你也永远都闭不上你那张一直在叨唠自己辜负了凯特琳和蓝礼的嘴，”詹姆回敬道，伸出指头指着她，“别以为我不知道你这么喜欢劳勃的那个私生子是因为他长得和你那位死了的英俊国王一模一样——也是 **你** 没能救的那位。是，我是辜负了雷加，他们杀了他的妻儿，而那时我正坐在红堡里，低估我父亲的残忍程度，所以 **请原谅我** 对那人仅存的孩子还怀有些责任之心。”

“他刚刚说他想要你死。”

“你还说你原谅他这一点呢。”

她沮丧地呻吟出声。“要为你辩护太难了——”

“那就 **不要** 为我辩护，我从来没有叫你——”

“是你 **求** 我的，”她说，“每一次你把你的那些秘密丢在我的脚下，只有我知道你的所有真相，只有我全都知道。我难道该像其他所有人一样对你，任凭你被践踏吗？”

他的眼里闪着怒火。“你以为我想要你给我当保姆吗？”

“是啊， **不然呢？** ”

“我再也不会用我的那些秘密给你增添负担了，司令官大人，”他说。“我再也不会用我的那些罪恶玷污您的耳朵了。”

“把它们告诉将会成为你的妻子的女人吧，”她说，喉咙里突然干巴巴的，“把它们告诉和你分享同一个灵魂的女人。”

他瑟缩了一下，仿佛被她戳到了痛处，他眯起双眼，僵硬地点点头，冷漠地转身离开，朝城墙下的院子里走去。

她环顾四周，看见几双好奇的眼睛。该会有更多流言蜚语了，她对此毫不怀疑， **弑君者的婊子** 。

**难道不是吗？**

布蕾妮朝大厅走去，看到山姆威尔学士在角落那里正手忙脚乱地给克里冈的手腕包扎伤口。珊莎站在克里冈身后，手里握着一块已经浸透了鲜血的布料，学士开始缝合伤口，珊莎轻抚着他的肩膀。艾莉亚则站在克里冈的对面。

“叫他们把他放了。”艾莉亚命令他。

“你以为会有人听我的话？”克里冈咆哮着，狠狠瞪了学士一眼，看着缝合的针脚。

达渥斯爵士来到布蕾妮身边。自从他们第一次来到临冬城请求他们打开大门，他向她问过话之后，他们几乎没说过一句话。虽然她在来到临冬城之前从未和他见过面，她也知道洋葱彻头彻尾是史坦尼斯的人，和风暴地的所有人一样。

“小姐，”达渥斯爵士温和地说，“詹德利当真是劳勃·拜拉席恩的私生子吗？”

布蕾妮转身低头看着他，这才注意到席琳·拜拉席恩也站在他的身边，她脸上的石鳞使得她的表情有些忧郁。她看着布蕾妮，和达渥斯爵士一样的焦急。布蕾妮之前从未和这女孩说过话。

“似乎是的。”布蕾妮说。

达渥斯爵士皱起眉，和席琳交换眼色。

“多派些你们自己的人在地牢里守着，”他说，“告诉他们有什么事情发生的话一定要找你。”

布蕾妮盯着他，还没来得及说话，他和席琳就已经走开了。

争吵声吸引了她的注意力，她抬头看见艾莉亚和珊莎正在冲对方大叫。

“把 **危险** 人物带来——”

“危险 **人物** ？”艾莉亚打断了珊莎的话，她指着猎狗大喊，“你和 **他** 上床！”

桑铎·克里冈喉咙里传出低沉的咕隆声，布蕾妮猜测那是他在笑。

布蕾妮震惊地抬起头，对上正在火边打磨武器的海尔·亨特的眼睛，他惊得瞪大了眼睛，她知道自己大概也是一样。海尔表情惊恐，显得有些滑稽，布蕾妮只能摇摇头，示意海尔跟她一同走出大厅。

他们走向地牢，亚当爵士在院子对面看见了他们，也同他们一起前往。她把达渥斯爵士的话向他们复述了一遍。

他们在小牢房里找到了詹德利，他正在里面不耐烦地走来走去。

“为什么我在这里，而那个怪物却在外头？”詹德利质问道，“你们应该把绞索套上他的脖子。”

“又是无旗兄弟会的正义吗，詹德利？”海尔问他。

“我们知道该怎么对付这种东西，”詹德利啐道，“石心夫人知道怎么做，她渴望正义。”

“和我们看见你们把波德吊在树上一样的正义？”布蕾妮问。

詹德利盯着她，视线透过牢房门上的铁条窗落在她的身上。他不想再就这件事和他们争吵了。

“我让他们把你的被褥带下来。”亚当爵士打断道，试图让他们不再讨论无旗兄弟会这个敏感话题。

“他们要把我关多久？”詹德利问。

布蕾妮看着他，意识到自己没法给出回答：“我不知道。”

詹德利只是耸耸肩，仿佛他早就知道她会这样回答。他们把他留在地牢里，亚当爵士说他会派四个他们的人在那里守着他，同史坦尼斯和琼恩·雪诺的人一起。

那一夜他们在主堡里吃晚餐，四周的气氛十分紧张。詹姆和史塔克们坐在一桌，同桑铎·克里冈说着话，布蕾妮与往常一样，和他们自己的人坐在一起，阿莎坐在她身边。在这充满毒蛇的巢穴中，阿莎·葛雷乔伊是布蕾妮少有的颇有好感的人之一。在他们到达临冬城之后她这么告诉詹姆。“啊，你当然会喜欢她，她是长着奶子的我。”詹姆当时朝她咧嘴一笑。

“暴风雨即将来临。”阿莎说，脑袋朝史坦尼斯的桌子那边示意。在那里，琼恩·雪诺同梅丽珊卓夫人、史坦尼斯、达渥斯爵士和一个佛洛伦小声但激烈地讨论着什么。席琳小姐坐在他们身边，一句话也没说，尽管之前她常常是在她母亲的房间里用餐。

“为什么詹德利是劳勃国王的私生子这件事这么重要？”米亚·石东轻轻地问，靠向餐桌中间。

布蕾妮猛地看了那女孩一眼：“你问这个做什么？”

“那个女祭司先前问过我。”米亚说。

海尔和亚当爵士瞟了布蕾妮一眼。

阿莎嘲讽般地撇撇嘴，“ **国王之血。** ”

布蕾妮刚想开口询问她这话是什么意思，号角声突然响了三次。这是他们到达这里以来最早的一次进攻，坐在桌边的每一个人都仓促看向其他人，然后立即采取行动。

詹姆的目光从房间另一边传来，他们视线相撞，然后她才发现自己在等，等着房间里的人都走了出去，他向她走来。他们互相盯着对方，她不知道现在该说什么才好，但是她不愿意顶着先前的刻薄言辞继续并肩作战。

他的目光充满戒备，她知道自己一开始的话或多或少伤了他的心。他最终放弃了等她开口说话，这时大厅里依旧空空荡荡，他转身走向大门，停留片刻等着她跟上他。他们走出大厅，走向西墙，撞上琼恩·雪诺和女祭司在今早刚回来的一架马车后紧紧相拥，那姿势看起来就像是一对恋人拥抱在一起。他们似乎没有发现詹姆和布蕾妮。

布蕾妮看向詹姆的眼睛，对方翻了个白眼，什么也没说，他们继续走向猎人门边的位置。

尸鬼最先到来，同以往一样，寒风趋使着它们向临冬城的城墙进攻，但它们今夜的攻击中带着一种全新的狂热。当异鬼应该出现的时刻，全场唯有寂静。

“真怪。”詹姆低声说道，打量着城墙上仅存的几个尸鬼被扔下城墙，尸体和它们的同族一起，熊熊燃烧。

布蕾妮觉得空气中有什么变了，气氛变得奇怪起来，她嗅到一股寒冷的味道，让她想起了钢铁。

尸鬼身上的火焰突然摆动起来，脚下的城墙开始震动。

“像是有五千匹穿重甲的马在向这边靠近。”亚当爵士在稍低一点的城墙上说。

布蕾妮从来不知道什么军队能够如此声势浩大。她所经历过的最大的战争也不过是抵抗异鬼的战斗，但从远处传来的冰与冰的摩擦声里，她知道这次他们将要面对的异鬼数目将会是从三叉戟河那次以来所面对的最多的一次。

詹姆表情严肃的看着她。

她从遥远昏暗的远方，看向西边的森林，白色的罡风呼啸而过，甚至比树木还要高上几分。她向南边看去，连绵不断的山丘上，她看见有异鬼在朝这边靠近，它们远比以前的那些移动得要快。

“诸神慈悲。”海尔的声音从下边某处传来。

异鬼来临，它们骑着某种身形扭曲的怪物来了。

 **是冰蜘蛛** ,城墙上到处都在窃窃私语，从一个惊慌失措的人传往下一个人那里。

这是上千年来从未有人见过的怪物，在那怪物出现在他们面前之前他们甚至都没有时间思考。蜘蛛爬上城墙，仿佛那些城墙根本微不足道，异鬼和蜘蛛的尖啸同人类的哭嚎混在一起。

布蕾妮从詹姆身边走开几步，让他们有空间挥舞利剑，杀死那没有死在火炬、龙晶或是其他剑刃之下的冰蜘蛛。只消用火炬触碰一下它们浑圆的躯体就能够把它们杀死。它们锋利，嘎吱作响的长腿和不断尖叫着的口器，再加上异鬼锐利的冰刃，布蕾妮每杀死一个，它们化成一滩水迹，也就会有两个新的出现。

那些怪物一个又一个地坠下城墙，尽管布蕾妮已同它们搏斗得浑身是汗，但那寒意还是深深地浸入骨髓。詹姆在她身边，气势汹汹，但她就像能感受到自己一般能够感受到他的疲惫。在布蕾妮的另一边，阿莎正挥舞着她的龙晶匕首，但那东西长度不足以使她刺伤蜘蛛的躯体，而自己还能完好无损地不被那长腿割伤。当一个兰尼斯特士兵尖叫着掉下城墙时，布蕾妮拿来了他的剑，阿莎挥舞着詹德利打造的龙晶匕首和利剑，仿佛看到了得救的曙光。

最后一波攻击终于停了下来，寒风也不再呼啸。布蕾妮环顾四周，看着周围的狼藉。他们损失惨重。在神木林那儿，冰蜘蛛已经突破了防线，如同潮水一般侵入墙内，有人在战斗，有人在尖叫。有几只跌进内院里，院子里的人一拥而上杀死了没有异鬼骑着的，还在妄图入侵主堡的蜘蛛。四处传来妇女儿童的尖叫。

在大厅前，詹姆杀死一只试图从窗户里入侵的蜘蛛，那窗户实在太小了，根本没法容纳下它巨大的身子。布蕾妮注意到红袍女正领着一支队伍走在主堡的灰石路上。他们拖着一个男子向前走着，那人双手被绑在身后。

“是詹德利。”詹姆盯着他们，低声道，布蕾妮仔细向黑暗中看去，的确。

“你们在做什么？”布蕾妮将剑举在身前，朝红袍女他们走去，把这队人拦在主堡外。

史坦尼斯和他那边的几个骑士走进院子，朝他们走来。布蕾妮在其中看见了达渥斯爵士担忧的面孔。

她站在红袍女和史坦尼斯之间，剑尖直指他们，布蕾妮感受到詹姆正站在她身后，知道他和她做着一样的动作。“放开他。”布蕾妮命令道，她不喜欢这种感觉。

“让开，”史坦尼斯说，“此事与你无关。”

“一点牺牲微不足道。”梅丽珊卓说，语气几乎有些疲倦，“他有国王之血。”

“牺牲？”布蕾妮问，她低头看着詹德利愤怒的脸庞，发现他被塞住了嘴，“你们不可以拿他献祭。”

“可以等到天亮再做，陛下，”达渥斯爵士说，“这件事应当多加斟酌。”

“达渥斯爵士，”梅丽珊卓说，“您已经见识到异鬼今晚的力量，您知道拉赫洛需要我们的献祭。”

“没有人能拿其他人做献祭。”詹姆说。

“这是责任的体现，”史坦尼斯朝詹姆啐道，“我不期待 **弑君者** 能明白。”

史坦尼斯嘲笑着朝詹姆踏出一步，此时布蕾妮看见了机会。

她收剑入鞘，右手扼住史坦尼斯的押后，将对方的脑袋抵在主堡的石墙上。

在她身后，她听见海尔和亚当爵士在向史坦尼斯的人发出警告，他们来了，她松了一口气，她相信他们能和詹姆一起保护好自己。

布蕾妮加大手中的力道，这让史坦尼斯呼吸困难，但这人眼中没有恐惧，有的只是恨意。她向他的脸边靠去，感到自己在嘲笑对方，蓝礼死时的场景在她的记忆中挥之不去。

“你叫他弑君者？”她嘶声道，“我倒要叫 **你** 弑君者，我要叫你弑 **亲** 者。”

史坦尼斯试图保持冷静，但是她看得出他挣扎着想要呼吸。她感觉到他的手要碰到他自己的佩剑了，又将他的头朝墙上按了过去，加大手里的力度使得他不得不举起两只手想要把她的手掰开。只有战士他本人在此才可能从她的手中挣脱出来。

“小姐，”琼恩·雪诺在她身后说，“小姐，求求您，请将陛下放开。”

她看向左右，看见越来越多史坦尼斯的士兵已经出现，他们已然被包围。有那么一瞬她想最后一用力将对方掐死，但她还是松开了手，史坦尼斯趔趄几步，在她脚边平复呼吸。

布蕾妮再次抽出利剑，微微转身看向琼恩·雪诺。他们大概被五十个史坦尼斯的人所包围。她自己的人还在城墙上清理战场。

“陛下，”琼恩·雪诺说，他独自一人，身边没有任何属于他的士兵，“我以临冬城城主的名义许诺此人一场审判。”

“我已决定你的承诺没有任何意义。”史坦尼斯咳嗽着说出这句话。

“烧了他。”梅丽珊卓下令道。

艾莉亚·史塔克突然从红袍女身后出现，她将女祭司抵在主堡墙上，匕首尖抵在红袍女脖子上的红宝石上。那红宝石此刻正闪烁着火光。

“放开他，不然死的就是她。”艾莉亚说。

史坦尼斯抬起头看着梅丽珊卓和艾丽娅。琼恩·雪诺一动也不动。艾莉亚突然跪倒在地，挣扎着想要呼吸。

“ **不要！** ”琼恩说，朝梅丽珊卓那里走上一步，却发现有某个佛洛伦的配剑已经架在他的脖颈之上。

布蕾妮将剑指向梅丽珊卓的咽喉，小心不像艾莉亚一样碰到那红宝石。

“停下。”詹姆来到布蕾妮右侧，对梅丽珊卓下令道，他自己用剑的手和她的手相碰，寡妇之嚎的剑尖也指向梅丽珊卓的咽喉。

“不要伤害我妹妹。”琼恩说，声音几近绝望。

艾莉亚在地上又踢又喘。红袍女的视线越过詹姆和布蕾妮，她看着雪诺，脸上的表情十分怪异。

**“动手！”**

在琼恩·雪诺大声说出来之前，布蕾妮仿佛已经在空气中听见了这道命令，她的手臂有意向前耸动，詹姆和她一同动作。梅丽珊卓头向后仰去，下巴昂起，胸膛抬得高高的，詹姆和布蕾妮的剑同时刺向她的心脏。

布蕾妮听见身后传来钢铁碰撞的声音。她听见在地上的艾莉亚深深吸进一口长气，从眼角的余光中，她看见山姆威尔学士在女孩身边跪下。

守誓剑和寡妇之嚎整个剑身深深插进梅丽珊卓的血肉之中，只留剑柄在外，那女人眼中的火焰冷却了。但是当布蕾妮想要把剑拔出来的时候，她觉得剑仿佛捅进了石头里。詹姆似乎也一样。他伸出金手想把女祭司的尸体推开，但是一碰到对方，他厉声尖叫，突然那女人的尸体就从剑刃上脱落下来，两柄剑离开了梅丽珊卓的血肉，剑刃上燃起了蓝色的火焰，火焰在瓦雷利亚钢上舞动着。

詹姆挥动着金手，仿佛它将他灼伤，他转向她，意欲同她一同战斗时，才发现整个院子里的人都一动不动，看着他们。

“你们做了 **什么** ？”史坦尼斯喘着气，他躺在地上，依旧没有缓过来。

布蕾妮低头看着自己的剑，灼热的火焰舔舐着剑刃，她注意到有红色的液体顺着剑尖滴落在雪地上。寡妇之嚎也是一样。只不过那不是鲜血，那是熔化的红色金属，在滴落的地方逐渐坚硬，在雪地上形成了闪闪发亮的小坑。

那是剑刃上的红色波纹，布蕾妮意识到，它们从瓦雷利亚钢上流出，像是泪水一样，使剑只剩下暗灰色的钢铁，上头燃着淡淡的蓝色火焰。

布蕾妮瞥了詹姆一眼，她一开始以为他呆愣住的表情和她一样是因为他们剑上的巫术，但这之后她才注意到他看的不是这两把剑。他在看着自己的右手。

“把剑收进剑鞘里，把火扑灭。”琼恩·雪诺温和地说，他悲伤的目光注视着她脚下的尸体。布蕾妮照他说的做了，但是过了一会儿，当她再度把剑从剑鞘里抽出来，宝剑依旧在燃烧。

“亚梭尔·亚亥。”一个佛罗伦说道。

詹姆终于将寡妇之嚎收入剑鞘，金手握着剑鞘；他同布蕾妮一样，过了一回儿后将宝剑抽出，而火焰没有熄灭。布蕾妮呆呆地盯着他的剑，然后他们一同又把剑收回剑鞘里。

“是野火，”詹德利在他们身后开腔，肯定是有人扯掉了他嘴里的布头，“密尔的索罗斯以前就会耍这种把戏，会损坏钢铁，我怀疑对瓦雷利亚钢会更严重。”

布蕾妮继续盯着詹姆的剑鞘，觉得有什么东西不对了，如果那火焰是因为野火的话，她不知道为什么那火焰没有透过皮革点燃其他布料。突然她意识到哪里不对劲了。

詹姆的金手正紧紧地握着剑鞘。

院子里已经聚集了一大群围观的人，她抬起头，看到人群之中也有她的人。詹德利已经被放开了。琼恩·雪诺表情悲伤地冲她点点头。突然之间，她已经开始在解自己的剑带。詹姆在她身边，完全愣住了，她也替他解开剑带，小心谨慎地用身体挡住自己的动作，不能让其他人看出她从他紧握着的金手中将剑取出。

“这是奈德·史塔克的剑，”布蕾妮把两把剑一并递给琼恩·雪诺，说，“拿着。”

人群似乎向雪诺那边集中了起来，布蕾妮冲詹姆眨了眨眼，示意他离开。她不知道他们能做什么，只是逆着涌入院子的人群带着他向主堡走去。

 **他们可能会一拥而上，把我们一同杀死，** 我们手中没有武器，她这样想着，和詹姆匆忙踏上楼梯，走进她和阿莎·葛雷乔伊一起住的小房间里。

她一把甩上门，用门栓拴住，詹姆用牙脱去了左手的手套。布蕾妮替他脱去了斗篷，接着帮他脱下了熟皮甲，再接着是羊毛罩衫，而他自己已经把亚麻罩衫脱得干净。

他将右胳膊从袖子中拉出，固定金手用的绑带落在了地上，但是金手却依然粘在手腕处，没有掉下。他站起身，腰部以上一丝不挂，他盯着自己的金手，在门边两侧火炬投来的火光下，金手在不断地握紧又松开。

她脱去自己的手套走向他，向他伸出手去，手指犹豫地触碰到他的手腕，缓慢地向前移，抚摸过金子与血肉相融的、并不均匀的缝隙。她触碰到了金子，而那黄金却同其他血肉一般温暖，她犹豫地收回了手。

布蕾妮脱下皮甲时，詹姆已经在抠着金手与皮肤血肉相连处。他用了好大的力气，指甲掐进皮肉中，都抠出了鲜血。布蕾妮把脱下的外衣直接扔在了地上，将他的左手从他的右手上轻轻拿开，推着他坐在床上。她坐在他身边，把他的金手拉到自己膝盖上，轻柔地用手指甲顺着手腕抚摸到金手上，他颤抖着，手掌因着她的触碰而收紧。

她抽了一口气，抬起头看向他。他慢慢移动金手，握紧她的手腕，然后张开手指，攥成拳头，脸上的表情半是恐慌，半是惊奇。

他突然站起身，走向阿莎放在床边的小武器架。他穿过战斧和把把匕首，握住一把短剑的剑柄。他走向房间离床比较远的空地处，用左手把剑鞘褪去，开始挥舞刀刃。他的胳膊已经有一些萎缩了，看得出右胳膊比左胳膊更加纤细，但她也知道金手的重量也使他的胳膊保持了些许力量。第一下挥舞短剑的时候，他的动作明显有些犹豫，她能看出他现在还觉得什么都不自在，但是之后他摆好了训练的姿势，一个自从他孩童时第一次握剑起就已经练习了千百遍的姿势，突然，剑刃就如他手臂的一部分一般，挥洒自如。

他的眼中燃着笑意，挥舞的剑突然停在半空，对准了她，他呼吸粗重，目光又落在了手中的剑刃上，他跪在了地上。

她害怕失去他，红袍女用巫术杀死蓝礼的恐惧再一次溢满喉咙。可她在他面前跪下时，她看见了他眼中的泪水，感受到了他双手的颤抖，自从詹姆失去右手之后，她再也没见过他落泪。她站起身，一并把他拉起，让他躺回到她的床上。他任凭她对自己这样做，乖乖躺在那里等着她脱下了自己的靴子，看着她坐在自己身边的地板上。他们之间距离这么近，她甚至都可以感受到对方的呼吸。

他睡了一小会儿，而她却无法合上眼睛，这个晚上发生的事情走马灯似的在脑海里重现，让她根本没有休息的余地。冰蜘蛛，大举进攻的异鬼，红袍女，燃烧的宝剑，詹姆的手，所有的一切争先恐后地抢夺着她的注意力，她没法专注于一件事情太久。不论什么时候她看向那只金手，希望和恐惧同时擢上她的心脏。

当破晓来临之时，太阳还未升起，炬火早已熄灭，他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中他们四目相对。他抬起右手慢慢抚向她的脸庞，手指将她的发丝捋至耳后，露出她脸上的伤疤，他的拇指轻轻地抚过她脸上的伤疤上。她闭上双眼，假装他是想要抚摸自己脸上的伤口，只是因为这一切在他心里无比重要，而不是因为他只想看看自己的手是否还像前一夜里一般动作如常。

他们起床，离开了主堡，大步走过院子，经过小教堂，走向大厅。即使太阳还没有升起，大厅里也已经挤满了人，当他们进入大厅时，几乎每一只眼睛都落在了他们身上。

阿莎的视线和布蕾妮的短暂相遇，布蕾妮这才意识到自己把这女孩锁在了自己房间之外。布蕾妮试图向她传递歉意，但是阿莎只是暗示性地朝詹姆那边挑挑眉，露出一个了然的微笑。

**弑君者的婊子。**

赛丽斯·佛罗伦和他丈夫一起，站在他通常站着的桌子边，声音不小地说：“ **凶手。** ”

布蕾妮跟着詹姆走到他们在角落的桌子边，刚坐下琼恩·雪诺就朝他们走过来，他的长脸比平常时还要拉长几分。梅丽珊卓在他怀中的场景在布蕾妮脑海中闪过。他来到他们桌前，把寡妇之嚎和守誓剑扔在了他们面前。

“拔出来。”他说。

布蕾妮只是盯着他，警惕着对方奇怪的动机，但詹姆站了起来，伸手拿过寡妇之嚎。他用左手握住剑鞘，而右手，那只金手，将燃烧着的宝剑拔出。

房间中充满着窃窃私语，还有人惊得倒吸凉气。琼恩·雪诺期待地看着布蕾妮。她站起来，拔出守誓剑，它的剑身也在燃烧；她注意到皮革制的剑鞘完好无损，尽管她手握剑柄，依旧可以感受到剑身传来的灼人热度。

詹姆收剑入鞘，布蕾妮也这样做，他们把两柄剑重新放回桌上，就放在琼恩·雪诺刚开始放着的地方。詹德利从琼恩·雪诺身后走上前来，抽出守誓剑。钝灰色的瓦雷利亚钢上没有一丝火焰，詹德利把它重新收回剑鞘里。

“什么都没有。”詹德利喃喃。

“再试一次。”琼恩·雪诺对布蕾妮说。

她满怀忧虑，再次拿起剑鞘，拔出守誓剑。剑身一离开剑鞘，蓝色的火焰就在剑身上轻舞跳跃起来。

房间中再一次充满了谈话声。布蕾妮用眼角余光瞟了詹姆一眼。他们的注意力几乎都集中在燃烧着的宝剑上，没有一个人注意到了他的手。

琼恩向他们走近。“带着它们吧。”他冲两柄剑点点头。

詹姆走向他，抬起自己的金手，在琼恩·雪诺面前动了动手指。“那这又是什么巫术？”詹姆问。

雪诺盯着詹姆的手，狠狠地咽了一口唾沫。“我不知道，我信奉旧神。”

“你是亚梭尔·亚亥。”赛丽斯·弗罗伦说，插进詹姆和琼恩之间。

“我是 **詹姆·兰尼斯特** 。”詹姆纠正道，语气中充满着蔑视。

“你就是亚梭尔·亚亥。”赛丽斯坚持道。

“那她是谁？”琼恩·雪诺问，朝布蕾妮点点头。

赛丽斯看着布蕾妮，耸耸肩。“她是暮之星的女儿。”

“你们的预言不准确，”阿莎的声音从布蕾妮身后传来，“她的剑也在燃烧。自从我被你们囚禁之后我就一直听着你们念叨那个预言，但我从来没听过说亚梭尔·亚亥会重生为两个人。”

赛丽斯瞪着阿莎：“你不信神——”

“不是不信神，”阿莎回击，“只不过不信你们那堆烧火的祭司。我的神会像海浪一样席卷而来，像熄灭蜡烛一般将你们全部轰赶而散。”

詹姆抓起寡妇之嚎，将守誓剑递给布蕾妮。

“我不会更名改姓，这是我最后的剩下的所有东西。”詹姆对赛丽斯说，顶了顶布蕾妮的胳膊，然后走出大厅，布蕾妮跟在他身后。

他们回到了他们在城墙顶上的僻静处，一句话也没有对对方说。布蕾妮时不时打起了盹，醒来时只看见詹姆在认真检查他重获生命的右手。米亚和海尔最后还是找到了他们，在日落时给他们带来了炖菜。然后三声号角声终于宣告了夜晚袭击的来临，他们在沉默之中走向猎人门。

布蕾妮环视四周，发现有人员失踪，她这才意识到昨夜她甚至都没有好好听一听伤亡报告。但她还没来得及向海尔询问，尸鬼就开始了进攻。

在寡妇之嚎与守誓剑的火焰前，他们颤抖了。如果说瓦雷利亚钢可以削铁如泥，那现在它们更像闪电，迅猛地撕裂空气，她从不知道自己动作也可以这么快。

有了这两柄剑，仅詹姆和布蕾妮两人就可以守住城墙处的裂缝，让更多的人手得以去城墙的其他方向。然后白鬼来了，他们的嘶吼声在烈风中刺啦作响，而且数量比前一晚的还要多，骑着他们的冰蜘蛛以极快的速度爬上临冬城的城墙。尽管对右手还不甚确定，詹姆的剑很快就在两只手中来回挥舞，攻击范围巨大，布蕾妮知道他一人也可以守住这个缝隙。她握紧了剑，离他远去几分，蜘蛛在躲避他的时候撞在了她的利刃之上。整整几个小时，他们战斗着，战斗着，战斗着。

尽管她和詹姆守住了大部分的西墙，布蕾妮还是听见有打斗声从城内的区域和整个城堡中传来。

“我们被淹没了！”亚当·马尔布兰冲布蕾妮大喊。

“撤退！”布蕾妮在墙底大喊。他们退回到城内，已经被完全包围了，他们只得缓慢向主堡前进。城内和院子里有许多人在战斗，但是异鬼的数目似乎不可胜数。

 **我们这次必输无疑。** 她突然意识到。

詹姆加入一队正在包围主堡入口的士兵，他们目光相对。在他眼中只有坚定的决心，像是接受了命运。

在成百上千只冰蜘蛛向他们涌来的声音中，又多了一阵隆隆的声响。一道火焰从城墙的南边点燃，更多的火焰在东边燃起。紧接着是无法错弄的龙的咆哮声，正从头顶传来。

异鬼停下了攻击，在城墙上逃窜。

“追！”詹姆大喊，她试图跟上他，然而她的伤腿尽管能支撑着她走路，但实在没法让她跑起来。她看着詹姆，手中拿着蓝色火光点燃的寡妇之嚎，看着他爬过城墙，消失在了顶部，士兵们跟着他冲了出去。布蕾妮努力走到猎人门的城墙顶，看见丹妮莉丝·坦格利安和提利昂·兰尼斯特骑着龙低驰而过，呼啸的龙焰点燃了异鬼。

然后，在南边，她注意到一支大军正从远方靠近，他们手中举着熊熊燃烧的火炬。詹姆和跟着他的士兵们已经消失在了树林之中，她知道自己已经无法追上他们了。她回到大厅，听手下报告伤亡情况，指挥人手给伤者料理伤口。

几个小时后，太阳不情愿地在正午时分升起，詹姆这才走进大厅。

詹姆安然无恙，他们两人四目相对之时，他挑起眉，询问她是否也一切都好。她冲他点点头，然后继续帮助珊莎给一个士兵胳膊上夹板。

顺着眼角余光，她看见詹姆走向史坦尼斯和琼恩·雪诺。他步伐敏捷，肩膀放松了许多，他隐约和以前有些不一样了。如果这个想法不是那么荒唐的话，她甚至觉得他似乎还高了一些。

 **在这个世界，龙在天空中飞翔，宝剑上会燃起火焰，金手会变成血肉，还有什么会显得荒唐吗？** 她想。

片刻后，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的异邦人们像军队一般进入大厅时，她正在桌边吃着炖菜，詹姆就坐在她对面，面前也摆着一只碗。他们没有说话，她已经不记得他们上一次对对方说话是什么时候了。

多斯拉克人进来了，还有几个厄斯索斯人，一个盛夏群岛人，几位领主还有骑士，她认出他们是来自河湾地，风暴地，还有河间地。她还认得几位：一个年轻男子还穿着马泰尔家族的家徽，洛拉斯还有加兰·提利尔，密尔的索罗斯。显然龙女王已将整个南方收入麾下。

提利昂走进大厅时，龙女王跟在他身后。她被带到史坦尼斯和琼恩·雪诺面前，引起了极大的骚动。

达冯·兰尼斯特冲进大厅，径直走向他们的桌边，拍着詹姆的后背大喊：“老表！”

达冯爵士把阿莎·葛雷乔伊当成了侍女，连连叫她给自己也端碗炖菜过来，布蕾妮和詹姆被他分散了些许注意力，后知后觉地发现瑟曦·兰尼斯特已经来到了他们的桌边，丹妮莉丝那个长得很凶的宽脸北方人正挽着她的胳膊。

“夫人，请坐。”北方人对瑟曦说，布蕾妮往旁边移了移，给她在长椅上腾出点地方。

詹姆眼神锐利地瞟了达冯一眼，然后视线落在瑟曦身上。“你怎么在这儿？”

瑟曦冷冰冰地看着他：“陛下保证我在临冬城会安全无虞。”

 **“陛下？”** 詹姆的语气中充满怀疑。

北方人依旧站在瑟曦身后。布蕾妮看着詹姆慢慢抬起头，眼神几乎能把他割开。

但是之后詹姆的目光落在布蕾妮身后，他开始显得有些愤怒。

“爵士。我是说 **小姐** ？”（好像加上连接词更符合原著，不加也没关系）

布蕾妮转过头去，看见一个更高，更年长的波德瑞克站在面前，弥赛拉和托曼在他身后。

“波德？”

“小姐？”波德声音破碎，他的脚不断地在变化重心，显得很犹豫的样子。

她站起来，紧紧抓着男孩的肩膀，努力把泪水憋回眼眶：“我——”

她知道她若是再多说一个字，喉咙中的肿块会使得她泣不成声，所以她只是冲波德点点头，拍了拍他的肩膀。詹姆出现在了她身边，盯着这三个孩子。

“你们来这里做什么？”詹姆问他们，声音柔软了许多，从他的话语中只听得出一丝愤怒，也许还有一丝恐惧。

“我们收到了您的渡鸦，舅舅爵士。”弥赛拉说，“所以我们去了君临。”

女孩自从布蕾妮上次见她之后变了许多，她长高了，眼中的警惕也加深了。一块面巾围在脸上，用来遮掩她的伤疤。托曼也已经长得比波德还要高了。

“ **我的** 渡鸦？”詹姆小声重复，如炬的目光指向了瑟曦。

“但是当我——我们到君临的时候，您已经走了，爵士。”波德说。

“所以，我们听从布蕾妮小姐的话去找了提利昂舅舅。”托曼说。

现在詹姆谴责的目光对准了布蕾妮。

“我不知道她会叫他们去找 **他** 。”瑟曦说。

“我告诉波德，到最后关头，什么希望都没有了的时候，如果他们实在没有地方能……”布蕾妮耸耸肩，瞪了回去。并不是她叫他们离开塔斯的，显然在詹姆坚持要瑟曦一同前往北境之前，她就已经这样做了。

“我们的钱在酒馆里被偷了。”弥赛拉说。

“所以他们来找了我，”提利昂慢慢走向他们，“可把我吓了一跳，我不知道你还有这本事，老哥，把全世界都骗过去了。”

詹姆的表情在说他并不想要这样的赞美。他只想要托曼和弥赛拉安全地留在塔斯。

“喔，他的小把戏只把我骗了，骗我相信他们已经死了，”瑟曦说，她从长凳上转过来，以便自己可以面对他们，“他骗得我趴在穿着他们的衣服的侍从烧焦的尸体上哭泣。是我把全世界都给骗过去了，虽然我相当不情愿。”

也许在半年前她在河间地加入他们的时候，詹姆就不应该把真相告诉他姐姐。

一切都不是被计划好了的，据布蕾妮所知，詹姆前往君临，以为瑟曦会和孩子们一同离开。但是他低估了他姐姐对铁王座的执着。詹姆通过红堡的地道把孩子们偷偷送往亚当爵士那里。但是当他看见白剑塔在伊耿的投石机下熊熊燃烧的时候，他看见了隐藏他们逃匿的踪迹的机会，他抓住了它。布蕾妮和波德在城外带着新的坐骑等着他们。她依旧可以记起詹姆把托曼和弥赛莱带上马时为胜利雀跃的神情，伊耿的军队的进攻并不怎么明智。

詹姆这时捏着鼻梁时的表情却没有那般雀跃了，他没有意识到自己用的是金手。托曼抬起手把詹姆的右胳膊一把拉下，一脸敬畏地把它仔细瞧了个遍。

“ **这** 你又是怎么做到的？”提利昂盯着他的金手，小声问道。

甚至瑟曦都骇然盯着他。

詹姆看着托曼不断地检查着他的手，胡子下露出一个小小的微笑，露出了洁白的牙齿。“杀了个女巫。”

提利昂大笑。托曼也笑了起来，詹姆伸手揉了揉他的头发。弥赛拉没有笑，但是当詹姆用金手轻轻碰了碰她的鼻尖时，她的眼睑也像是因为喜悦而在颤抖。

“你总是可以去参加马戏团，”瑟曦朝他的手点点头，“这把戏可以吸引好多人。”

瑟曦的话破坏了这片刻的温暖，詹姆脸上的乌云再次聚集起来。他的姐姐把孩子从隐蔽的地方带了出来，这给他肩上添上又了一份负担。

布蕾妮看着波德，感觉眼泪又要掉出来。她太想念这孩子了。

“小姐，”山姆威尔学士说，“我们希望和你们一起谈谈。”

布蕾妮转身看见琼恩·雪诺站在学士身边。她用力再按了波德肩膀一下，跟着他们走了；詹姆对瑟曦小声说了些什么，声音太小布蕾妮听不清，然后也跟着他们走了。

他们跟着那两个人走进阳光中，山姆威尔学士带他们走进小教堂。他们进入教堂，琼恩环顾四周，非常不适地看着七神的脸庞。

“对我的手你可有什么解释吗，学士？”詹姆小声地问。

“拜托，叫我山姆就好了。我觉得我不再算是学士了。”

布蕾妮几乎笑了出来。山姆听起来就像不断叫别人不要再管自己叫“爵士”的詹姆。

“没有人知道你的手到底发生了什么，”琼恩说，他的语调中分明暗示着他还担心着其他事情，“这是诸神的恩赐。”

“或是诅咒。”布蕾妮嘟囔。和那两把剑一样，它们来自于同一个女人，正是她放出了杀害蓝礼的黑影。

詹姆恼怒地瞟了她一眼，而琼恩只是耸耸肩。

“我想和你们谈谈那两柄剑的事情。”山姆说。

这回轮到詹姆耸肩了。“和詹德利说的一样，只不过是巫师的伎俩而已。我也见过索罗斯搞这种鬼把戏。”

但肯定不只是这样，布蕾妮知道。詹姆肯定也知道，他们握着它们，握了那么久，足够了解它们，它们剑身上燃起的火焰，使它们变得更加危险致命。

“詹德利已经不觉得那是个把戏了，”琼恩说，“整整一个晚上，五十个人把剑抽出剑鞘，但是它们从来没有为任何一个人燃起过火焰。詹德利检查过剑刃，他不知道为什么红色的染料能那样流出却不留下任何伤痕。他说即使是瓦雷利亚钢也不能自己重铸。”

“所以呢？我觉得金手复活还更有趣些。”詹姆开始踱步，显然因这对话而开始恼怒。

“有一个预言。”山姆说。

“我们听说了，”布蕾妮说，“戴佛斯爵士带来伤员的时候和我讲过，不可能是我，我没有龙之血脉。塔斯从来没有出过国王，我也不可能会是那个王子。”

“琼恩是预言中的王子。”山姆说。

“你一开始过来的时候还说那王子是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。”琼恩短促地对山姆说。

“伊蒙学士也认为……没有关系。我在那儿，琼恩，你示意他们杀了她，这和你亲自刺穿她的心脏一样。他们这样做的时候，剑上就燃起了火焰。”

布蕾妮和詹姆互相瞟了对方一眼，她觉得他对这件事的理解并不比她清楚。

“那为什么这剑上的火焰不为我燃起？”琼恩语气疲惫，他显然已经想要离开，还有千桩事情在等着他去解决。

“他们是剑刃，”山姆说，“他们是武器，他们为你所用。”

“光明使者？”琼恩问，布蕾妮从未听过他的声音如此接近笑声，“你要我相信，詹姆·兰尼斯特， **弑君者** ，是光明使者？”

“这位小姐也是，”山姆真诚地说，“这把剑被分——”

“谁管你的预言说什么？”詹姆插进话来，“我们应该讨论的是现在那个龙女来了，我们该怎么把异鬼赶回墙外头去。”

“我们是该讨论这个，”琼恩赞同，“梅丽珊卓常说生命需要以死亡为代价。显然是她的命给我们带来了这巫术。问题是我们该怎么利用？史坦尼斯威胁我如果我不把你们二人处决，他就撤兵离开。丹妮莉丝说她希望我们在夜幕降临前都要向她示忠。我们现在又多了两千张嘴要吃饭，还有三条龙要安置。”

“我不会向她示忠。”布蕾妮说。

“史坦尼斯已经想要你死了，现在你还想招致龙女王的怒火吗？”詹姆恼怒道，“提利昂只是多给你买了一点时间，但你最终还是得向她屈膝。”

琼恩和山姆都盯着布蕾妮。

“塔斯的力量微不足道，她为什么要在乎？”布蕾妮双手抱臂，绷紧下巴。她不该把自己带上像詹姆对伊里斯那时的位置。 **凯特琳夫人尸骨在哪里，你的位置就在哪里，** 她脑海中的声音在嘲弄她。

“这不是塔斯的事，”詹姆啐道，“这是你。你以为整个维斯特洛哪里不在低语着你的名姓？从蓝礼到三叉戟河到那些该死的比武审判——你杀了无畏的巴利斯坦，布蕾妮。你带领一支军队在有史以来最严酷的寒冬中到达临冬城反抗异鬼进攻。你掐史坦尼斯的脖子就像掐着玩具娃娃一样。现在你又有了一把燃烧的宝剑，它直接就来自什么愚蠢的预言！这几件事早已使你成为那该死的 **英雄** 了，如果你再违背我们的小坦格利安女王的意愿，你就会在她新建立的统治下投上一层阴影，她不会坐视不管的！”

布蕾妮吃了一惊。在三叉戟河的时候，那是詹姆，她带领前往临冬城的军队也是詹姆的军队。她辜负了凯特琳夫人，蓝礼死在了她的怀里……“我只是一个傀儡——”

教堂门吱吱作响，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安身着白狮皮和棕色靴子走了进来。

有人低声唤了一句 **“陛下”** 以示招呼，但是布蕾妮注意到除了点头以示尊敬，没有人再有过多动作。 **我不是唯一一个不愿屈膝之人** ，她想。

龙女王身侧站着两名多斯拉克男子，在他们后面是她的那个北方人，两个厄斯索斯女人，提利昂·兰尼斯特，还有洛拉斯·提利尔。

一个女人把教堂大门关上时，布蕾妮觉得自己掉进了陷阱。

“赛丽斯·拜拉席恩给我讲了一个有趣的故事，关于宝剑上燃起了火焰，”龙女王说，她偏过头来，长长的银色发辫从肩头滑落，“我想看看这些剑。”

詹姆一声呻吟，女王闪着光的视线落在他身上。畏惧于女王盯着詹姆的视线中的压迫，布蕾妮抽出自己的宝剑，向女王展示。

两个多斯拉克人却把这当成了威胁，一人拔出了他的亚拉克弯刀，迅速落在女王面前，另一人则赤手空拳站在布蕾妮面前，低头看着她。他皱着眉，长长的黑色发辫中铃铛叮当作响，他视燃烧着的宝剑为无物，微微向前倾，嗅着她。

布蕾妮心中的善意削减了几分，她握紧了守誓剑，盯着对方。他比她高，而他们视线平齐，眼睛对着眼睛。

女王语调轻柔却坚定地用异国语言对那人说了什么。他回头看了女王一眼，然后看向布蕾妮，将她打量一番，对她的剑嗤之以鼻。然后他用自己本族的语言嘟囔了什么。提利昂闭上眼睛，显然十分震惊。

丹妮莉丝身边那个最年轻的女人翻译道：“小姐，卡奥想知道您到底是不是女人。”

詹姆在走到她身边，她没有察觉到他的动作，她只听见他深吸一口气，知道他要开口说话了，她能想到他对多斯拉克人说的话会造成什么后果。

“那 **他** 真的是个男人吗？”她飞快道，趁詹姆的嘴还没把自己送去喂龙之前。

丹妮莉丝·坦格利安又用异国语言说了一遍，对多斯拉克人也是对那个女人。多斯拉克人没有动，但他脸上的敌意逐渐变成笑容。

“贾科卡奥无意冒犯，小姐。”丹妮莉丝·坦格利安语调轻柔，显然在告诉他们她不会容忍任何冒犯的行径发生。

“是嘛？”詹姆用他发号施令的语调低声说了一句，无视女王试图转换话题的愿望。

龙女王的视线落在詹姆身上，将他的傲慢尽收眼底。

“您已经看过这剑了，陛下。”琼恩·雪诺说，指着守誓剑，想要缓和气氛。

“另一把呢？”丹妮莉丝问道。

詹姆慢慢抽出寡妇之嚎，剑身上的火焰距那个多斯拉克人的脸只有分毫。多斯拉克人没有躲开。布蕾妮注意到提利昂正紧张地注视着那个多斯拉克人。

“你们现在可以把它们收起来了。”女王说。布蕾妮对她发号施令的专横态度感到恼怒，把自己的怒火全部撒在对面的多斯拉克人身上，她瞪着对方，遵从了女王的命令。多斯拉克人脸上带着一种残忍的愉悦将她浑身上下打量了一番。透过他暗色的胡髭，她看见他张开了嘴，慢慢地舔了一下嘴唇。她感到挫败，也感到愤怒。詹姆在她身边，像一口沸腾了的大锅，她可以感受到他握剑的手在移动。

丹妮莉丝呼出一口气，用异国语言严厉地说了一声什么，然后转身离开了，厄斯索斯人全跟着她出去了，满怀敌意的多斯拉克人尽管是动作最慢的最后一个，也跟着离开了。

布蕾妮瞟了一眼四周，发现没有一个人高兴。

有疤的北方人先开口：“卡奥是我们的盟友，他并不代表女王。”

“她无意冒犯。”提利昂肯定地说，尽管他脸上的表情说明他已然知道对方越界。

洛拉斯·提利尔直视着布蕾妮的眼睛。他们从来不是朋友，在战争中甚至还曾站在相对的两方，但她也能看见他脸上的愤怒。

因为自己在这事件中的表现她隐约觉得有些尴尬，但她不知道该对他们说些什么以防事态进一步恶化。

“抱歉，借过。”她说，然后走出了教堂。詹姆跟在她身后，她知道，而且提利昂也跟着他们。

“小姐——”

“这太无礼了，提利昂，”詹姆插话说道，“任何外交辞令都无法改变这一点。”

“我以为， **也许，** 我们现在还有更要紧的事情要处理。”提利昂咬牙切齿。

“的确，”他们朝大厅走去，布蕾妮同意道，“我们别再谈那些了。”

瑟曦和孩子们站在门口。詹姆领着托曼和波德去他们和兰尼斯特士兵一起的房间。

“我们得住在主堡里，”瑟曦瞪着布蕾妮，仿佛这一切都是她的错，语气中充满着恼怒，“弥赛拉和劳勃的那个杂种住在一起，这是侮辱。我得和你还有那个葛雷乔伊怪物一起住。”

布蕾妮刚想回答，米亚·石东和珊莎·史塔克一同走出大厅。珊莎停下脚步，看着他们，当她的视线落在提利昂身上时，她的表情有些不自然。等她看见瑟曦时，脸色变得非常难看。

瑟曦知道珊莎与乔佛里的死毫无关系，但她打量着珊莎的时候，这事实却没有阻止这位前太后脸上恶毒的欢喜。

“怎么了，珊莎。我相信你是长大了，是哪呢？你长高了吗？”

“你好啊，珊莎。”提利昂说，他礼貌地点点头，假装没有注意到对方怀孕了的事实。

“不对，不是这样，你不是长高了，”瑟曦的声音仿佛掺了蜜，布蕾妮非常熟悉她这语调下的恶毒，“你是把头发留长了吗？”

弥赛拉看起来有些尴尬。米亚试图把珊莎拖走，但当珊莎注视着瑟曦的时候，她美丽的脸庞似乎石化了一般。

“够了。”提利昂对瑟曦嘶声道。

“到底是哪儿呢？”瑟曦用手指不断敲打着嘴唇，一副十分困惑的模样，“是哪儿变了呢？”

“唯一的变化只在于现在是你在我家寻求庇护，瑟曦夫人，”珊莎的语气非常优雅，“而我不欢迎你。”

珊莎再瞪了瑟曦一眼，然后转身离开。

提利昂极力忍住笑意，但是瑟曦还是看见了，她拉着弥赛拉一同走向主堡。

“还觉得她值得你去救吗？”他们看着这位老姐走过院子，提利昂平静地问布蕾妮。

“诸神决定她不该死。”布蕾妮说，重复了一遍瑟曦自己的话。

“是 **你** 决定的。”詹姆说，重新加入了他们。她抬起头看着他，看着他站在那里，右手叉腰注视着瑟曦离开，再一次感受到了他的改变。他们一同看着，直到丹妮莉丝的北方人走出教堂，挽起瑟曦的手，帮助她走过重重积雪。

“我想我该去和珊莎谈谈。”提利昂有些丧气。

詹姆笑了：“那该会好看了。”

“毫无疑问。”提利昂说，冲他老哥笑了一下，然后他们都意识到自己不该这样做，然后刻意不再看着对方。看见这让布蕾妮有些伤心，她差点说出来了，却也只是看着提利昂离开。

“你觉得我被诅咒了，”等只剩他们二人之后，詹姆说道，“你一直那样看着我，好像我会突然死去或者爆炸一样。”

她无话可说，只能盯着他。他带着她走开，回到他们在城墙上的位置。太阳西沉，它在天空中仅仅呆了两个小时。她踏上坚硬的石头走道，倚靠在防护矮墙上。他坐在她对面。

“我的孩子们再也不安全了，”他说，“他们在这儿，和我们在一起，暴露在敌人的攻击下，我不知道我能不能信任我的小弟弟，但是我依旧愿意相信他。而你，你会被你那固执的荣誉害死。”

“你忘了昨晚异鬼差点骑着冰蜘蛛占领了临冬城，我们拔剑时它们在燃烧，你的金手重获了生命。”

他咧嘴一笑，把脑袋靠在石墙上，抬头看天，然后放声大笑，这笑就像他在火边和士兵们玩乐讲笑话时发出的笑声一样，她觉得自己嘴角上扬，忍不住也笑了起来。他止住笑声，温柔地对着她微笑。

“那两柄剑，”他说，“我梦见过它们。”

“我睡得不够，连梦都来不及做。”她说。

他慢慢摇头，盯着她。“布蕾妮，我在很久之前就梦见过那些剑。”

她看着他，不知道该说什么才好。

“我梦见我手握一把燃烧的长剑，你也有一把。我看见我们一同在凯岩城地下。”

如果是别人，而不是他说这话，她也许不会相信。但这可是詹姆。他语调中有什么东西，让她觉得有些奇怪。

“雷加来找我了，还有伊里斯的其他铁卫。他们指责我违背了誓言，还指责我伊莉亚和他们的孩子的事。”

她等待着，想要告诉他那些梦不重要，那只是一个梦而已，但他将手插进发中。那只金手。

“他们向我冲来时我的剑熄灭了，只有你的还燃烧着。”

布蕾妮耸耸肩，但她感到一丝寒意。看得出他为这记忆困扰了许久。

“什么时候？”她问，努力让自己的声音保持波澜不惊，努力让它看起来不过是一件微不足道的小事。

他的笑容变得狡黠起来，他把脑袋又靠在了墙上，抬头看着逐渐昏暗的天空。“我把你留在赫伦堡后的那天，”他说，“我醒来之后，立刻命令铁腿给马上鞍，然后回去找你。”

她记得他那时曾对她说过。她以为那只是一个玩笑，他说的东西里一半都是在开玩笑，“那不过是一个梦而已。”

“我枕着鱼梁木睡着了。”

她想帮他走出因为这梦产生的奇怪情绪，她不愿自己的生活总是被这样的东西所左右。

“为这个理由跳下熊坑太傻了，詹姆。”她说。

他突然看起来没有那般严肃了；他咧了一下嘴。“喔，在梦里，我们都 **没穿** 衣服呢。”

她翻了个白眼。

号角声响了三次。他们目光相撞，然后一起，投身到战斗之中。


	6. 声音足够唤醒巨龙

提利昂跟着他们离开了大厅. 詹姆的步伐极快，已经错过和亚当爵士换班的时间了。  
“詹姆，你的目的是什么——”  
“你已经宣布自己是凯岩城公爵和西境守护。想想吧提利昂, 我，一个卑贱的——”  
“我需要知道你的目的，”提利昂几乎是咬着牙齿地说道，“我不能直接让你指挥——”  
“布蕾妮才是总司令。” 詹姆 纠正到。  
**别把我掺和进去，** 她想。  
提利昂努力跟上詹姆的步伐，他回头看了她一眼。“当然了。我的小姐，我无意冒犯。我只是也想听听你的看法。”  
詹姆在他们快到圣堂的时候停了下来。  
“如果你事先通知我你的女王的打算，那么你那时就能知道我的想法了。”詹姆说着，猛地用戴着手套的右手指着礼堂。  
“我不知道她会这么做。”提利昂声音放得很低以免被人听见。詹姆假笑了下，提利昂耸了耸肩。“好吧，我知道这是她的想法，但 **无论如何，** 我不知道她今晚会这么做。她不是所有事都会咨询我的意见，不管你信不信。”  
詹姆环顾四周，发出一声恼怒的叹息。他的愤怒清楚地写在脸上，下巴上的肌肉因努力控制愤怒而在光洁的脸颊颤抖。他带着一种专横的神情双臂交叉，俯视着他的弟弟，让人感觉既熟悉又陌生。让布蕾妮不得不把目光从他身上移开。  
“提利昂，我的想法无关紧要。我现在一无所有？我不能把你的人偷走然后谋划一次反叛。”詹姆 说到，他的声音低沉而危险，却表达着完全相反的意思。  
布蕾妮瞥向提利昂，看见他脸上掠过一丝不确定的神色。提利昂确实有担心的理由。兰尼斯特军队愿意跟随詹姆杀到七层地狱去。而在昨晚的战争之后，恐怕半个临冬城的人都会。  
自从长剑释出烈火，金色义肢化为血肉之手，布蕾妮在詹姆身上看到了改变。当詹姆 兰尼斯特 发言，人们听从；当他做出抉择，人们便不假思索的跟随。她认识他已经很久了，久到熟知他的傲慢、权势和自信，但他又不一样了，她发现一种曾经消失了的，她未曾知晓的自信回到了詹姆身上。她讨厌这个，讨厌自己根本不认识他的这种感觉。  
她没有把注意力放在兰尼斯特兄弟上，她在回忆宣布乔拉 莫尔蒙为北境守护者之前龙女王环视众人时的眼神——那时她注意到了圣堂门的微小移动。  
布蕾妮慢慢向前走，尽可能地不发出任何声响；当她推开圣堂的门时，提利昂和詹姆还在低声议论争执指挥权和忠诚问题。黑暗里，两个身影受到了惊吓。一个男人和一个女人。男子将女子护在了身后。  
詹姆发现了这边的异动也来到了门前, 嘴角勾起一个会心的微笑。“看看我们这里有什么？”他问道。  
崔斯丹·马泰尔向前一步，弥赛菈在他肩后透过他的黑发偷偷窥探。当他看清两人的脸时，詹姆的笑容就消失了；他疾步走进了圣堂，而两个小情侣则后退几步远离他。  
布蕾妮不知道詹姆要干什么，紧跟上他；身后，提利昂反手关上了门。  
“这一点都不明智。”提利昂说着在詹姆和年轻情侣间来回踱步。”任何人都可能发现你们的小秘密。”  
“我们又没有做任何错事，” 弥赛菈说。  
“我们只是在聊天，”崔斯丹王子说。  
“那当然了。”提利昂安慰到。  
即使透过穿过窗户的昏暗的微光布蕾妮也可以看到男孩挺起了胸膛，下巴微抬。他已经不是一个男孩了，她猜想，虽然他看起来还是很年轻。她只在崔斯丹随着丹妮莉丝来之后远远地看到过他一次；一个非官方的人质，詹姆是这样称呼他的。 **他和我当年远航去侍奉蓝礼时一样大，** 她想。  
“你们不需要担心，”崔斯丹说到，试图听起来像真正的多恩继承人应该的那样。“我喜欢弥赛菈。”  
詹姆 嗤之以鼻，而提利昂叹息了一声。  
“够了，”弥赛菈说，她声音有些尖锐；她一直戴着的头巾滑落到了身后，露出她甜美金色卷发下脸颊边缘依稀可见的伤痕。“崔斯丹和我已经订婚了，我们心系彼此。”  
他们曾经订婚了，直到瑟曦打破了它。布蕾妮猜想这个婚约在詹姆向全世界宣布他是弥赛菈的父亲之后几乎不可能被恢复了。  
“你不能将我们分离，”弥赛菈说到，她颤抖的声线盖过了命令的语调。这个甜美，温柔的女孩挣扎着寻找她内在的母狮威严。  
“告诉我们，王子殿下，”詹姆轻柔的说，“你对你和弥赛菈的未来有什么打算？”  
布蕾妮听到男孩重重咽下一口唾沫，尽管他的声音十分清楚：“我希望她可以和我一起回到多恩。”  
“回到多恩？”提利昂假装不知情地问道，“你们已经没有婚约了，她怎么回到多恩呢？”  
“多恩永远都会欢迎她的到来，”崔斯丹说，“和我在一起，她在多恩永远都会有一席之地。”  
“一席之地，”詹姆重复，他的声音突然变得温柔，“那她的位置究竟是什么呢？”  
布蕾妮心中涌起一阵怜悯。他们想让崔斯丹向弥赛菈坦白。  
崔斯丹王子目光低垂，但随即又重新仰起头看向他们：“她会作为我去情妇，这在多恩是一个受到尊敬的地位。”  
“在多恩。”提利昂的声音在圣堂回响。如果崔斯丹的想法对于弥赛菈是个意外，那么她把自己的惊讶隐藏的很好。  
“那么，她的孩子会成为你的继承人吗？”詹姆问道。  
“不”崔斯丹突然意识到他们的意图，回答道，“但我会—”  
“你们的孩子将会被赐予什么姓氏？”提利昂打断。  
弥赛菈的眼光在詹姆和提利昂中间左右扫视。布蕾妮可以看得到女孩的愤怒和心伤。即使只看到这一幕她也觉得心碎。  
“我知道情妇是什么，”弥赛菈高高扬起下巴，毫不避讳的说，“我不会因此而觉得羞耻，我曾在多恩生活过。”  
“你们的孩子将会被赐予什么姓氏？”詹姆重复了一遍提利昂的问题。  
“沙德，”弥赛菈说，“孩子将会成为一个沙德。我不是小孩子，我知道什么是私生子。我就是私生子。”  
“然后十年之后，二十年之后，当你娶了一个真正的妻子然后决定再找一个新的，更年轻的情妇，弥赛菈会成为什么？”提利昂问崔斯丹。  
“我永远不会——”  
“弥赛菈会成为什么？”詹姆打断男孩，逼问。  
“她永远会受到多恩的欢迎。我永远不会—”  
“会欢迎她住在阳戟城，和你的妻子和新情妇一起，”提利昂说到，“侍奉你的反复无常和感恩你的慷慨馈赠。或者，她可以回家，当然你几乎不可能让你和她的孩子与她一道离开——”  
“你不了解我。”崔斯丹王子说到，声音里充斥着怒火。  
“而当她回家的时候，”詹姆几乎带着忧伤的语调轻轻地接着说到，“她会在宫廷上被排挤而她的孩子会被嘲笑。他们受嘲弄的痛楚会像波涛巨浪冲刷沙地一样消磨她的心。然后当她的孩子们长大后，当她发现其中的一个孩子偷偷和一个永远不会屈尊娶私生子的爱人在圣堂私会，她会说什么？”  
詹姆顿了一顿，近一步到男孩面前，他的声音变得几乎微不可闻。“让我告诉你，”他说，“她会说： **原谅我** 。她会说：‘ **不要对你的孩子做我对你所做过的事。’** "

弥赛菈走到崔斯丹前面，一巴掌扇到詹姆脸上。“我 **永远** 不会原谅你。”  
“走吧，”提利昂说道，上前一步拉住弥赛菈仍然在颤抖的手臂，“让我送你回主堡吧。”  
布蕾妮静静地看着女孩被她叔叔拉着渐行渐远。而那掠过弥赛菈和崔斯丹脸上的神情让布蕾妮的心更痛了。  
当他们离开了之后，詹姆转回面对那个男孩。“你还小，我知道你的本意是好的。但一个男人在少年时代做的决定可能会困扰纠缠他的余生。”  
“就像你一样。” 崔斯丹·马泰尔嘲讽到。  
“一点也没错。”詹姆回答。  
“我一点都不像你。”  
詹姆笑了一笑准备离开，但他又转向崔斯丹。“对女人要坦诚，如果你只是能在床上给她一个位子的话。”  
詹姆离开了，布蕾妮跟在他后面。  
“你不喜欢我的做法？”詹姆在他们走过主堡之后问。  
“我不适合评价这事，”她说。詹姆和提利昂也许冷酷无情，但她不得不承认他们本意是好的。  
“我已经问了，那么就没什么不合适评价的。”他说，“或者你会告诉我不要打扰你然后去和她妈妈谈谈？”  
布蕾妮叹了一口气。  
“你觉得弥赛菈小姐会过上怎样的生活呢？”布蕾妮问道， “会比和他在一起更糟吗？她会一直是私生女吗？”  
“瑟曦拒绝了我，如果这是你想问的话。”  
布蕾妮在中庭停下脚步，詹姆继续往前走了一步，突然意识到了她的停顿；他回头望向她。  
“她拒绝了？”布蕾妮问道。  
“没错。”他回答，与布蕾妮目光相会，顺着主堡看向上面瑟曦和阿莎房间的窗户，补充到：“她认为我们的真龙女王会将他们合法化。”  
布蕾妮低声喃喃“她疯了。”  
詹姆回头看向她，眯起了双眼似笑非笑。那一瞬间，他看起来更像是他自己原本的样子了。“她是说了。她还问了我们以后去哪里，怎么生活。我告诉她塔斯愿意接纳我作为牧羊人，但这个未来前景显然没有说服她。”  
布蕾妮意识到自己在盯着他看，于是强迫自己把目光移开，“无论怎样羊估计都早死光了。”  
他再一次笑了，转身继续走向猎手门。“来吧，马尔布兰多半已经在诅咒我们了。”  
城墙上，亚当爵士向他们报告说，一切都很平静，两个探路的队伍很快就会回来。自从丹妮莉丝·坦格利安把她的龙带到临冬城后的两个星期里，守夜人的人数减少了一半又一半。他们开始每夜出动一次，试图搜出任何藏匿的的尸鬼和异鬼。有流言说一支部队会北上回到长城。临冬城的气氛像是奇迹一样化恐惧为希望。  
“丹妮莉丝 塔格利安刚刚任命乔拉·莫尔蒙为北境守护者和公爵。”詹姆告诉亚当爵士，“所以让士兵们别睡太死，待会也许会有麻烦发生。”  
亚当爵士眨了眨眼，“为什么要这样羞辱史塔克家族？“  
詹姆耸耸肩。琼恩·雪诺 还没有对龙女王宣誓效忠。尽管很焦虑，史坦尼斯也已经不再指望让丹妮莉丝能向他臣服了。临冬城就像火焰上的水。现在还没有沸腾，但终究会沸腾。宾客权力现在尚能遏制血流成河的惨剧，但是龙女王的最新决策却不能让人忽视。  
亚当爵士离开了，布蕾妮和詹姆在内城墙上缓慢地巡逻，和路过的每一个哨兵交谈。当到南门的时候，琼恩·雪诺找到了他们。  
“你接下来会怎么做？”詹姆和琼恩走进最近的守卫塔以寻得一隅私密，轻声问到。  
琼恩 没有回答，他仔细端详了詹姆一会儿，问道：“你会加入北进的那只队伍吗？”  
“我不知道。我在这儿只是因为提利昂想让我在这儿，他想知道我对于莫尔蒙这事的看法。如果我和他的女王对着干，他可能就不会乐意我在这儿了。”  
琼恩转向布蕾妮，“那你呢，小姐？”  
布蕾妮感到惊讶。她意识到她永远不会在没有詹姆在的情况下继续听从提利昂的命令，但是她知道如果她直接坦诚的表达会怎么样。  
“因为提利昂大人的才智，我愿意听从他的指挥，”她说，“但是我的忠诚永远属于我夫人的孩子们。”  
詹姆从眼角瞄向布蕾妮，无疑她刚刚做了一个他不会喜欢的承诺。但他随即就让她感到惊讶。  
“雷加把他的孩子们留给了我保护，但是我辜负了他。”詹姆说，“可你还在这里。你需要我的剑吗，琼恩·雪诺？恐怕这是我为数不多的可以为你提供的了。”  
“我的剑也为您而战。”布蕾妮说。  
琼恩被惊讶到了，“我感谢你们的支持，但是我只是过来问你们有关之后战争的打算。我会自己解决莫尔蒙的问题的。事实上，我很怀疑北境是否会接纳他。”  
即使是莫尔蒙自己的家族都不一定会接受他的回归.布蕾妮忆起阿莎在丹妮莉丝宣布这事时的低声喃喃，“ **走着瞧，让我们看看母熊们会怎么反应吧。** ”  
“至少你还是临冬城的城主。“詹姆说。  
“瑞肯才是临冬城的城主。”琼恩一边转身一边说到。“我不是史塔克。”  
临近早晨，阿莎和洛拉斯前来换班。布蕾妮交出指挥权，在黑暗中摸索着去找她的床。皮雅从她角落简陋小床——自从瑟曦来了之后她就睡那里——醒来，帮布蕾妮脱衣服。  
“皮雅，真的，”布蕾妮轻轻说道，“我自己一人绰绰有余了。”  
“让我帮忙，小姐。”皮雅回答到。  
“你们俩这样叫来叫去怎么可能有人睡得着呀？”瑟曦从床上坐起来抱怨道。  
“噢，我总是太吵了，夫人，”皮雅忙乱地向着瑟曦那边说到。“您现在准备用早餐吗？”  
“没错，给我取点食物。”瑟曦回答。  
皮雅在布蕾妮倒在她床上时候溜出了房间。  
“又冷又长的一个晚上？”瑟曦问道。“或者说我弟弟用他燃烧的剑给你取暖？”  
“我自己也可以。”（这里感谢beta姐妹指出的双关：剑有男性生殖器的指代）  
“我也一直这么想的，但詹姆可不这么觉得。”  
“我生病的时候，你曾见到过我身体，”布蕾妮疲倦地指出，“你知道我是个女人。”  
“噢布蕾妮，我知道你是个女人。至少某种意义上是。詹姆可没有在这个上面扯谎。”  
“那他在哪个部分说了谎？”  
“这个嘛，人们总是怀疑他是怎样那么确定你是个女人的。”  
布蕾妮在黑暗中凝视瑟曦。瑟曦似乎总是通过嘲弄布蕾妮以达到嘲弄她弟弟的目的。这个女人真的是害怕布蕾妮和詹姆之间有什么吗？还是她是因为怀疑詹姆的忠诚而拒绝了他？  
“没有其他女人，”布蕾妮说，“他从来没有其他爱人。”  
瑟曦深深的吸了一口气，“你胆敢谈论这个？”  
“如果你拒绝他是因为你认为他和别人好上了，或者是因为你认为我——”  
“ **你**?”瑟曦突如其来的笑声是那样发自肺腑地尖锐。“我知道他从来没有碰过你。你以为我会害怕你把他从我身边带走吗?”  
黑暗中，布蕾妮感觉脸又红又怒，“不仅仅是我。他没有和任何人在一起。你可以去问皮雅——”  
“你以为我没问过皮雅? 有一次她曾爬上他的床，但他把她赶了下去了。你知道吗?皮雅告诉了我很多事情。我知道他在你的帐篷里度过的所有夜晚，因为他害怕一些可怜的家伙而绝望到试图在你巨大的大腿间寻找快乐。我知道那个坦格利安家的女孩看着他就像是她可以在卧房里花些时间去让他厌恶。我知道除了我之外唯一能让詹姆付出努力的就是练剑。我了解我弟弟。”  
“那你为什么拒绝他？”  
“他 **当然** 告诉了你这个。你以为我会担心他和你上床吗?不，我担心他会把你带入他的脑子里。他和提利昂分道扬镳，所以他不得不另找一些可以跟着他到处走，告诉他他很聪明，并向他保证他是有史以来最伟大的战士的畸形怪胎。那个人就是你，可怜的傻瓜。如果你真的抱着任何他有一天会看着你然后跟畸形怪物来场做爱的希望，那你就比我想的还要愚蠢。”  
“你在又一次拒绝了詹姆之后说我愚蠢？你真是傻子。”  
“他才是傻子，”瑟曦说。  
布蕾妮闭上眼睛，试图强迫自己入睡。皮雅回来了，瑟曦也开始吵吵嚷嚷地准备迎接新的一天，但瑟曦的话仍在她耳边回响，让她无法安眠。  
她试图想些别的事情，试着回忆女王任命乔拉·莫尔蒙为公爵时艾莉亚和珊莎脸上的表情。珊莎平静的脸上没有流露出任何内心的想法，艾莉亚的眼睛里闪过一丝冷意。即使什么也不懂的年幼的瑞肯也盯着丹妮莉丝·坦格利安看。还有在他们的身后站着的琼恩·雪诺，双手紧绷欲握成拳，也没有流出任何其他表情。  
布蕾妮决定,如果她没有加入北上的队伍，那么她会在临冬城再呆上一段时间。至少等到珊莎的孩子出生。塔斯没有发生什么需要她紧急赶回家的事。波德告诉她那天暮临厅的老学士曾带着他去看她幼时家的废墟。当她问波德那儿还有没有什么幸存的房子时，他说，“我很抱—抱歉，爵——小姐。”  
布蕾妮在翌日破晓醒来。太阳从东南方向的地平线升起，日光微弱地透过窗户。一天的大部分时间——除了下午——都是这样接近漆黑一片的。她在院子里发现詹姆、达冯和海尔看着波德和托曼趁着天还有微光时练习搏斗。她不记得上次看到侍从们训练是什么时候了。现在没有多余的机会训练。一个侍从要么已经学会了战斗和杀戮，要么就已经死于尝试。  
海尔看到她来了之后对她笑笑，“你的打法很有传染性。你的搏斗策略在塔斯可能无处不在以至于感染了他们。”  
詹姆瞪了布蕾妮一眼然后指向男孩们，“你看看托曼，绕圈移动，等待机会。他现在打架的方式简直和你的一模一样。我该怎么纠正这个？”  
詹姆说得没错，两个人都在盘旋而行，偶尔发动一次进攻。尽管波德年长几岁而且最近有长高，但托曼却仍是两人中较高的那个。两个人的身体条件几乎是一样的。  
“他们彼此对练太久了，”她说。“他们知道对方会怎么做，这就是他们为什么很谨慎。”  
“侍从训练侍从，”詹姆咕哝。  
洛拉斯刚刚换班从城墙上走下来，走向他们。他看了一会训练，低语，“七神啊，你们对托曼干了什么？”  
洛拉斯走到男孩们之间给予他们一些指导。布蕾妮注意到艾莉亚、珊莎和琼恩从神树林那边走过来，跟在他们后面的是瑞肯。姐妹俩正悄悄争论着什么，艾莉亚注意到这边的训练便走了过来。琼恩和瑞肯也随即加入了她。  
“你想加入他们吗，小妹？”琼恩问。  
瑞肯说，“我也想加入。”  
艾莉亚盯着琼恩，他哥哥随即给了他一个小小的笑容。女孩把她的剑带都一一卸下，一直都带在身上小的那个和詹德利给她做来放龙晶匕首的稍微长点的那个。她把她的武器都给了瑞肯——他几乎是吝啬的把它们夺走——然后拾起一把练习剑。  
琼恩望向布蕾妮, “她总是想要战斗,但他们总是试图把她变成淑女。”  
“凯瑟琳夫人曾给我提到过。”布蕾妮说。  
琼恩缓缓地点头，“艾莉亚是一只狼。狼永远都只会像狼一样生存。我曾尝试给丹妮莉丝女王解释这个，但我不知道她有没有真正的理解。”  
他们看着艾莉亚和波德搏斗。她打架的方式迅速，有些下作，但是有效，尽管她使用练习剑时不如她使用自己小的匕首时那么灵敏。布蕾妮沉浸在他们的打斗之中直到她突然意识到琼恩的本意。  
“瑟曦？”布蕾妮低声和琼恩交流，“女王和你提起过艾莉亚想杀死瑟曦的事吗？”  
琼恩看了她一眼点了点头，“我告诉她如果这是真的我会把艾莉亚扔进地牢去。”  
“那她有说什么吗？”  
琼恩耸了耸肩，“她说那我最好那么做。”  
这就是为什么丹妮莉丝 将莫尔蒙设为北境守护？因为琼恩·雪诺违抗了她命令？布蕾妮望向詹姆。瑟曦还在危险之中吗？  
布蕾妮轻声问，“她会杀了她吗？”  
琼恩耸耸肩。“我已经要求她不要在这里这么做，她至少这点同意了。”  
艾莉亚把波德撞倒在地，围观的人欢呼起来。托曼走上前来接替男孩的位置。  
“她打起来像个他妈的布拉佛斯人一样，”当艾莉亚连续三次轻击托曼胸口时，洛拉斯说道。  
詹姆走向布蕾妮,“詹德利告诉我他今天下午就可以把波德的剑做好。”  
布蕾妮走向铁匠铺，詹姆紧跟在她的后面。阳光已经在消融衰减了。她得问问山姆从昨天到今天日光的时间又消减了多少。龙穴的一角，一条巨龙咆哮着。  
詹德利已经尽他的最大努力把铁匠铺打理到最好了。它被摧毁和重建了不止一次，仍然看起来像是曾有条龙在里面捣毁般地修筑过一个巢穴。至少詹德利设法把熔炉打理到可以使用的地步了。  
“这是你的剑。”詹德利说，头也不抬地指向旁边的一张桌子。詹姆拿起剑，在双手间翻转着感受它的重量。布蕾妮看着他，努力回忆那个只有一只手的詹姆。  
“哦，大人，希望这把剑可以得到你的认可。”詹德利注意到詹姆检验剑刃，挖苦到。  
“放松，詹德利爵士”詹姆咧嘴一笑轻哼到，“你是这儿唯一的骑士。考虑到你只用了这么短时间做这把剑，它真的很不错。托曼的剑什么时候能做好？”  
“大概三天吧”  
“那是把匕首吗?”詹姆看着詹德利正在做的小刀刃问道。当詹姆走近去看时，布蕾妮拿起了为波德做的那把剑。  
“一只匕首？”丹妮莉丝 坦格利安在她的多拉斯克士兵的陪伴下走了进来。  
人们小声互相问候，但詹姆却再一次将注意力放回了匕首上。  
“给希琳公主做的一只匕首。“詹德利并没有停下他手上的活计，回答到。  
“ **希琳小姐？** ”丹妮莉丝冷冷地问。  
布蕾妮在女王冰冷的语气下畏缩了，看向詹德利。詹德利的脸上很明显地透露出他是故意称呼希琳为公主的。詹姆把目光从丹妮莉丝身上移开，布蕾妮能看到他在准备动嘴皮子解救詹德利前嘴角揶揄的笑容。  
“据我所知史坦尼斯 拜拉席恩之前想要杀死你，爵士。”丹妮莉丝对詹德利说。  
“哦，陛下，詹德利从来不是那种会怀恨在心的小人。”詹姆撒谎说到。  
詹德利咬着牙逼出一个笑容。丹妮莉丝审视着詹姆。布蕾妮突然回忆起了瑟曦前晚上说的话。  
“爵士，你有没有铸造过亚拉克弯刀？”丹妮莉丝问道。“我的人有龙晶匕首，但我听闻你擅于打造制作武器，所以我想问一下你能不能为吾血之血做四把刀，卡奥·贾科自己和他的手下可能也要一些。”  
“从来没有做过亚拉克弯刀，”詹德利说。“但只要有足够的时间，我就能做出来。但我抽不出时间，因为有很多人需要刀剑——这个我可以很快地做出来。”  
“也许多斯拉克人也可以用刀剑?”詹姆问道，试图缓和詹德利唐突的语气。  
布蕾妮看着龙女王静直在那里一动不动，缓缓地眨着眼睛。她试着想象这在厄斯索斯当过女王的女孩来到这里后发现没人听她，也没人相信她，她无疑处处受挫。  
“也许你需要更多的铁匠，”丹妮莉丝说。“我已经送了一只渡鸦往白港请求补给。我会送另一只让他们派些铁匠来。你可以把你的方法教给他们。他们可以制作剑，而你可制作我的亚拉克弯刀。”  
詹德里凝视女王片刻，然后点了点头。  
“詹姆 兰尼斯特。”丹妮莉丝说到，“你愿意陪我走走吗？”  
詹姆点了点头跟在女王后面，布蕾妮也跟在他的后面，穿过院子，朝宾客楼走去。布蕾妮知道女王的寝宫在主堡里，但她更喜欢和她厄斯索斯忠诚仆从住在比较安静的宾客楼里。  
丹妮莉丝转头看见了跟随而来的布蕾妮，有些惊讶。“小姐，我们要谈一些私人事务。”  
布蕾妮僵直住了，但詹姆立刻伸手拉住了她的手臂让她不至于落在他的后面。他朝她瞟了一眼，几乎是在恳求她陪他一起去。  
“我和布蕾妮小姐之间没有什么秘密。”詹姆说着走进了宾客楼的底层。“我们去任何地方都是一起的。她曾经是我的右手，但现在我又有了一只。你现在是什么人，布蕾妮?”  
“是你的理智?”布蕾妮回答道，他们沿着走廊走向一间宽敞的房间。宾客楼里的空气温暖而潮湿，没有穿冬日外衣仅仅是披着薄丝绸厄斯索斯人散发着异国香料气味。就像临冬城的其他地方一样，宾客楼的暖气也是由穿墙的温泉管道供应的。一个黑色的温泉池建在了宾客楼内，布蕾妮透过一扇开着的门看到隔壁房间里有几个男人和女人在洗澡。  
“没错，我的理智。”詹姆回答，他顺着布蕾妮的目光看向浴室。“是我们穿的太庄重了，我发现了。”  
一个仆从取下丹妮莉丝皮草外衣，露出里面精美的蓝色丝绸长裙。女王绝美而高冷地转过面向他们。  
“你姐姐请求我将你的孩子合法化。”丹妮莉丝告诉詹姆。  
詹姆仍然没有动。“她告诉过我她会请求，陛下。”  
“我在考虑她的请求，”丹妮莉丝说，“虽然我曾看见你远播的那份申明，但我更愿意听你亲口说出来，他们是你的血脉吗？”  
“是的，”詹姆凝重严肃地回答，“他们都是我的孩子，弥赛菈和托曼，都是。他们没有一滴血传承自拜拉席恩--也没有任何坦格利安血脉—他们对你不是威胁。”  
隔壁房间里传来异国的腔调，接着是一阵咯咯的笑声和随之而来的水花四溅的声音。布蕾妮看向那个房间，试图不为看到里面裸体男人和女人而脸红。  
“我会仔细考虑这个提议，在短时间内我不会轻易做决定的。”  
布蕾妮的目光重新被丹妮莉丝吸引。女王的话中暗藏着威胁，无疑，一旦詹姆的任何行为惹恼了她，孩子们都会失去被合法化的机会。  
“感谢陛下。”詹姆鞠了一躬，说到。  
“告退。”布蕾妮小声叫道，微微鞠躬。当她抬起头时，她注意到一个男人正在离开浴房——正是那个曾经骚扰过她的多拉斯克人。布蕾妮的目光小心地避开他，转身准备离开。  
那个男人用多斯拉克语叫住布蕾妮。某种淫秽的称呼，毫无疑问。她怒视着他。他一丝不挂地面对布蕾妮。布蕾妮不禁诅咒自己，因为感觉到自己白色的皮肤在红晕下瞬间深了几个度。  
丹妮莉丝用异域的语言严厉地说了什么，一个仆从随即当着卡奥的面把浴房的门关上了。即便隔着门布蕾妮也发觉他的笑声清晰可闻。  
詹姆僵硬地站在她旁边，整个人静得像死人一般；她真的担心他会说什么或做些什么，然后好让真龙女王下定决心绝不把弥赛菈和托曼的地位合法化。布蕾妮又转过身去，轻轻地拍拍詹姆的胳膊，让他恢复正常，跟着她一道离开。  
“原谅卡奥,小姐,”女王说到，向前了一步将手搭在她的手臂上。“他来自一个文化习俗完全不一样的地方——”  
“所有地方的男人都是一样的，陛下，您不用担心，”布蕾妮说。她突然意识到自己刚刚打断了女王的话，不禁又诅咒起自己来。  
但女王瞥了詹姆一眼，以理解的眼神回应了布蕾妮的目光，点了点头。“我想是的，他们确实是。请接受我的道歉。”  
“谢谢您，陛下，”布蕾妮说，快步走向门。  
当他们磕磕绊绊走出院子时太阳已经完全消失了，天幕是一片墨黑。  
“我要去杀了那个多拉斯克人—”  
“ **詹姆，** ”她嘶声警告，“会被别人听到。”  
即使在黑暗中，她也能够看到他的冷笑。詹姆的声音充斥着无畏的尖锐：“他可以试试再说一次。”  
“我得把波德的剑给他，”她说到，离开了他。  
大概是因为前一天晚上女王对于莫尔蒙的册封，那日在大厅的晚餐有些沉闷。布蕾妮像往常一样坐在詹姆旁边，但十分古怪的是瑟曦和提利昂不约而同地也加入了进来。三个兰尼斯特自从到了临冬城之后第一次一起用餐。  
“噢瞧瞧，”瑟曦说，“史塔克们邀请了你们的铁匠去和他们一道用餐。他对艾莉亚可是饥渴地不行，就像劳勃渴望莱安娜一样。但就像莱安娜和劳勃一样，她几乎不知道他的想法。”  
布蕾妮生气的瞪了瑟曦一眼，但是瑟曦只是耸耸肩。  
“她知道他的能耐和爱意，她只是保持现在的关系。”詹姆说。  
“干得好，詹德利。”提利昂说到，可能是因为在一切事情上都要和瑟曦对着干。  
“詹德利爵士。”布蕾妮纠正到。  
“啊，没错，詹德利 **爵士** 。”提利昂说到。  
“没错,是不是,至少他是一个骑士,”瑟曦说,“而珊莎——”  
“ **瑟曦。** ”提利昂警告道，斜瞥了姐姐一眼  
瑟曦眯起眼睛看向提利昂，“怎么了小弟，你不想谈论你们未来应有的子嗣问题？我真的不知道 **为什么你不想谈** 。”  
“唔嗯，想想用一些可怜的傻子们冒充是你丈夫的孩子。“詹姆说到。  
提利昂大笑起来。  
“ **一些可怜的傻子们。** ”瑟曦低声喃喃，眼神凶狠怨毒地像匕首一样插向詹姆。  
瑟曦朝提利昂啐了一口:“如果你有了自己的孩子，你会希望自己没把他们的遗产传给狐狗小人。”  
布蕾妮看着乔拉 莫尔蒙从房间的另一头走向他们的桌子。北方人经常带瑟曦去女王的桌旁坐坐。詹姆不止一次地提起过他不知道瑟曦是怎么忍受这个人。提利昂曾说也许莫尔蒙让她想起了劳勃，只不过长得更丑，也更没有幽默感。提利昂和詹姆对着他们的嘲讽哈哈大笑，虽然布蕾妮却不知道这有什么好笑的。  
“夫人，”乔拉爵士说着，向瑟曦鞠了一躬，伸出手来。北方人面庞粗糙，秃顶，脸上有一个巨大的伤疤。提利昂曾告诉她那是奴隶贩子给他的标志。  
“大人。”瑟曦脸上挂着一个浅浅的微笑，和他打招呼。  
莫尔蒙把瑟曦拉了起来。他没有把她引向女王的桌子，而是原地不动，将瑟曦的手拉到唇边。布蕾妮惊呆在一旁。  
“夫人，”莫尔蒙说，他提高了声音让其他人听到。“你愿意做我的妻子吗?”  
布蕾妮听说过这样的事情，爱慕之意的表白和婚姻誓言的求索，但是她从来没有亲眼见过。她所见的那些婚姻都是父亲们私下里撮合的，最终在对于嫁妆和遗产的讨论中尘埃落定。即使是见证这样的事情都让布蕾妮震惊。而看到这件事发生在瑟曦身上……  
**詹姆向瑟曦求过婚，** 她提醒自己。  
瑟曦带着布蕾妮从未见过的最甜美的笑容看着莫尔蒙，她年少时的绝美透过她因害羞而微颤的睫毛和脸颊上淡淡的红晕仍然清晰可见，宛如处女般羞涩。  
“我愿意，大人。”瑟曦回答道，她的声音里充满着仰慕青睐的欢喜。瑟曦一直在期望这个，布蕾妮意识到。  
像龙女王宣布消息的前一晚一样，大厅里的人吵吵嚷嚷再次炸开了，不过今晚的气氛与其说是威胁，不如说是惊讶。莫尔蒙愚蠢到以为北方会接受瑟曦·兰尼斯特为夫人吗?  
“莫尔蒙。”提利昂说着，挣扎着站到长凳上，好拍拍这个壮汉的肩膀。“没人能在选择新娘方面超越你。”  
布蕾妮瞥了一眼史塔克家的桌子，看见他们都在努力掩饰互相交换的隐约喜悦的神情。龙女王看上去惊讶到了烦恼的地步。史坦尼斯和赛丽丝看起来很困惑。  
布蕾妮用眼角瞟了詹姆一眼，不敢直视怕引起他的注意。他看起来既没有生气，也没有露出假装高兴的表情。他只是盯着他姐姐。  
桌子另一端，人们脸上都带着不同程度的震惊。其他人望向了詹姆: 达冯, 海尔, 亚当。阿莎和米娅在窃窃私语。托曼和弥赛菈沉默地对视着。  
莫尔蒙领着瑟曦朝丹妮莉丝的餐桌走去，詹姆站起身离开了大厅。提利昂坐回座位，盯着他哥哥的背影。  
“就这样了。”提利昂说。  
布蕾妮盯着他，“你有曾被爱过吗？”  
“我曾拥有爱情，夫人。”提利昂回答。  
布蕾妮转头看向远处。詹姆曾在醉酒的时候告诉过她那个故事。“我很抱歉。”她含糊地说。  
“他曾告诉过你。”提利昂声细如蚊，每一个字里面都透露着讶异。布蕾妮回头看见他正凝视着她。  
她耸了耸肩。“是的，大人。他把所有都告诉我了。他也一定把他知道的关于我的事都告诉给你了。”  
“简单来说，如果你是指的像别人谈论你，是的他确实说了不少。”提利昂说。“但如果问他任何更亲昵的问题，他就会表现出一幅即使提及你的名字也会招致众神怒火的样子。”  
布蕾妮又耸了耸肩。她猜自己并不是一个有趣的谈话话题。  
那天晚些时候，阿莎把布蕾妮拉到一旁。“他们说莫尔蒙的婚姻没有受到女王的祝福。”  
“这其实不奇怪。女王厌恶詹姆和瑟曦。”布蕾妮说到。  
阿莎给她了一个狡黠的表情，“我倒是不确定她是不是真的讨厌詹姆。至少不是你认为的那种讨厌。”  
布蕾妮回忆起瑟曦对于真龙女王的评论。 **你真的会对于其他人想要他而感到惊讶吗?** 她问自己。  
“洛拉斯爵士宣称莫尔蒙想要真龙女王她本人。”阿莎说，“海塔尔们说莫尔蒙自从回到维斯特洛就想要他妻子已经乘船离开的证据。他们说他认为这样女王就会和他结婚。”  
“我以为洛拉斯爵士说的是你的叔叔想娶她。”  
“布蕾妮，她有三头龙，铁王座，而且还很美丽。世界上每个男人都会想娶她。”  
“当然了，”布蕾妮回答，“抱歉失陪了，我得去找詹姆了。”  
她不知道是什么驱使着她离开大厅返回到幽暗阴冷的院子里去的。她听见一声叮当的脆响，忽然意识到詹德利已经离开了大厅回到铁匠铺干活去了。护卫厅原本是她的目的地——因为她以为自己多半可以在那里找到詹姆——但铁匠铺破碎门透出的暖橘色的柔和微光吸引了她。  
詹德利正埋头苦干，用锤子敲打着一把长剑。艾莉亚和詹姆隔桌而坐，分拣龙晶碎片。  
“啊，我的保姆来催我上床了。”詹姆瞄到她的到来，说到。  
给他了一个被轻微恶心到的表情，将注意力放到分拣龙晶上去了。  
詹德利对布蕾妮皱起了眉头。“你不该在夜里独自游荡，野人们——”  
“会离她燃烧的剑远远的。”詹姆说。“当然，他们最好在它燃烧之前就避开它。”  
他的一些锐气消失了。他用那只金手整理龙晶，但他听起来像她的詹姆，他看起来也像她的詹姆。他刚刚显然在喝酒。  
“詹姆，你该去睡觉了。”布蕾妮说。  
“我的床又冰又冷。”他说。艾莉亚又给了他一个嘲笑的表情，但是他没理她。  
“在我把他的金手融掉之前把他拖出去。”詹德利插嘴，“他几乎都要掉进火里面两次了。”  
“小姐，”布蕾妮对艾莉亚说，“我们可以护送你回主堡。”  
艾莉亚耸了耸肩，眼睛一直盯着桌上的龙晶。布蕾妮望向詹德利，但他也只是耸耸肩。  
抓着詹姆的手臂，她拖着他往护卫厅走去。  
“我自己能走。”他嘀咕。  
“好极了，”她松开手。他踉跄了一下，但是还是保持了平衡。  
“你认为我在意他们的婚姻？”他问她。  
“不，我不认为你关心这个。”她撒谎到。  
“我现在可以为了让他们合法化去亲一个坦格利安的脚。”  
“没错。”  
他停下来了，“我从来没想过她会为了重新掌权而结婚。”  
布蕾妮转身凝视着他。她也没有想到。但也许她应该意识到。  
“我很抱歉。”她再次说谎。  
“不，你没有。”  
“对，我没有。”  
在她觉得尴尬之前，他突然笑起来，“布蕾妮，我刚刚是捉到你撒谎了吗？”  
“这是善意的谎言罢了。”她说，努力压制住嘴角流出的微笑。  
“你为了给我善意玷污了自己的荣誉？”  
“不是第一次了。” 她说着，转身向护卫厅走去。她听见身后他跟随的脚步声。  
“你那干瘪的老修女奶妈会怎么说呢?”  
“她会建议我多跟品格更高尚的人来往，”她回过头来说。  
“啊哈，那你会接受她的意见吗？”  
“至少现在我还没有。”  
他们到了护卫厅门前，停下来时詹姆又大笑了起来。他走到门口时绊了一跤，努力起来站稳时几乎把她撞在门楣上；为了保持平衡，他一只手搭在她的肩上。  
“晚安，”他说罢跌跌撞撞穿过门廊。  
“晚安”她低语到。  
接下来的几天里，布蕾妮几乎没有睡觉。婚礼将在两周内举行。皮雅和瑟曦日夜不停地窃窃私语，阿莎参加了所有的深夜突袭巡逻，每次都是在布蕾妮睡着了才回来，而詹姆和布蕾妮主动参与了几乎所有的通宵守夜。  
婚礼的那天，太阳几乎是勉强得从东南方向升起，往西南方向斜坠时只有不足圆日露出了地平线。  
“历史曾记述过这个。”山姆告诉她和海尔。“长夜。”  
“长夜是多长？”海尔问道，“两三天？”  
山姆只是哀伤地笑了笑。但布蕾妮并没有那么担心了，至少现在生活比以前任何时候都要轻松些。现在那些东西至少被赶走了。  
在通宵守夜之后，尽管其他人都在豪饮暴食，布蕾妮从大厅回来时只想好好睡上一觉，。在床上，她发现一个奇怪的礼物。  
那是一件浅灰色的丝质礼服，颜色柔和如流水般顺滑，过度精美以至于布蕾妮看都不敢看。阿莎把礼服举了起来，轻薄地从手指间滑过。衣服没有什么特定的形状，以至于穿着就像什么都没穿一样。  
“小姐，女王的礼物，为了结婚宴会。”皮雅说到，“今天早上是她侍女送来的。这是奉女王之命为您特制的，以表她深深的敬意。”  
“她想嘲笑我，”布蕾妮低声说。  
阿莎低头看着那件衣服，点点头。  
“你得穿上它。”瑟曦一进屋就说。“如果你不这样做，你就会侮辱她。”  
“如果我这样做，我将侮辱自己，”布蕾妮说。  
瑟曦走过来和他们一起审视那件衣服。她做了个怪相。“把你的斗篷披在上面。如果她问你裙子的事，你可以让她看到你穿在了里面，然后说你仅仅裙子太冷了。只会是事实——你看看吧。”  
布蕾妮点点头，把裙子扔下，爬到床上。  
“哦，小姐，你会毁了它的!”皮雅嚷道，从床上抓起衣服，而布蕾妮已经几乎睡着了。  
她醒来时，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的一个女仆正等着给她梳头。布蕾妮想把那姑娘打发走，这时珊莎走了进来鼓励她接受。  
“她是善意的。”珊莎说着笨拙地拍了拍布蕾妮的胳膊。“这是一位小姐会为另一位所做的那种体贴的事……”  
珊莎红着脸友善地对布蕾妮笑了笑。但是布蕾妮已经看到了足够多的善意的微笑。她知道自己需要的东西是任何华服或发饰都不能给她的。  
皮雅正在她角落里的小床收拾瑟曦的东西，这些东西被一批一批地被搬到宾客楼莫尔蒙的房间里。  
当她洗完澡，按照侍女的要求穿好衣服后，布蕾妮把她的黑色毛皮斗篷披在肩上。他们给了她一双她觉得穿上根本走不过院子的奇怪的、柔软皮革的鞋子，头发在脑后紧紧地扎成一堆。  
瑟曦打量了她一番。“别一副要被砍头了的模样。”

 

皮雅正在把詹姆的一件红色披风系在瑟曦的肩膀上。他已经很久没穿它了;镶金的兰尼斯特纹章没有受到战乱的消磨，仍然干净如初。布蕾妮向往着望着守誓剑。自从异鬼来临之后，男人们已经开始随时佩带他们的剑了，包括吃饭、婚礼以及其间的一切。但她知道今晚佩剑是不合适的。长剑和礼服搭配起来会很滑稽。当然，这件礼服本身就够可笑的了。  
礼裙没有袖子，因此她肌肉鼓鼓，不像一位女士的胳膊裸露在外面。她的领口低垂着敞开，像所有人展示她贫瘠的胸部。她的脖子显得比平时更粗，从远处看，劳勃·斯壮爵士给她的那道长而弯的伤疤暴露无遗。她的腰身很高以至于裙子看起来完全是过度自由地下垂，突出了她的身高——像是她原本的身高还不够骇人似的。这是件设计来无情凸显了她的缺点的衣服，她把斗篷裹得更紧了——这是她唯一的盔甲了。  
皮雅打开门溜了出去，布蕾妮看见詹姆在外面等着，背对着门口他好像又成了御林铁卫的队长，守卫着他的王后。他穿着他的金甲，微光中几乎融在了他的侧影之中，像第二层皮肤。皮雅把他的头发修剪得比瑟曦的短了一点；在他回头看向他姐姐时，金色的卷发刚好拂过他的肩膀。  
他曾告诉她瑟曦与劳勃·拜拉席恩结婚那天的事，但她记不清他的言语了。她也不必去想那天他是什么感觉，因为她现在就能看出他的愤怒。他的下巴刮得干干净净，如是石头雕出来的。只有他的眼睛似乎还有活动的迹象，让他向他姐姐直瞪瞪走去。即使他注意到了默默地站在房间中间的布蕾妮，他也没有表现出什么。他只是从门口转过身去，支出一只胳膊让瑟曦扶着。

两人顺着楼梯蜿蜒而下，红色和金色优雅地划过大厅深灰色的石墙。布蕾妮跟在他们后面几步远的地方，尽量保持沉默，希望自己再小一些。

在主堡的一层，酒宴已经设好，角落里乐师们在为乐器调音试奏。珊莎告诉她，礼堂容纳不下所有的来宾所以她又安排了另外几个地方设宴。院子里聚集了一大群人。虽然不是现在住在临冬城的几千人都来了，但人数还是不少。瑟曦和詹姆走向浅浅火坑两侧的密尔的索罗斯和乔拉·莫尔蒙走来时人群自动散开了。提利昂曾指出临冬城没有主教，而如果让这对夫妇在奈德·史塔克的心树前结婚他们多半会引发一场新的战争。最后，瑟曦和莫尔蒙在红神的烈焰见证下结合。  
当索罗斯问是谁领来新娘时，布蕾妮刚刚走到在海尔和米娅身边停下。阿莎站在布蕾妮的另一边。  
“我。”詹姆说。“这是瑟曦，兰尼斯特家族的泰温之女，劳勃·拜拉席恩的遗孀，我孩子弥赛菈和托曼的母亲。”  
周围传来喘息声;海尔做了个鬼脸，而阿莎咯咯地轻笑了一下——她不是唯一一个这样做的人。史坦尼斯和丹妮莉丝都盯着詹姆。布蕾妮既看不见詹姆的脸，也看不见瑟曦的脸，但她看到了提利昂自命不凡的满足的笑容，然后意识到这一切都是他和詹姆策划的。不管瑟曦有什么阴谋诡计，詹姆希望他的孩子们不被掺和进任何关于继承权的问题讨论。同时也粉碎掉不管任何人对传言或詹姆的信件的真实性的怀疑。  
索罗斯清了清嗓子。“谁要娶这个女子?”

“我。”莫尔蒙说着走上前去。他眼神扫过詹姆，声音因怒火微颤，拉起瑟曦的手。詹姆走到弥赛菈和托曼身边。弥赛拉显得很尴尬，而托曼看起来专注在婚礼上。  
仪式的其余部分很简短，唯一真正令人惊讶的是，祈祷时赛丽丝·拜拉席恩的声音盖过了索罗斯的。布蕾妮看了詹姆一两次，但他没有什么表情，只是眼中闪过对整个仪式的轻微蔑视。  
当一切结束时，新娘穿上了丈夫家族的斗篷，两人一同跳过明火。布蕾妮感到一种如释重负。

大厅里充满了温暖喜庆的气氛，长桌都被移到墙边，给人们留下中间开阔的空间旋转跳舞，唱歌欢庆。空气中弥漫着一种盛宴美食的味道，比平常的食物稍好一些。咸牛肉和鱼明显比他们平时吃的炖马肉好多了，显然这样子的场合值得史塔克们拿出储藏的珍酿。布蕾妮知道史塔克家族也在庆祝，因为他们看到了瑟曦和莫尔蒙的计谋没能得逞。

布蕾妮安静地坐在离高桌的最远端，耸着肩小心地披着斗篷。阿莎从房间的另一端看到了她，模仿着把她裹在一件大斗篷里的样子，然后假装躲到桌子底下。布蕾妮转了转眼睛，注意到提利昂朝她走来，当他坐到她旁边时她几乎呻吟了一声。  
“冷吗?”她指着那件几乎盖住她下巴直到地板的黑色毛皮斗篷问道。  
“是的，”布蕾妮说，这不是谎言。丹妮莉丝的大多数厄斯索斯仆从都穿了类似的衣服，尽管大厅里很暖和，她仍然不知道他们大多数人怎么能做到穿的这么薄的。  
“我想女王喜欢你。”提利昂说。“在不考虑她自己立场和巴利斯坦·赛尔弥的悲剧的情况下”  
“喜欢我吗?”布蕾妮问道。“她表现喜爱的方式无疑很奇怪。”  
提利昂皱起了眉头。“她让人给你做了这件礼服，因为她意识到你可能没有适合这种场合的衣物。”  
布蕾妮不敢相信他是认真的，尽管他似乎真的是这么认为的。“这简直是对我的羞辱。”  
“她并没有冒犯的意思。”提利昂转过身来，透过斗篷碰了碰她的手臂。“这是示好的标志。”  
布蕾妮没有再说什么。

在房间的另一头，她看到詹姆被龙女王拦住了。他微笑着，看上去轻松自在，但她却看见他身上几乎微不可闻的僵硬。他想逃跑。过了一会儿，他向丹妮莉丝鞠了一躬，径直走向布蕾妮和提利昂。  
“如果任何人问起，”他坐在布蕾妮身边，望着她说，“就说我答应坐在你旁边避免提利昂整晚为军事问题打扰你。”  
“为了避免和高桌上的人交谈真是什么事都可以干出来嗯哼?”提利昂问道。  
詹姆笑了。“任何事情。”  
“这是一场很棒的婚礼。”提利昂环视礼堂。  
“非常棒。”詹姆说。“瑟曦总是知道如何举办婚礼。”  
“哦，是的，我想起来我参加的上一个。”提利昂说。“简直是无穷无尽的快乐。”  
布蕾妮静静地坐在他们中间，在斗篷下交叉双臂。兰尼斯特家的人好像都觉得他那滑稽的言语很有趣。  
“你知道父亲在婚礼那天早上把你的剑给了小乔。”提利昂对詹姆说。  
“哦,我知道。我想父亲原本也打算把我的剑作为结婚礼物。”  
“什么?你那时还是御林铁卫。”提利昂说。  
“父亲认为没有手的人就不再是御林铁卫了。他想说服我娶玛格丽·提利尔。”  
提利昂哈哈大笑。“那你的剑该叫什么?纪念你的新娘?想象一下布蕾妮夫人拿着一把叫做温柔玫瑰的剑。”  
詹姆也笑了，看了一眼布蕾妮。“她讨厌玫瑰，所以她永远不会碰它。”  
“好吧，你不应该笑。”提利昂笑着对詹姆说。“守誓剑这个名字有点明显，不是吗?”  
詹姆把手放在剑柄上。“这比寡妇之嚎好多了。”  
“这个嘛，那个可是小乔。”提利昂说。  
“是的，那个可是小乔。“詹姆咧嘴一笑。“说得好”。  
弟兄们窃笑起来。  
乐师们开始演奏了，一盘盘食物放在了桌子上。当食物都被消灭了之后，大堂里的人们开始互相攀谈。每个人似乎都十分轻松愉快，啤酒肆意的流淌，生活似乎正在回归它的原本的样子。布蕾妮看到洛拉斯和阿莎离开去城墙上进行夜间巡逻，她有些抱歉因为他们没能得到她和詹姆这必须参加婚礼而得到的休息。  
大多数乐师不过是偶尔会在家炉边演奏的战士，但人们还是开始在屋子中央翩翩起舞。布蕾妮向后靠在她的椅子上，披风把她裹得严严实实，她发现这个夜也没有那么糟糕。  
“你真的冷吗?”詹姆问道，他的手在隔着斗篷碰到了她的手肘。  
“现在不是很冷。”她坦诚到，从斗篷里抽出手来喝了一口麦芽酒。  
詹姆站起来坐到桌子上，低头凝视着她的脸。他指了指她的斗篷。“究竟有多糟糕?”  
提利昂呻吟到。“别问。”  
布蕾妮努力让自己不要那么脸红。  
“它不可能像赫伦堡那么糟。”  
“比那更糟,”布蕾妮说。  
“你是说赫伦堡吗?”提利昂倾身向前。“你要讲赫伦堡的故事吗?”  
詹姆朝她咧嘴一笑。“让我看看。布蕾妮。这个会好玩的。”  
一丝笑容不由自主地攀上了她的嘴角。他坐在她的正前方，所以她把斗篷拉开就刚好让他看到那件可怕的衣服。当他的眼睛扫过她胸前长长的伤疤时，他的笑容消失了。  
“伤口愈合得不好，”他低声说。  
布蕾妮耸了耸肩，又合上了斗篷，周围的一切欢愉不知怎么地正在消散。当她朝旁边瞥了一眼想知道提利昂有没有偷窥时，发现他正盯着两个跳舞的人。一个多斯拉克男人正在肆意地抚摸一个多斯拉克女人。就在布蕾妮几乎为那女人担心时，那女人把男人的手从她的臀部移到她的乳房上，布蕾妮认定这显然不需要她掺和了。  
在礼堂的另一侧，赛丽丝·拜拉席恩正极力表现自己对多斯拉克人的表演感到不快，催促女儿和其他夫人小姐们离开。皮雅把托曼和弥赛菈也带出了大厅，波德跟在后面。桌子那头，珊莎正想遮住瑞肯的眼睛，尽管男孩正透着她的指尖缝隙旁偷看。  
没有意识到他们引起的骚动，多斯拉克男人们拉开了那女人的皮背心，露出了她的一个乳房。琼恩·雪诺拍了拍瑞肯的头，让他和珊莎一起离开。在多斯拉克男人把多斯拉克女人骑到桌子正前方的地板上时，詹姆再次坐回布蕾妮身边。大厅里剩下的北方夫人小姐们发出几声叹息，乐师们停止了演奏。但多斯拉克人们的叫喊声几乎让大厅显得比以前更嘈杂。  
布蕾妮试图忽略这对情人，她的目光穿过礼堂，看到米娅, 海尔, 亚当 和 达冯在一个角落里大笑。艾莉亚在桌子更远的一端面无表情地望着这对多斯拉克人。瑟曦看上去并不高兴，但假装没看见这边的混乱。真龙女王的表情神秘莫测。  
砰的一声，多斯拉克女人双手重重抓住布蕾妮面前的桌子边缘，那个男人在后面上她。  
“试着无视他们吧。”詹姆说着，伸手去拿他的啤酒。  
布蕾妮知道她脸红了——她总是这样——但拒绝离开座位。她试着不为凯特琳夫人的厅堂被这样恶心地糟蹋而感到愤怒。  
“我一直听说多斯拉克人的婚礼特别喜庆，”提利昂说。  
她看着酒杯里的麦酒随着那男人每一次的插入而震动洒到桌子上。她突然听见卡奥的声音，意识到他正在他前面，那对多拉斯克人旁边。  
“小姐。”布蕾妮发现丹妮莉丝的年轻侍女正在她旁边。“陛下对这个情景表示道歉，希望没有冒犯到您。”  
“谢谢你，弥桑黛。”提利昂说。  
“没错。谢谢你。”布蕾妮说着，转过身去望着这对发情的情人，然后又看向卡奥。卡奥上下打量了她一番，用自己的语言说了些什么。  
“贾科卡奥说您是一个非常强大的战士，小姐，”弥桑黛说。  
多斯拉克情侣终于停下来了，布蕾妮松了口气。卡奥径直站到她的面前，再次开口说话。  
"贾科卡奥说他不并喜欢您的容貌，但相信您能够给他比种马更健壮的儿子。他说他愿意依照维斯特洛的习俗和您结婚。今晚，小姐，贾科卡奥会像种马一样——”  
弥桑黛停了下来，也许是想找出比卡奥更文雅的措辞，因为他显然在模仿那个男人刚和那个女人做爱的样子。  
“我知道他说了什么，”布蕾妮告诉弥桑黛。“告诉他，他的马有更好的选择。  
弥桑黛开始和卡奥交谈，这时詹姆站上桌子，隔开了布蕾妮和卡奥，寡妇之嚎在他的金手中燃烧。  
“你再看她一眼，我就杀了你。”詹姆对卡奥说。  
“不——”卡奥的亚拉克弯刀旋转着对上了詹姆的剑，布蕾妮的呼喊断在了中间。  
詹姆懒洋洋地从桌上跳下来，缓缓阔步朝大厅中央走去，卡奥微微一笑，张开双臂，等待他发动攻击。詹姆发出一声低沉而致命的浅笑，他的目光沉静而自信，却带着毁灭的意志。

两片刀刃再次碰撞交锋，冰冷的恐惧划过布蕾妮。卡奥和布蕾妮一样高，但肌肉发达得多，长长的辫子垂到背上，铃铛随着他的移动不停作响。多斯拉克人的长头发意味着他从来没有输过。

詹姆的剑像是忽隐忽现的魔鬼，快得寻不到踪影。他先用右手，然后毫不费力地换到左手，如此频繁地来回移动像是他两手都握着一把剑。卡奥成功地击到詹姆的额头，血从他的太阳穴流到了下巴。詹姆停顿了一下，微微一笑，把剑笔直地举在面前，轻轻一旋就给了卡奥一个一模一样的伤痕。  
他不顾一切大胆的神情让布蕾妮一下子忘记了呼吸。  
尽管如此，卡奥的攻击是致命的。他长长的弯刀在他手里飞旋，一次又一次的在空气中爆开，在防御时比任何盾牌都更加有效。詹姆评估着那个男人的技巧，调整，然后再一次出击，在他裸露的手臂和皮革包裹的大腿留下了裂痕，通过无穷无尽的令人厌恶的小伤痕激怒卡奥，直到逼着他怒嚎着反击。亚拉克弯刀浅浅地划过詹姆的胸甲；太近了，布蕾妮为了不让自己叫喊出来几乎咬住舌头。  
但她不必担心。詹姆终于等到了卡奥的主动进攻，瞬息间把寡妇之嚎从左手抛到右手，剑刃上烈焰飞舞。卡奥的弯刀断裂在地上，一瞬间，布蕾妮意识到，詹姆就解除了他的武装。

 

“七神啊。”提利昂俯身向前，低声说。  
这时布蕾妮才意识到卡奥的手已随剑而落，在寡妇之嚎的灼烧之下几乎没有流血。那个大个子男人呆呆地望着他的右臂残肢，不知道怎么回事。多斯拉克人的眼白翻了出来，默默地瘫倒在地。  
礼堂里顿时鸦雀无声，詹姆向前一把抓住贾科卡奥的长辫子，在近头皮的地方把它割了下来，然后嘲弄着把它抛在地上。

混乱在短暂的寂静之后爆发了。当仆人和多斯拉克人冲上前照料卡奥，山姆出来吩咐把那个不省人事的人带到宾客楼去。布蕾妮瞥向丹妮莉丝·坦格利安;女王站了起来，但她看见詹姆浮夸的鞠躬时并没有体现出很生气的样子。  
布蕾妮感到自己恢复了知觉，离开大厅。她走到寒冷的夜空里深深地吸了一口气。她能听到詹德利回去干活的声音，于是转身去了铁匠铺。  
她走了进去坐在他旁边的小桌旁，詹德利几乎没有抬头看她一眼。她盯着他放在那的龙晶。詹德利铁锤的每一次重击都使她回想起了那场战斗中剑刃的交锋。  
她知道，詹姆看到瑟曦嫁给别人心里肯定怒火中烧而且十分受伤。所以一点点小事也可以把他刺激到决斗里去。但是一想到他可能因为一点点侮辱她的名誉的小事而被杀死，她就感到后怕，颤抖甚至恶心。一想到自从他的金手成真后他如此乐意地同死神共舞，她就充满了恐惧。  
“你穿着裙子?”詹德利把她从沉思中拉了出来，问道。  
她抬起头，点了点头。  
詹德利笑了。她瞪了他一眼，希望他能够更像蓝礼。  
她和詹德利一起坐了几个小时，只披着一件暖斗篷仍然冻得冰冷。艾莉亚出现在铁匠铺门口，有些犹豫地盯着她这边。布蕾妮起身告辞，穿过寒冷的院子向主堡走去。她仍然能听到大厅里的欢庆，当她走近主堡时，她也听到珊莎的第二次庆祝活动——尽管桌子上只坐了一半。乐师们的奏乐声混杂着野人的鼓声，伴着她走上圆塔楼梯的每一步咚咚作响。  
她几乎都要到她的房间时突然听到有人从圆形楼梯上下来。不远处的火炬让她刚好能看清詹姆的脸，他脱下了铠甲，斗篷甩在肩上露出了下面简单的亚麻长袍。她意识到他刚从山姆，瑞肯和琼恩合住的房间里走出来，因为他额头上还有山姆刚缝的针。而这道伤疤只能让詹姆更具魅力。

他认出她时停了下来，静静地凝视她。  
担心他生命的恐惧一闪而过，随之而来的是愤怒。

“你怎么可以？”她低声怒问。

“我可以什么？”他轻声重复。

“冒着生命危险-”

“感觉怎样？”他声音深沉，苦涩地发问，“感觉怎样，布蕾妮？看着某人丢掉性命，却无法阻止这一切？”

她觉得他是在报复她。

“那不一样——”

他嗤笑着又走了一步。

“我不想打，布蕾妮。”

“你想。”她说。“你做到了。你拼死打斗，你发泄愤怒。你让那个人成了残废——”

他笑了起来。“哦，你可怜他，对吗？”

“杀死他比让他受辱要好。对于一个多斯拉克人来说？”

他又往前走了两步，脸庞上蒙上一层阴影。

“你想要他吗？”他低声轻问。

“想要他？”她惊讶地重复道。

“没什么，”他继续朝她走。

“我只想要你。”

布蕾妮觉得自己脸红透了，但是她根本没法在意这些。她跨上了最后两级台阶，一把把房间大门推开，暗骂着侍从们早已点燃的炬火带来的光亮。她走进房间内，用力把门关上。

但是门还没彻底关上就被再次推开。詹姆站在走廊上，跨过了门槛，他关上了门，将她堵在门边。她没有望向他的眼睛，她正盯着地面，只能看见对方的金手向她伸来，手指轻轻擦过她腰侧的斗篷，然后收紧，将自己朝他那边拉去。

她设法稍微抬高视线，发现对方也在看着自己的金手；当他拉近了两人之间的距离并抬起头看向她的眼睛时，她的鼻尖擦过他太阳穴上的伤口。他凝视着她，仿佛她是他的敌人，仿佛他们在战场上刀剑相向。他的左手手指拂过她脖颈上的皮肤，使得她轻轻吸了一口气。他握住她的脸，他的拇指在她下巴上摩挲着，然后挑起她的头，将她带进一个绵长的吻。

海尔曾从她这里窃走了一个吻，而这个吻却是她自愿给出的，她几乎不敢相信他所寻求的是她的唇。他的嘴唇同她的贴在了一起，像是钢铁相互碰撞，火花四溅，铮铮作响，令她全身每一根骨头都在颤抖。

这个吻很快就结束了，她努力平复呼吸，好像许久没能畅快呼吸一样。他的一只手落在她的后颈上，传来灼热的温度，另一只手紧紧地握住她的腰臀，粗暴地把她向那边扯去。她迎上他灼人的视线，内心满是不可置信，然后又被他扯得低下头去，再次被吻住，这一次她张开了嘴，下嘴唇被他噙在嘴里，他伸出了舌头，她喘息着，将他接纳。

布蕾妮想要更多，她想要这所有的一切。甚至当她的手触摸到他的脸颊，他因她的触碰而微微侧过脸时，甚至当她的手指擦过他耳后的头皮，她感受到了对方低沉的咆哮时，一丝疑惑在心中聚集起来，将她吞噬。 **为什么是今晚？为什么是我？到了明天他又会怎样想我？**

但是那之后他又吻住了她，她已然管不上明天会怎样。她脱下了他肩上的斗篷，也解开了自己的，任凭它们落在地上。当他的手一路向上，透过那层薄薄的丝绸落在了她的胸脯上时，她脸上的红晕没能阻止她继续渴求对方的抚摸。他将丝裙掀开，撕开丝绸露出她的身躯，滚烫的手指抚摸着她已经耸起的乳头时，她无法抑制已到嘴边的呻吟。他将她放倒在床榻上时，她的手攥住了他的长袍将他一同带下。他身体的重量激起了她从所未有的渴望。

他的金手掀开了她的裙摆，顺着长腿向上，拂过她的臀侧，令她想要乞求他的触碰；若她还能说出话来，若不是此刻他正占领着她的双唇，她也许已经求欢。

他的手落回她的膝盖上，再滑进了大腿间，她张开了双腿。然后他的手指向她一直渴望的地方滑去，抚摸着那道缝隙，却不触及她真正需要的地方，越过了那渴望着他触碰的小点，指尖旋转着，向更低处前去，环绕着她从未触碰过的入口，利用那里的湿润，逐渐向内。 她颤抖着，臀部翘起，寻求着更多。

现在她明白了。每当他问起时，她该回答的都应该是：我想。

**你想做吗？**

我想。

**你想做吗？**

**我想。**

你想做吗？

**我想。我要。我想要。** 求求你。 **我想要你。**

他将两根手指插入她的体内，慢慢地抽插着，使得她不得不打破对方的吻，脑袋偏向一边，压抑住刚到嘴边的声音。他用嘴唇描摹着她的下巴，慢慢向下，牙齿啃上脖颈，两人的呼吸似乎融为一体。他把一条腿挤进她的双腿之间，透过皮质的马裤他能感受到他的阴茎抵着自己的大腿。她知道那是什么，她见过它，她想要它，她的手在他们之间移动，几乎无法思考，他的手指快要将她逼疯，她尝试着去解开他的腰带。

詹姆嘶了一口气，略微起身低头看着她，看着她再次伸出手去，动作更为轻柔地将腰带解开。直到她终于解开，他的视线始终没有离开过她。然后他的拇指朝下移动，抚慰着她紧绷的阴蒂，她喘着气，臀从床上抬起，追寻着他的手指。她再次向他伸出手去，将他同自己一同拉倒在床上。高潮来临，她的视野充满白光。

他又吻上了她，她张开双腿，夹住他的腰臀。她感受到了对方握住了自己的阴茎，感受到了粗大的头部抵着自己的甬道，她移动着，想要知道之后还会有什么。她害怕一旦他们停下动作去思考，此刻仿若在梦中的一切就会烟消云散。

他没有进得太深，然后慢慢退出，在她再要他之前送了进去，比上次推进得更远了一些，再重复了一次。她感受到他的阴茎在填满自己，几乎忘记了呼吸。她没有再试图平复气息，然后他再次挺入，向更深的地方前进，她已经不在乎自己是不是还在呼吸。也许这过程中会带来疼痛或者不适，但布蕾妮曾经受过那么重的伤，她曾经被剑砍伤骨头，血肉分离，她见识过太多疼痛。但这次不一样，这次是詹姆，他在她的身体里，向更深处冲锋。

她在他身下破碎，被扭曲，变成了某种全新的东西。他似乎想要看见，想要看着她，他的双手，他的脸颊，他的下巴，他的嘴唇，它们都在鼓动着她，在她没法让自己保持平静时，在她无法睁开眼睛时，在一切太多的时候，它们要她看着他。他在她的双腿间挺进，试图看着她的双眼。看着我，他似乎在说，但是实在太过了，她害怕自己一旦让他看见自己，一旦让他看见自己的灵魂，他就会意识到自己的错误，就会看出自己不是他想要的那个人，所有一切都会分崩离析。

他已经完全进入了她，每一次挺入都几乎要挤出她的灵魂，他发出一声呻吟，她知道这就要结束了。在窗外，号角声响起，她朝那边看去，挺起臀以迎合他的每一次撞击。他用手扶住她的脸颊，试图让她转过脸来，看着自己。他又呻吟一声，她闭上了双眼。第二声号角。她用双腿环绕住他的脊背，希望此时此刻永远也不要走到尽头。他的阴茎埋在她的身体里，每当他触碰到一个新的地方都会使她呼吸一滞，最后他含糊地发出最后一声呻吟。他还在挺动，一次，两次，但是她知道已经结束了。号角声再次响起，他疲惫地看向窗外。

在哪里有一条龙在咆哮，紧接着另外两条也发出了怒吼。詹姆低头看着她，深吸一口气，像是想要说什么话，但随之一声新的吼声响起。那吼声中透露着痛苦，震耳欲聋，混杂着怒火与寒冰。詹姆从她身体中退出，然后站直身体，飞快地系好裤带。他瞟了她一眼。她依然躺在床上，同方才一样的姿势，低头看着自己。裙服已破碎成丝缕，中间那里被撕开一大块，胸口袒露在外。在她的双腿之间，她能感受到那片湿润在逐渐干涸，感受到他的种子在从自己的身体中流出。

他把她真正的衣服抛了过来，把她的熟皮甲扔在床边，然后转身离开，边走边把寡妇之嚎佩在身侧。

她直起身来，感觉到一阵晕眩，在脱下裙子的时候注意到上头的血迹。她穿上自己的马裤、长袍还有皮甲，但是双腿一直在轻轻打颤，觉得整个世界都歪斜着。她听见外面有人在尖叫，龙在咆哮，异鬼冰冷的嘶吼，奇怪的从未听过的吼声，但是那一切都太过遥远，她无法理解。她穿上靴子走出房间，走下楼梯时试图把守誓剑配好。

**我爬上这些台阶时尚是处女。** 她想着。

楼下早已是一片混乱，妇女儿童们从睡梦中惊醒，尖叫着跑向地窖。

等她到了院子里，眼前的场景令布蕾妮也惊呆了。到处都是火焰和冰雪。在她面前是一大块寒冰，三个人被困在里面，其中两个人已经被冻死了，还有一个只有脑袋和一只手臂在外面，正放声尖叫。天空中又传来巨大的吼叫声，布蕾妮抬起头，看见在主堡上空，一条巨大的飞龙正口喷冰雪，同丹妮莉丝的龙迎战。冰焰没有击中丹妮莉丝，像石头一般掉落在了教堂的屋顶上。那冰块几乎有三匹马那样长。

有人在扯她的胳膊。她低头看见海尔在拽着自己。

“去城墙上！”他大喊。她点点头，跟着他朝猎人门的方向跑去。她看见冰蜘蛛大举入侵，已经到了内院里。她抽出守誓剑，迎头痛击。在她身边，士兵们在战斗着，不断有人死去。每当冰龙咆哮时，他们的第一本能是抬头看着天空，或是逃跑，不管哪个举动都令冰蜘蛛和异鬼有机可乘，使得另一人丧命。

布蕾妮挥舞着守誓剑击退敌人，动作毫无章法，几近盲目，努力用左手握住剑柄才能使自己的每一击都有力而强劲。她离城墙更近了，他们要把异鬼击退到城墙之外。

眼角的余光注意到寡妇之嚎在院子的另一边清出了一条道路，她试图振作起来，此刻他们有所进展，将走向胜利。她一路激战走上城墙，低头看下去，心里一沉。目所能及的地方都被尸鬼，异鬼，冰蜘蛛所占领。在空中，冰龙正在咆哮。

她意识到那声音越来越近了。在这之前，异鬼从来都是躲避着燃烧着的宝剑，但是冰龙却似乎命令着它们冲她而来。在城墙下，她看见詹姆走上了几级台阶。冰龙也驱赶着异鬼朝着他进攻。

在天空中，有一条龙在试图将冰龙从他们身边驱赶开来。眼角的余光注意到天上的一抹白金色，她意识到那是提利昂。战斗逐渐平缓，更多的人来到城墙上加入了他们，很快西墙已经安全了，从声音判断，北墙和东墙依然被异鬼占领。布蕾妮想要去詹姆那边，建议他们一同前往北墙，然后她听见龙的尖叫。她抬起头，看见冰龙喷出的冰焰击中了提利昂的龙的尾巴。那龙试图拍打双翼，但只是艰难地转了个身，便从天空中坠落，掉进了外墙边的森林里。

丹妮莉丝和另一条绿龙追着冰龙飞远了，布蕾妮听见提利昂的龙在树林间的哭喊。詹姆朝她跑来，连看都没有看她一眼就跑过了她。她愣了片刻，看见他从堆起来用来修复城墙的石头上跳下，这才意识到他要做什么。

布蕾妮看见异鬼在朝他靠近，她感到恐惧，但他只是向前跑去，没有了冰龙驱使异鬼对他进行攻击，异鬼也只是在寡妇之嚎下四散溃逃。她摇摇头，想让自己清醒一点，布蕾妮用自己所能的最快速度从城墙上下去，跟上詹姆。慢走的时候她的那条伤腿已经有些吃力，在异鬼的进攻下实在有些吃不消。她努力用左手发力，握紧剑柄，即使没法真正握住，她也能够将异鬼扫开，安全抵达墙底然后从大门前往森林。詹姆早已在她之前进了林子，所以她努力循着龙的叫声找去。

她朝着嚎叫着的龙靠近，敌人愈来愈少。等她终于看见龙的身影时，胃里不住翻腾。它的翅膀被一颗小栗树贯穿，尽管在坠落的时候冰块已经从尾巴上脱离，但被冰雪刺伤的地方依然在流血。詹姆试图将提利昂软弱无力的身体从一棵松树上拽出来。

“你比我更壮！”詹姆大喊，“把树给砍了！”

布蕾妮知道他们必须把龙救出来，不惜一切代价，不管是什么代价，但她还是努力同心中的恐惧斗争着，绕开那头 咆哮着的怪物，走向刺穿它翅膀的小树。她走近了，龙低沉的咆哮声是在警告她，那声音听得她汗毛倒竖。

“我是来帮你的，”她告诉那东西，语调低沉坚定，像是对一匹受伤的马在说话，“让我来帮你。”

她抽出守誓剑，第一次砍向树干时，她听见龙的吐息，像是要把她烤熟。

**别浪费了，** 她告诉自己， **这就是你的最后一击。**

“小心身边！”詹姆大喊，但是太晚了，守誓剑深深地砍进树干里，龙喷出火焰。但却没有杀死她。她转过头去，看见三头冰蜘蛛被熔化。

她再次挥剑朝树干砍去，巨龙朝她的方向摆动，却没有伤着她。她听见身后有踩在雪上的脚步声，她看见詹姆把提利昂放在地上，然后转身守卫她的后背。

再一击，树发出呻吟，然后倒下。他们一同跳开，詹姆把提利昂一起拽了过来，巨龙同树木一起倒下。等它摆动身子然后站起时，它已经自由了。龙向他们走了一步，嗅了嗅提利昂，然后看向天空，动作笨拙地从树林间飞走了。

“我来扛他吧。”詹姆把提里昂扛在肩上，布蕾妮建议道。

“因为那条腿你已经够慢的了，”詹姆说，“现在我们得快。”

他们在雪地中跋涉，布蕾妮努力走在詹姆前头，为他开出道路。他们还没到猎人门就已经累得气喘吁吁，布蕾妮试图杀出一条道来到内墙里。头顶上传来不详的吼声，布蕾妮知道冰龙又看见了他们，他们燃烧着的剑刃像是火光，在远处就已经暴露出他们的位置。这次她根本没法及时清出通往安全地带的道路。

她转过身来接过提利昂，把他的身体扛在左肩上，用右手握住守誓剑。

“你更强，”她喘着粗气，“带我们上去。”

詹姆没有犹豫，昂头向前进发，而她试图保护自己和提利昂。

头顶上，冰龙再次发出咆哮，但这次它的声音中却透露出痛苦。她瞥见丹妮莉丝的龙正朝冰龙的脑袋喷火，那条绿龙正攻击着它的躯干。冰龙没有动，然后化成了水，淋湿了猎人门边的一大群冰蜘蛛。

更多的异鬼和冰蜘蛛从身后的树林里大举入侵，他们根本没有时间来庆贺冰龙的陨落。布蕾妮后退，爬上陡峭的城墙，一次一小步，詹姆在他们前面为他们开路。冰蜘蛛向她涌来，像是感觉到了她的虚弱。她喘着粗气，视线已经开始模糊。然后有人从她这里接走了提利昂，她差点用剑捅了上去，然后意识到那只是亚当爵士。又有人拽着她的领子，把她拉上了城墙顶。

她喘着气，抵在城墙上，试图平复呼吸。詹姆坐在她身边，慢慢地松开拽着她的领子的手。亚当爵士带着提利昂消失在内墙里，布蕾妮转头看向詹姆，向自己证明詹姆完好无缺。

他盯着她，同她一般呼吸剧烈。他的手指从她的衣领上滑落，轻轻地擦过她的脸颊，突然眼睛里充满了恐惧，抽出了寡妇之嚎，杀死了一只刚从城墙上爬出要攻击她的冰蜘蛛。詹姆挣扎起身，她也握住了守誓剑的剑鞘，迫使自己站起来，同他一同战斗。


	7. 我们彼此太过了解

波德发着高烧躺在地窖的地板上，一声不吭，他肩膀处被冰刃造成的伤口被仔细包扎，那冰刃几乎要将他劈成两半。布蕾妮胳膊上的创口已缝好，她只有片刻时间，但她还是在男孩身边跪下，冰冷的手指拂过男孩的眉毛。对于她的触碰，男孩丝毫反应。

**“慈悲，圣母慈悲。”** 布蕾妮低声祈祷。

山姆跪在布蕾妮身边：“还有希望，小姐，他年纪还轻，身体强壮。”

布蕾妮瞟了山姆一眼，对他点点头，咽下喉咙中的哽咽，她知道她不能让别人看见自己在哭泣。地窖中满是伤者和垂死之人，他们必须为不能战斗的人找到一个尽可能安全的地方。在过去四天之内，主堡已经被包围过三次。

“我必须得回去了，”布蕾妮说，“但是如果他有好转……如果他醒过来了的话，记得帮我告诉他，告诉他我要他坚强，我要他回到城墙上去战斗。”

山姆缓缓点头：“我会告诉他的，布蕾妮小姐，如果有需要的话，如果您能抽身回来的话。”

她点点头，捡起方才因方便山姆给她包裹伤口而脱下的外衣。她越过躺在地上的伤员，走向通往地面的楼梯，她看见他们安置提利昂的房间的小木门。是海尔带着受伤的波德来到山姆这里，也是海尔告诉她当他们给提利昂接上断腿时对方是如何厉声尖叫。

布蕾妮改变了主意，不再沿着楼梯走上去，而是飞快地敲了敲门，她把衣物放在了门外，然后走了进去。小房间内灯火通明，提利昂正一脸病恹恹地躺在床上，两条腿都被绳子吊起，固定在床脚。詹姆上半身一丝不挂，正坐在他的弟弟边。

他们一同看向她，她转而低头盯着地板，只觉得自己脸颊发烧。

“抱歉，”她说，“我只是想来看看您是否安康，大人。”

“不必道歉，小姐，”提利昂的声音从咬紧的牙中传来。他紧绷着下巴，脖子上的肌肉张紧。她知道他肯定很痛苦，她也知道罂粟花奶已经供不应求。

她知道詹姆盯着她，但她一直在试图回避对方的目光。即使不看着他的眼睛，她也能看见他下巴胡茬下张紧的肌肉，她看见了他后肩上长长的，仍然在淌血的伤口。显然他刚从城墙上下来只是为了料理伤口，就和她一样。尽管他看起来疲惫不堪，但她知道她也一样，所有人都一样。他们都已经到达了极限。

“好久不见啊，布蕾妮。”詹姆说。

她始终注视着地板，她深吸一口气想要回答，但是却被梗了一下，不得不清清喉咙得以正常呼吸。

“山姆……”她指着詹姆的伤口，刚刚开口就意识到詹姆的伤口上已经被缝了两针，但伤口依然尚未完全缝好。她突然感到刚刚的一切仿佛自己亲眼所见一般，山姆正在为詹姆缝合伤口的时候有人来找他，他不得不中断工作，她知道是这样的，此时她的右手正紧紧按住刚被料理好的左臂上的伤口，是詹姆让山姆先去照顾她。

她的脸更红了。谢天谢地，此时山姆走进房间，重新开始给詹姆缝合伤口，就好像从来没有被打断一样。詹姆试图对上她的视线，但是她看向了提利昂。

她飞快地告诉提利昂自从他们上次见面后都发生了些什么，还有一长串伤亡名单。提利昂将她的话全部记了下来，脸色却没有变得更加难看。她刻意不在山姆处理詹姆的伤口时看着詹姆的脸。

“有人看见过韦赛里昂吗？”提利昂问。

那条龙。她缓缓摇头，但看得出他早已从詹姆或是其他人那里了解到了这个消息。“没有，大人。”

提利昂发出一声长长的，颤抖而痛苦的呻吟，尽管他努力想控制住自己，但他依旧满怀歉意地看了她一眼。

“他演戏呢，就想骗同情。”詹姆咬着牙说，此刻山姆也缝好了最后一针。

提利昂想笑：“然而我亲爱的老哥假装那伤口无关紧要。”

“哪有伤呢？”詹姆咧嘴一笑，指指自己光洁无疤的胸口。

提利昂指着詹姆的马裤，“我想那该是异鬼的血咯？”

布蕾妮顺着提利昂手指的方向看过去，只见得詹姆的马裤带上沾染了棕红色的痕渍，她口中变得干巴巴的。

“喔，不过是处女血罢了。”詹姆脸上的笑容更加灿烂。

脸红是处女的特权，为何她现在还会因此而羞红了脸？

提利昂又笑了笑，这次他的笑声显得更真实了点。布蕾妮庆幸他没有朝自己这边看来，此刻她的脸红得好像在燃烧，似乎在告诉他詹姆并没有在开玩笑。山姆从她身边走过，前往下一个需要他的伤员身边，她也跟着他一同走出房间。

“抱歉大人，我必须得走了。”她低声说着，走出了房间，飞快地捡起那堆衣物。

她朝楼梯走去，一只温暖的手搭在了她的肩上。一只金手。 **是詹姆。** 她没有转过身去看他，而是缩进潮湿的石制楼梯边的昏暗狭小的走廊边。这是他们能找到的最隐蔽的地方了。

他站在她的面前，血迹斑斑破烂的上衣随便套在身上，神情严肃而冷酷。他们一直没说过话，没有机会好好谈一谈，甚至都没有机会单独在一起，自从……

他几乎是生气了：“你打算以后连招呼都不和我打了吗？”

她也生气了，脸上的红晕依然发烫：“处女血？”

“我实话实说，”他放低音量，朝她走近一步，眯起绿眼睛，“只有讲述真相才能防止别人猜到真相。”

“什么真相？”

“你真的打算假装什么都没发生过吗？”

“是发生了。”她说，她看着人们带着食物走下地窖，看着墙面上有几滴水珠滑下，看着着一切事物，就是没有看着他。

他靠得更近了：“这一切都发生了。”

“是啊，我知道，”布蕾妮希望自己能更像阿莎，或者米亚，她们懂得如何将这些事全部丢得远远的，仿佛它们无足轻重一般，“非常美好，体验绝佳，谢谢。”

他闭上眼，用手捂住脸，双手插进发中，嘴角牵起疲惫的笑容，然后睁开眼，盯着她身边的过道。

“我在期待些什么呢？”他喃喃自语。

“我得回城墙上去了，海尔爵士会好奇——”

“如果你继续这样，仿佛我们是陌生人一样的话，会有人注意到的。”他说。

她现在是在这样做吗？他们几乎已经有四天没有见过面。这是他们第一次有机会来好好谈谈。

“你不是陌生人。”她转身踏上地窖的楼梯。

“我当然不是。”他说。他的声音撞在楼梯的石壁上，激起回响，一直跟着她走出地窖。

他曾经在她的身体内，他曾和她一同卧倒在床上，带走了她的贞操。詹姆·兰尼斯特对布蕾妮来说是最不能算“陌生人”的人。

**那你对他来说又算什么？**

她来到主堡地面，穿上外袍抵御寒冷，这才意识到这是自从冰龙出现之后她第一次脱去皮甲。她将斗篷披在肩上，走出主堡，走进长夜之中，与她的士兵们一起重新在城墙上汇合。

布蕾妮回到她在西墙处的位置继续守夜。每过几个小时，她能看见寡妇之嚎在南边的城墙上发出的火光，看见或是听见丹妮莉丝·坦格利安剩下的那两条龙喷出龙焰。她不知道詹姆是不是和她一样在黑暗中流连了一会儿，希望能够躲进黑暗之中。

从孩提时起，她从未害怕过黑暗；夜晚是用来休息，烤火，宴会，高歌的时候，在夜晚那个丑丑的女孩才能找到地方用以藏身，火光总是比阳光更加善良。布蕾妮从未害怕过黑暗，但在那时黑夜总有尽头。

睡觉已经成为一种被遗忘了的奢侈，她只能用着每一丝空闲时间，靠在内墙上的垛口或是躲进卫士塔中才能零星偷得些许睡眠。前一天——亦或是前一夜？——她嘴里嚼着块腌马肉就睡着了，差点没把自己给噎死。

敌人却一直在进攻。即便一小束日光也可以阻止它们，但如今日光早已消散，异鬼大举肆虐。对城墙的攻击从未间断，往往一个缺口上的危险方才解除，另一个兵力薄弱的地方又起了危机。

布蕾妮惊颤一下，醒了过来，这才意识到自己又站着睡着了，她看着四周，感觉又到了早晨，看到米亚静静地站在她的身侧守卫着她。布蕾妮看着她的朋友，满怀歉意地冲她笑笑，米亚只是耸了耸肩。

“你也会这样为我做的，”米亚说，“只是几分钟而已。”

“他们要你过去，”海尔小声说，他从连通着猎人门的甬道走来。

“我？”布蕾妮努力想看清他朝自己走来的身影，问道。

“你。指挥官们。女王。他们要你去宾客堡。”他说着，停顿了一下杀死了一只爬过墙来的冰蜘蛛。

她点点头，用围巾抹去眉毛中的冰屑，挥剑点燃了一个尸鬼，然后沿着楼梯下去，朝院子走去。她背靠着冰冷的石墙，以缓解些许疲惫。前往宾客堡的路程长得超乎想象，双腿渐渐没了知觉，手臂又酸又疼。

她听见神木林那边有厮杀声传来，北墙岌岌可危。在以往她定然会挣扎起来去参加战斗，但现在她还有其他事情要做。在院子里，她看见卫兵们紧张地看向神木林的方向。托曼也在他们之中，她努力冲他点点头以示鼓励。

在宾客堡门口她碰上了史坦尼斯和达渥斯爵士。他们互相看了一眼，目光中满是疲惫，然后走了进去。空旷巨大的大厅中早已有人在长桌边就坐：乔拉·莫尔蒙和他的女王，还有一位她的指挥官，琼恩·雪诺和山姆还有一个北方人，两个野人，洛拉斯和加兰·提利尔，阿莎和达冯·兰尼斯特。

布蕾妮在长桌末端找了把椅子坐下，脱去已经冻得发硬的手套，伸手去拿一块硬得已经无法勾起食欲的陈面包。她太累了，已经感受不到饥饿，但她知道自己除了睡眠，吃饭以及战斗之外不能浪费一点时间。

每个人看起来都疲惫不堪。大多数人在朝其他人低语着什么。布蕾妮集中注意力咽下那块嚼在嘴里像烟灰的干面包，这时亚当爵士坐在了她对面，詹姆在她身边坐下。

从那天他们在提利昂床边分开之后她很久没有离他这样近过。

别像对待陌生人一样对他，她告诫自己。

她瞟了他一眼，发现对方正仔细地看着她。她试图在咀嚼的间隙冲他微笑，感觉脸颊又烧了起来，她知道自己微笑的意图算是失败了。他从她手里拿过那块面包咬了一口，脸上的表情告诉她他可不比她更喜欢这玩意儿。她又拿了新的一块，躲开对方的视线，抬起头朝女王的方向看去。

“我们现在很难抵御进攻，”丹妮莉丝说，“我认为我们应该退回到主城堡，坚守住大厅和主堡。少一些城墙——”

“我们需要神木林。”琼恩说。

丹妮莉丝盯着琼恩，盯了很久很久，脸上的不快显而易见：“我们不需要神木林。”

“我们需要，”琼恩说，“就算我们守不住其他地方，我们也必须守住神木林。”

“我们感动于你对你们的旧神的坚定信仰，但陛下说的有道理。”加兰爵士对琼恩说。

“我们能守住临冬城， **全部** 的临冬城。”史坦尼斯说，他声音紧绷，显然已经受够了保持沉默，“我们一定能守住，但我们必须将所有力量都集结在一起。”

“让你领导？”莫尔蒙问。

詹姆在她身边动了一下。

“陛下说的对，”琼恩时候，“如果我们不能抽出人手来让他们休息，我们都得死，唯一的办法就是集结所有力量。已经多久了，山姆？”

“五天了，”山姆说，“自从冰龙出现已经过了五天了。”

“所以我们才应该撤退，”莫尔蒙说，“你们已经集结在陛下的领导之下——”

阿莎笑了一声。布蕾妮看了一眼她的朋友。阿莎到底站在谁的那一边现在还是一个谜，尽管她同琼恩相处的不错，还指挥着一队史坦尼斯的人马。

布蕾妮不再确定自己的位置了。她应该遵从提利昂的意愿支持丹妮莉丝，但她可不是傻瓜。每一个风暴地的孩子都听过史坦尼斯风息堡之围的事迹。

“如果我们一定要选出领袖，那定然是史坦尼斯。”布蕾妮说。桌上每一张脸都转过来看着她。

丹妮莉丝盯着她。

洛拉斯叹口气，拳头砸在桌上：“她说的没错。”

她对上洛拉斯的视线。他们都想要史坦尼斯死，所以不会有人质疑他们现在的提议是出于理性的选择。

“指挥权该由女王陛下决定，”莫尔蒙说，他代表着丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。三头飞龙总是倾向于使自己的想法变成事实，不容忤逆，但从来没有人胆敢这样说出来。“还有许多有能力的指挥官人选。”

“是嘛？”詹姆懒洋洋地说，“我可没成功指挥过围城站，你指挥过吗？这里在座有人指挥过吗？也许雪诺可以，但我相信他为了保住这地方会把我们全杀了，但是没有谁， **从来没有，** 打败过史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩。”

布蕾妮咽了口唾沫，盯着龙女王。詹姆再继续激怒这女人的话，他的孩子将永远都顶着私生子的名号，这辈子都无法逃离。

女王转向史坦尼斯。“大人，我将我们所有的力量的指挥权授予您，但您需要每天向我汇报一次。”

史坦尼斯因愤怒而僵住了，虽然布蕾妮不知道他是因为被对方下令还是因为被叫做“大人”。

“谢谢您，夫人。”达渥斯爵士站起来代表史坦尼斯对丹妮莉丝说。他的国王正瞪着他，但没有说话。

丹妮莉丝点头，他们开始制定新的计划，好让士兵有机会轮流睡觉与吃饭。

一旦他们将所有身体健全还能战斗的人交予莫尔蒙指挥之后，詹姆，布蕾妮，达冯，亚当爵士视线交汇，他们一同走出大厅，在走出大门那一刻他们停下了脚步。

“我们该有一个人一直在城墙上，”布蕾妮拍拍守誓剑的剑鞘，点头示意寡妇之嚎。她知道这剑给士兵们带来某种安慰，就像那几条龙一样。

詹姆点头。“告诉他们进攻平息了，我们可以让他们先休息了。”

“进攻没有平息。”布蕾妮皱起眉。

“是没有，但要这样告诉他们，”詹姆说，“鼓舞士气。”

布蕾妮身后的大门打开了。如果她对来者是谁还心怀疑惑的话，只需要看看詹姆的表情她就有了答案。他从布蕾妮身边走过，走向瑟曦。

布蕾妮转过头去看见詹姆捧起瑟曦的脸。她心里一沉，希望自己知道还能从其他地方出去。但是瑟曦堵住了唯一一个出口。

**我知道那感觉，但那从来不属于我。**

“发生了 **什么** ？”詹姆低沉着声音问，他检查着对方的脸颊，上头满是淤青与伤痕。

“你还在乎么？”瑟曦啐了一口。

詹姆黑起脸。“是不是他——”

瑟曦躲开詹姆的手，讽刺地摇摇头：“ **不是，** 我昨天在主堡的时候一只蜘蛛爬了进来，那时我在说服弥赛拉过来，在这里我们起码还有守卫。有个愚蠢的野人把我甩到一边杀了那玩意儿，我摔了一跤，磕长凳上头了。”

“弥赛拉在照顾伤患，干得挺不错。”达冯非常高兴。

布蕾妮前几晚在地窖的时候见过弥赛拉和席琳，两个女孩都在照顾伤者。

“她应该和我待在一起，”瑟曦说，瞪了表弟一眼叫他闭嘴，“托曼也是。”

詹姆摇摇头：“他是个侍从——”

“他只是个 **孩子** 。”瑟曦说。

“他有向你求助吗？”詹姆问。

“没有，他忙着取悦普通士兵，连自己的安危都顾不上。”瑟曦说。

“那就让他战斗，”詹姆说，“死时长剑在手总不差。”

“死？”瑟曦问，“我们会死？”

没有人回答她，气氛逐渐变得紧张。

“当然不会啦，表姐。”达冯笑着说。

瑟曦短促地看了看他们，然后走开了。

他们离开宾客堡。布蕾妮朝主堡走去，想在回到猎人门之前再看看波德。詹姆走在她身边。

“你现在该睡一觉，”詹姆告诉她，他们走过院子，从托曼身边经过，他冲他点点头，“我和他们待在一起。”

“你先睡吧。你的伤看起来更严重。”她说。

“吵架就让我赢一次吧，布蕾妮，一次就好。”

他的语气中带着一种疲倦，像是在尝试，又像是厌倦，有些像还有右手的詹姆，又有些像失去了右手的詹姆。

“总是你在赢。”她低声道。

他笑声苦涩，然后拽住了她的胳膊，把她拉到城堡边的一架马车后。在黑暗中，她觉得这里私密而安全，尽管她知道他们也可能被被人看见或者听见。

“我们还要这样多久？”他问道，声音低到几乎是在私语，手从她的胳膊滑向她的肩膀，小心不碰到她的伤口，“比从上次我在帐篷里打扰你还要久？你觉得我真正碰了你之后你要惩罚自己多久才算合适？”

“我没有在惩罚自己，”她小声说，脸红起来。总是在脸红。“我想要你，我想要你碰我。想了很久很久。结束了，一切都没有变。”

他叹了口气。他们离得太近了，胸口几乎要贴在一起。他的手落在她的肩上。他会再吻她吗？她想再次感受到他的嘴唇贴在自己嘴唇上的感觉，她想尝到他的味道，她想要他压在身上的重量，她想要——

他的手从她的肩上滑落。就是那只片刻前还捧起了瑟曦脸的手。

“一切都变了，你甚至都不敢看着我的眼睛。”他说，声音低沉而紧张，还带着愤怒。他在瞪着她，而她低下视线，“如果可以的话我宁愿收回自己所做的一切，只要你能再看着我。”

她顿时感到浑身冰凉。

“那就权当什么都没有发生，”她低声道，下定了决心，“我们别再谈这事了，什么都没有发生。”

“那一切都会复原吗？你会再和我说话吗？你会再看着我吗？”

“我会。”她小声说道，声音嘶哑虚弱。

**我永远都不该接近你，** 她想。

“不，”他说着，朝她靠过来，他们逐渐接近，他灼热的呼吸打在她的脖颈上，声音低哑而尖锐，刺入耳膜，“它 **发生了** 。我们知道这都会发生的，覆水难收，所以你应该学着接受它。”

他转身离开，走进主堡。她深吸一口气。她知道这一切会发生吗？

**你想做吗？**

事情听起来如此轻易，但事实上却是那样复杂，混乱，难以预料。 **你不只是想和他做，** 她告诉自己， **这才是问题所在。**

她强迫双腿带她走进城堡，走向地窖，走到波德身边。当整个世界都将走向尽头，人的性命朝不保夕之时，她却在担心和一个男人上床会有什么后果，何其愚蠢。

她来到波德身边，看到他整个人蜷缩起来，她连碰他都不敢。

“小姐，”席琳·拜拉席恩在她身侧说，“夜里时他烧已经退了，但是还是很疼。您最好不要叫醒他。”

一声叹息从布蕾妮喉中溢出，她低头看着女孩，试图抹开眼角的眼泪。

“谢谢，”布蕾妮说，“等他醒来的时候能不能帮我告诉他我回来看过他？”

“当然。”席琳说，她脸上的灰鳞使得她的表情看起来十分严肃，但她的语调却并非那样。

布蕾妮转身打算离开，看见詹姆在房间的另一头，正和弥赛拉说着话。他手里握着一把匕首，她看得出他正在向女儿展示如何使用，尽管女孩看起来十分困惑。他抬起头，对上了她的视线。她没有移开视线，而是回应着他的目光，仿佛她的生命都注入其中。

**我还能注视着你的双眼。事情发生了，但我依旧能够注视着你的双眼。**

他冲她咧嘴笑笑，然后又转向弥赛拉。

她走向西墙，向米亚和海尔传达了新的计划。达冯过来替换他，她和米亚走回主堡的路上听见了骚乱声。

在她们走到铁匠铺之前，骚乱已经停止了。三具野人的尸体躺倒在结冰的地面上，艾莉亚·史塔克正在其中一具尸体身上的毛皮上清理着她的小剑。詹德利站在她身边，手中握着他的铁匠锤，而布蕾妮看见上头没有沾着血。

“发生了什么？”琼恩·雪诺问道，他从神木林的方向走来。

“他们想偷她。”詹德利指指艾莉亚，对方正在把剑收进剑鞘。

“什么？三个人？”琼恩问，弯下腰来检查其中一具尸体，“他们不是自由民。”

布蕾妮和米亚跨过一具尸体。

“那他们是什么人？”米亚问。

“我不知道，”琼恩站起身，转向艾莉亚，“到底发生了什么？”

“他们从我身后跳出来，”艾莉亚说，指着其中一个，“这个带着把匕首，想要割我的喉咙，其他两个人抓着我。”

显然假装野人的袭击计划一败涂地，琼恩摇了摇头。

“自由民只会偷你，不会杀你，”琼恩说，“他们不是自由民，我认识每一个自由民的脸。”

布蕾妮瞟了詹德利一眼，害怕自己的预料成真。

“那个 **天杀的兰尼斯特婊子** 。”詹德利恶狠狠地咒骂道。

布蕾妮抬起手想让他冷静下来，即使现在她已是浑身冰凉：“你不知道——”

“我不知道？”詹德利冲她吼了起来，“ **你** 不知道吗？”

布蕾妮看向琼恩想知道他如何应对詹德利的指控，但琼恩正看着艾莉亚。

艾莉亚在笑。

“不管是谁，他们都很聪明，”琼恩说，“但是如果我们能查出他们到底是谁的人我们才能猜出到底是谁干的。”

“不是我的人，”布蕾妮说，“他们不是兰尼斯特的人。”

“但这什么都证明不了。”詹德利说。

“我们要确定到底是谁。”琼恩试图安抚他们，他的眼睛牢牢地注视着艾莉亚。

艾莉亚的笑容对准了她的哥哥：“让我来吧。”

“不行。”琼恩说。

艾莉亚耸了耸肩，走开了。

“琼恩，”布蕾妮转向他，吞下一口唾沫，“女王会知道的，如果瑟曦有什么三长两短……”

“我知道，”琼恩说，他的手张紧又松开，收回了落在艾莉亚身上的视线，“我知道。”

“让女王知道，”詹德利说，“如果她不是个女人，我早亲手把她杀了，那个兰尼斯特——”

“哪个兰尼斯特？”詹姆打断道，从布蕾妮和米亚身后走过来。

“你姐派人试图刺杀艾莉亚。”詹德利说着朝詹姆那迈了一步。

“是嘛？”詹姆问，语气中带着笑意，“这是那三个杀手的故事吗？”

琼恩指着地上的尸体：“他们没说。”

“野人——”

“不是自由民，但是他们穿着自由民的衣服，而且他们想杀她。”琼恩说。

詹姆耸耸肩：“谁都有可能。你有敌人，她有敌人，她父亲也还有敌人。”

琼恩也耸耸肩，但仍然盯着詹姆。

“你得阻止她，”詹姆姿态放松了些许，“把她扔地牢里——”

“也许 **你** 姐姐才该下地牢，也许在那里待着她才最安全。”琼恩说。

闻言詹姆盯了雪诺很久，然后才朝宾客堡走去。布蕾妮跟着着他离开。

“我想去休息了，”她说，“在回到城墙前我都能看着她。”

詹姆看了她一眼：“去睡吧，我带她过去。”

她开始朝主堡走去。

“布蕾妮？”

她回头看着他，小心翼翼地对上他的视线。

“谢谢。”他说。

她飞快地点点头，有继续向前走，走进城堡，爬上台阶，走进自己的房间，迅速地脱下皮甲。现如今浪费休息时间该是一种罪恶。

从冰龙出现后没有人再进过这房间。布蕾妮躺在床单上，詹姆就是在这里要了她，床上的东西皱巴巴的，凌乱地散落在一边。

睡意袭来，伴随而来的还有脑海中詹姆俯视她面孔，他的阴茎在她体内，打乱了她所有呼吸。这时门突然被打开了，詹姆走了进来，瑟曦和皮雅紧随其后。

“把门插好，”詹姆告诉他们，“别出声，她需要休息。”

布蕾妮所记得的最后一件事情是詹姆消失在了门后。

等布蕾妮再次睁开眼，感觉像是只过去了几分钟，但实际上一定已经过去了好几个小时。瑟曦在窗口注视着夜空，皮雅正在旁边给瑟曦铺床，然后她看见布蕾妮动了一下。

“喔，小姐，您需要什么吗？”

“不用，谢谢，皮雅。”布蕾妮说，她强迫自己坐起。

皮雅递给她一杯水，当她捡起床脚几乎被踢下床的那一小堆衣物时几乎把水杯摔在地上。

“喔，小姐，”皮雅叹息道，“您的漂亮裙子。”

皮雅把那玩意儿抽出来时布蕾妮瞪大了眼睛。她伸过手去把它从侍女手里夺了回来。

“被毁了。”布蕾妮说。

“被撕坏了，小姐，”皮雅说，试图把它再拿回来，“胸口这里被撕坏了，我也许还可以修补好。但是到底发生了什么，小姐？”

“是我干的。”布蕾妮说，紧紧抓着裙子不让皮雅拿走。

“那是血迹吗？”皮雅问道。

瑟曦的视线从窗外转到了她的身上，还在那裙子上特意停留了些许。

“别管它了，”布蕾妮坚定地对皮雅说，“我讨厌裙子。”

瑟曦在盯着布蕾妮看了：“是有女人会撕开裙服的胸口，但你不是那种女人。”

“你从来不会知道我是哪种女人，”布蕾妮说，她站起身拿过皮甲，“皮雅，派人去告诉詹姆，说我要回城墙上去了，必须得有人来保护瑟曦夫人。”

“门外已经有卫兵了，小姐。”皮雅说。

“麻烦了，皮雅，派人告诉他吧。”布蕾妮说。皮雅点点头溜出门外。

“裙子到底怎么了？”瑟曦问。自打布蕾妮认识她以来第一次，她声音中的所有虚伪，所有确定都消失得无影无踪。

“艾莉亚·史塔克怎么了？”布蕾妮穿上一只靴子问道。

“那卡奥也许会撕了你的裙子，但他现在还躺在宾客堡昏迷不醒。”

“如果我发现你和那袭击有关，我只会袖手旁观，看着她杀了你。”

“你怎么突然就想我死了？”

“我不想你死，我只是想相信自己不是在保护一个怪物。”布蕾妮穿上第二只靴子。

瑟曦转身看向窗外。

“是谁撕破了你的裙子，不再是处女的塔斯的少女？不太像是海尔，劳勃那个私生女出身不高，但比起你她还真是爱与美的王后。”

布蕾妮穿上斗篷，脸又红了。同瑟曦争吵与同詹姆争吵如出一辙：处处危险，枉然无功。她真该把那裙子给烧了。

这时詹姆走了进来，关上了大门。

“没人认领那几具尸体。”他说。

“我得走了。”布蕾妮说完又回到床边捡起那条裙子，把它紧紧攥在手里。

詹姆的视线从布蕾妮身上飘向了瑟曦：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？”瑟曦问道，目光从来没有离开过窗外，“似乎你家母马对哪个男人张开了双腿，那种意乱情迷的时候还会把她裙子撕开的男人。”

詹姆看向布蕾妮，目光转移到她手中的裙子上，皱起了脸。

“整个维斯特洛最注重荣誉的女人？有男人胆敢亲吻她的手她都会把对方开膛破肚。”詹姆说，语气中带着漫不经心的调笑，语调和他脸上的表情完全不符。

瑟曦从床边走开，表情重新冷静了下来：“我也觉得这整件事太荒唐了。”

“请原谅我老姐残忍的笑话，布蕾妮，她在宫廷里待太久啦。”现在瑟曦在看着他了，詹姆的表情也变得满是嘲弄。

“我得走了。”布蕾妮说，与詹姆擦身而过。

“谢谢，布蕾妮。”詹姆说，转身看着她。

但她没有看着她，只是点点头走出门外，在出去之前，她快步走向地窖去看望波德。

男孩已经醒了，浑身上下却仍然疼痛不已。

“好好休息吧，”她告诉他，“我还要你回城墙上战斗。”

“好的，爵——爵士。”他说，他嘶哑的声音使她意识到他已经不再只是一个孩子了。

她朝他笑笑，然后离开了，走出地窖前她在提利昂的门前停留片刻，尽管十分不情愿，但她还是敲了敲门。如果提利昂已经猜到了她和詹姆之间发生了什么，那詹姆定然会警告她。

提利昂闷闷的声音从门那边传来，布蕾妮猜他大概是在邀请她进去。她走过矮门，才发现丹妮莉斯正坐在提利昂身边。

“抱歉，我无意打扰。”布蕾妮说。

“没事的，请和我们一起，小姐，”龙女王说，“那是你的礼服裙吗？”

布蕾妮低头看着手中早已被自己遗忘了的银色衣物。她攥得更紧了，希望他们没看见那血迹。

“是的，我忘记向您表达感谢了，陛下，为……这裙子。”布蕾妮为自己的笨拙表现而脸红，而她不再是处女的证据就紧握在手中。

提利昂脸上是了然的微笑，尽管他的脸色比他们上次见面还糟了许多。“啊，是的，陛下，布蕾妮小姐在婚礼上对这礼裙称赞有加。”

女王脸上展露出细小的微笑，尽管她依旧十分不解地盯着布蕾妮攥着裙子的姿势。“我很高兴您喜欢它，小姐，我为婚礼上卡奥的无礼举动而苦恼。”

这女人真把这当作善举了吗？提利昂已经这样说过了，但她还是不信。

在布蕾妮找到合适的话来回答她之前，提利昂拯救了她。

“嘛，至少詹姆确保那卡奥再也不能无礼了。”他说。

“是啊，”女王说，“他确保了一切。”

“我老哥总是幻想着自己能成为什么少女拯救者，”提利昂说，意味深长地看着布蕾妮，“但是他和这位少女总是在互相拯救对方。”

他又提到了赫伦堡，是不是还提到了其他什么？不管怎样，布蕾妮的脸红得更厉害了。

“我想知道您是不是要就史坦尼斯的指挥权对我说些什么，大人。”布蕾妮说，希望能终结整个谈话然后离开。

“不必了，我将所有权力交予你的手里。”提利昂说。

布蕾妮点点头，轻声道别，走出房间。她踏上地窖的楼梯，还没有走到主堡大门，就听见丹妮莉斯在叫她的名字。她非常不情愿地回头，看见丹妮莉丝正朝她走来，身边站着两个多斯拉克人。

“小姐，我在想我们可否好好谈谈。”女王说。

她觉得自己的胃抽搐了一下，但是布蕾妮还是顺从地点头，跟着丹妮莉丝走向宾客堡，然后走进女王的寝房。

布蕾妮走到一扇窗边，看着窗外的神木林，在青绿的松树和光秃秃的树木之间篝火随处可见。在远方，她还能看见在北墙上巡逻士兵的火炬。

“小姐，”丹妮莉丝说，“我想和您谈谈詹姆·兰尼斯特。”

她强忍住才没有呻吟出声。在过去的一个小时里，她手里攥着罪证，努力躲避来自詹姆的姐姐和弟弟的怀疑—— **是——** 她和他做过了。现在女王又想来问她。

她希望自己能坦然说出来，语言粗鲁也好，直言不讳也罢。她想走到院子里大喊，然后再也没有什么东西需要隐瞒。

**是！我和他做了！我就敢了！我们睡过了，就这样了！**

但他不会因此而感谢她。他看见她手中的裙子时的表情，他小心翼翼地不让瑟曦发现真相的态度。 **他不想让她知道，你知道为什么，不是吗，傻姑娘？**

“您是听说了什么吗，陛下？我向他效忠，我不会做任何伤害他的事情。”她回答女王的问话的语调显得十分唐突。

“我知道你的忠诚属于他，我也知道他的忠诚属于你。我觉得这已经很能说明他是什么样的人了。”女王说。

布蕾妮猛地看向丹妮莉斯：“怎么讲？”

丹妮莉斯点头：“我知道您没有代表塔斯向我效忠，小姐，您并不接受我成为您的女王，尽管提利昂一直想让我相信这一点。但是我看得出为什么他评价您为一位重视荣誉的女子，我看得出为什么您的品格被广为称赞，我也看得出为什么有关您的那些流言蜚语是多么站不住脚。”

凯特琳·徒利死时被毁容的脸在布蕾妮的脑海中一闪而过：“我并没有总是荣誉行事。”

“又有谁是呢？”丹妮莉斯嘴角上扬，露出一个微笑，“巴利斯坦爵士教育我关于真相——哦，别担心，他的死不是您的过错，是我的，我不会用此事让您难堪。”

布蕾妮狠狠吞下一口唾沫：“巴利斯坦·赛尔弥看不起詹姆，如果我没记错的话，您也是。”

“我能问您一个私人的问题吗，小姐？”丹妮莉斯问道，“您的话意义重大。”

“我向您保证我一定守口如瓶。”布蕾妮说。

“我需要一位丈夫，”丹妮莉丝说，“一个维斯特洛人做丈夫。”

布蕾妮心脏几乎停止了跳动：“崔斯丹王子，维拉斯·提利尔，任何一个葛雷乔伊……提利昂！”，

丹妮莉斯轻笑一声：“提利昂已经结婚了，对方还是个史塔克，我很满意，尽管他现在想要解除婚约。我同马泰尔和提利尔家的关系在战争中已经足够近了，若是同他们联姻怕是会让其他大家族害怕他们权力过大。我也不会愚蠢到和葛雷乔伊结婚。”

“但是詹姆为七大王国所厌弃，陛下，兰尼斯特家族声名狼藉。他同王后通奸，让自己的孩子坐上王位。他杀了您的父亲，您也许觉得他是一个反叛者的英雄，但他为此饱受非议。弑君者可不是一个英雄的名号——”

“的确，”丹妮莉斯说，又笑了，“我想您知道我上一任丈夫是什么样的东西。”

据说她的龙将她上一任丈夫烧得面目全非后将他吃进肚中，这发生在某个叫弥林的地方。

“詹姆没有爵位，也没有封地——”

“然而，当我召集组建战时议会时他坐了进来，而没有人说他该被排除在外。他身边都是他仇死敌，他们叫嚣着要他流血，但他毫无畏惧，他们也没有朝他动手，他们同他并肩作战，他们甚至听命于他。”

女王现在同她一起站在窗边，看向窗外的夜空。 **她想要他，** 布蕾妮想， **不顾任何反对意见，她都会选择他。**

“您将犯大错的，陛下。”布蕾妮轻声说。

“瑟曦。是啊，所以我才必须和你讨论。提利昂……他心怀偏见。他恨他的姐姐，相信他的哥哥和他怀有同样的想法，但是我看见詹姆在保护她，时时刻刻在她身侧。他们有孩子，但是我看得出他们并没有把他当父亲。”

“他永远也无法摆脱她，”布蕾妮说，这个想法她一直不愿去面对，她知道仅仅谈及这一点她都已经背弃了詹姆的些许信任，“我想他大概不会再同她有不伦之举，但她依旧牢牢掌控着他。他会想知道她是否安全无虞，他会渴望着她，他会永远爱着她。对詹姆来说，她始终是在第一位的。”

“我不需要他的心，”女王说，“我只要他的忠诚。”

**他只会和一个女人同床共眠。** 她差点说出这句话。

布蕾妮咽了口唾沫，低头看着手中的裙服。

“那您该和他讲，陛下。”布蕾妮说。她厌倦这一切了，她不知道为什么自己会想要触碰他。

“我知道您爱他，小姐，”丹妮莉斯丝说，“他也在用他的方式爱着你您。他听您的谏言，与您并肩战斗，听从您的指挥。这几样，比其他事情更令我觉得他会是一个合适的配偶。即使提利昂也无法反驳，尽管提利昂一度相信詹姆将您视作爱人，然后……”

“然后他看见了我。”布蕾妮帮她说完，觉得脸烧得更加厉害。

“是的，”丹妮莉丝遗憾地说，“您会生气我将他从您身边夺走吗？”

“詹姆不属于我，陛下。他从来不属于我。但您最好同他谈一谈。不该我来替她说话，我已经说了太多我不该说的东西了。”

布蕾妮开始转身离开，但是丹妮莉斯碰了碰她的胳膊：“希望我没有引起您的反感，小姐。从来没有人会怀疑您的忠诚。我希望……我希望我们能成为朋友。”

布蕾妮点点头，她不敢说话，走出房间，沿着楼梯走到院子里，她渴望着战斗，渴望着和她的士兵们一同作战。他们为自己的生命而战，这些政治联姻情情爱爱的东西根本不值一提。至少她是这般告诫自己。

他们燃起了一把火烧尸体，她把裙子丢了进去，不愿再去想它。

猎人门上，她看见史坦尼斯将哨兵之间的间隔设置得更大了一些，守卫堡中保留了一小部分兵力，以便来人取暖或者休息。哨兵的工作可能会更重一些，但是人员得以轮流替换。这个策略不错，她希望自己能一丝不苟地完成。她让米亚和亨特去休息，自己和达冯爵士在西墙上巡逻。

“我必须得说，小姐，”达冯说，“我可从来没想过自己有一天要听史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的指挥。”

“我也没想到，不过我也从来没有想过自己会过着这种白天不是白天的日子。”

达冯笑了：“的确。”

布蕾妮将精力集中在任务上，想着她的士兵，想着如何守卫城墙，努力不去想詹姆、瑟曦亦或者是龙女王。

三天后，在北墙的神木林那边有一场大规模的袭击。这是自从史坦尼斯全权指挥之后的第一次被敌军突破防线，但是很快就击退了敌人。在墙外还有几处小规模的集火攻击。布蕾妮在城墙西北角处的守卫塔找到了詹姆，他说：“它们在尝试，寻找下一个突破口。”

“还有大型进攻？”她问，尽管她已经知道了答案。

他耸耸肩：“不然呢？”

她转过身去，她应该离开他，回到猎人门；他们自从他姐姐起疑之后已经很久没有单独待着了。“瑟曦呢？”

他看了她一眼，意味深长，然后叹了口气：“她很紧张，但是她相信我。”

“挺好的，”布蕾妮喃喃，“她身边有人守着吗？”

“莫尔蒙派了两个人跟着她，形影不离。”

“那你肯定放心了。”布蕾妮说，她没有等对方回答就走开了。

一天又一天，尽管现在每天都能睡上三四个钟头，疲惫和沉闷的气氛像是磐石一般，压在布蕾妮身上，每一天都比前一天更加劳累，肩上的担子也日渐沉重。她每周就只能见上詹姆一次或者两次，也从来没有独处过。

一天夜里布蕾妮醒来，感觉自己似乎是在坠落。

“小心点。”詹德利说，他抓住她的肩膀以防她站着睡着时摔下城墙，掉进神木林里。

“抱歉。”她低声道，晃晃脑袋，有些尴尬。她不是唯一一个站着睡着的人，这也不是第一次了，但她是司令官，她不应该该干出这种事。

“来吧，该我们去吃饭和休息了，”詹德利说完走向台阶，在院子里等着布蕾妮和海尔说完话之后跟上。他们还没走进主堡，炖菜以一种的腐朽美妙味道迎接他们，他们默默地吃着食物，布蕾妮努力不在咀嚼的间隙中再次睡着。

艾莉亚和他们坐到了一起，詹德利死死地盯着女孩，直到女孩又瞪了回来，对他做了个鬼脸。

“你去哪儿了？”詹德利问。

艾莉亚耸肩：“战斗。”

“在哪战斗？谁给你下令的？”詹德利步步紧逼。

“我自己下的令，”艾莉亚厉声道，“哪里要战斗，我就在那里战斗。等战斗结束，我就前往下一个地方继续战斗。”

“你一直在战斗？你知不知道你这是一直在找死？”詹德利生气了。

艾莉亚耸肩：“我知道怎么战斗。”

“你知道怎么死掉吗？”

“当然，”艾莉亚说，朝他啐了一口，“你呢？”

“你干嘛在乎？”他问道。

“我才不在乎。”艾莉亚说完从桌边跳开，紧接着跑开了。  
“  
“怎么？”詹德利看见她正盯着他，问布蕾妮。

她耸耸肩，继续喝那难以下咽的炖菜，默默思考着自己刚才到底看见了什么。

**“琼恩！”**

布蕾妮抬起头，看见珊莎挺着怀孕的肚子正飞快地跑过大厅，桑铎·克里冈正紧紧跟在她身后。琼恩也跑向她，布蕾妮站了起来，边跑向他们边用力把嘴里的食物咽了下去，詹德利跟着她。

“瑞肯刚刚睡醒，”珊莎说着，试图平复呼吸，“是毛毛狗，布兰和毛毛狗说了话，瑞肯看见了，去西边找，布兰和毛毛狗说了。”

这话听起来就像是天方夜谭。

“有多远？”琼恩问道，戴上了手套。

“他没说，”珊莎道，“但是如果他能和毛毛狗说话的话，那他肯定——”

“是的，”琼恩说，“你说的没错，他们肯定就在附近。”

“小姐，”琼恩转向布蕾妮，“您曾经向我们宣誓效忠，现在我需要您的力量，我们必须得去墙外。”

布兰，他们说。凯特琳夫人那个受伤的儿子，早就已经死了。但是他们也曾说小瑞肯已经死了。

“我的剑是您的。”她说道，想到他们要去墙外，一丝恐惧向她袭来。

“我也去。”詹德利在她身边说。

琼恩冲他点点头：“我得先去看看那些龙。”

布蕾妮和詹德利跟着琼恩走向宾客堡，他求见女王。女王来到大厅，显然她方才正在睡觉。龙将大批尸鬼拒之墙外，这就意味着女王也得没日没夜地在外战斗，据说她常常外出巡查，想要找回提利昂骑的那条龙。睡眠不足已经在她的身上留下痕迹，女王就像他们其他人一样因此困扰，她眼下还青黑一片，看起来十分憔悴。

“陛下，我需要您的帮助，”琼恩说，“我的弟弟正在从西边赶来。我必须向您借一支人马将他接回。您愿意骑龙掩护我们吗？”

“从城墙上看得见他们吗？”女王问。

“看不见，我想他们在更远的地方。”

“那你怎么知道他们要来了？”

琼恩双手抱臂，手掌张开，又紧紧地抓住自己的胳膊：“我知道。”

“这不是一个答案。”女王说。

“如果我告诉您的话，您不会相信的。”

“你和我是血缘之亲，琼恩·雪诺，你若是知道我相信什么，你也会惊讶的。”

“梦，狼梦。”琼恩说。

“我会帮你们，”女王说，“你们有多少人去？”

“我想是七个。”琼恩说。

女王点头，回到房间里去换衣服。他们回到院子里时，已经有三四十个人在等着他们了。

“这是什么意思？”史坦尼斯怒气冲冲地走来，达渥斯爵士站在他身侧。

“我们得去接回我弟弟。”琼恩说。

“疯子才会现在打开门。”史坦尼斯说。

“我们要去墙外。”琼恩道。

“你让四十个人冒险，就为了救一个男孩？”史坦尼斯质问道。

“是的。”

“我不允许。”史坦尼斯说。

“我们要出发了，陛下。”琼恩转身离开。

“我不会忘的，雪诺。”

琼恩没有理会史坦尼斯，继续前行。布蕾妮紧随其上。

在猎人门附近的缺口处，他们支开了士兵们，布蕾妮简要地向海尔解释了现在的情况。

“你疯了。”海尔小声说。

“是啊。”她说，爬下城墙，到墙外的地方。这时一条龙从空中盘旋而过。

墙外有几只尸鬼，几只冰蜘蛛，但是在东墙处还有一场更大规模的袭击，布蕾妮知道他们能这么轻易地出来只是靠的运气。回来的路上迎接他们的也许就是异鬼了。

树林中有狼在嚎叫，然后是另一头狼，再一头。布蕾妮经过自己用守誓剑砍倒的树时，脊背发凉。她努力跟上前面在厚厚的积雪中前进的队伍，谢天谢地她的长腿弥补了行动缓慢的不足。但是如果现在要跑起来的话，她肯定会是被落在最后的那个。

“七层地狱，你他妈以为你在干什么？”

她转过头，不知为何詹姆就在她身后，满是胡须的脸上怒气冲天。

“你在这里做什么？”

“跟着你，你个大傻瓜，你走的这么慢，我爬着都能追上你。你以为你走出来去救人还是来干嘛的？”

她无视了他的话，试图跟上队伍，但是这片刻谈话就已经使得其他人走在了她前面好远，尽管她依然能听见他们的声音。

“你往前走吧，”她说，意识到他为了自己特意放慢了脚步，和她并肩在积雪中行进着，“我会追上的。”

“你以为我为了他们跑过来的？”他问道，指指前头那群人。

她听见了声响旋即拔出了守誓剑，以为出现了尸鬼。詹姆抽出寡妇之嚎，眨眼之间他们已经背靠背站在了一起。

雪地中有什么东西跑过来了，但那并不像是尸鬼发出的声响。它在嚎叫。她转头看去，发现有三只朝着詹姆逼近，有一只已经慢慢接近了她。一头灰狼，她看清楚了。

“你能爬树吗？”詹姆轻轻地问她。

她瞟了一眼离得最近的树，就在她左边。最低的树干也比她双手要高出许多，她没法跳起来，左手也没有足够力气。

“不能，”她实话实说，“我可以把你顶上去，然后你再把我拉上去。”

即便时间还够，他可能也做不到，她比他要重。

他笑了：“是狼群，好极了。”

他们剑上的火焰使得那猛兽不敢向前，但没法支撑太久。那些东西离得越近，它们发出的声音就越大，它们的身躯就愈发庞大。它们几乎有马一般大，看起来它们是想要攻击詹姆。

“是 **冰原狼** ，”詹姆纠正自己，“史塔克家天杀的冰原狼。”

他们人也许能打退一头，合力一起也许能击退三头，可是现在有四头？

“保护好你的脖子，”他悄声道，“皮甲会有帮助的。这三头会先朝我来，砍了你那头然后再在他们趴我身上的时候解决剩下的，我至少能解决一头。”

“詹姆，”她小声说，他的话中的终结感让她感到恐惧逐渐爬上脊柱，“你为什么要过来？”

他又笑了一声，随即那头黑狼朝他扑来。

**“毛毛狗！”**

冰原狼一声低吼，朝詹姆挥了一下爪子，把他推到布蕾妮后背，但没有继续攻击。黑狼后退一步，其他狼也是一样。

是艾莉亚。史塔克女孩跪在地上，抱住了那头方才对着她的灰狼，布蕾妮松了口气，然后女孩站起身，布蕾妮感觉到艾莉亚朝他们走来之前她擦去了脸上的一滴眼泪。

“我不该拦着它的。”艾莉亚对詹姆说。

“我也挺惊讶你没直接放它过来。”詹姆放松了一点，但依旧没有收起寡妇之嚎。

“小姐，谢谢您。”布蕾妮说。

艾莉亚朝布蕾妮点点头，又瞟了詹姆一眼：“因为她，我喜欢她。”

“我知道。”詹姆笑道。

“白灵！”

布蕾妮抬起头看见那头白狼冲向了琼恩，两头灰狼和那头黑狼在他身边打着转。

“快走，”詹德利对其余从树林里出来的人说，“异鬼来了。”

布蕾妮看着队伍中多出来的几个人：一个比她还高的男人正背着一个男孩，一个大概詹姆这般年纪的矮个男子，一位少女，一个年轻人，还有一位老人。然后，她还看见了一个衣着破烂长着白发的老人。

他们靠近临冬城时，尸鬼、蜘蛛还有异鬼的数量开始变多了起来。等他们到达稍微低一点的城墙处时，每向前一步都要经历许久的战斗。丹妮莉斯骑龙飞入，在他们右边为他们清理出一条道路，很快队伍里大部分的人就已经在往城墙上去了。布蕾妮落在后头，等着他们过去，她想走在最后，以便她不会挡着其他比她快的人的路。詹姆在她身边，她知道，从他们开始沿着陡峭的西墙上的空隙向上爬时他就一直在她身边。

丹妮莉斯飞过，她的龙在离他们几步远的地方喷出火焰，灼热的空气几乎使他们停止呼吸。他们都得时不时停下喘口气，然后继续向上爬去。这时冰龙那低沉、震耳欲聋且充满寒意的吼声在他们耳边回荡。一声跟着一声。

“ **不要。** ”布蕾妮倒吸一口气，努力不要因这吼声而恐慌起来。

等到他们终于到了墙顶，到处都是一片混乱，他们几乎还没来得及看看四周，就看见临冬城已经收到了来自四面八方的攻击。一条龙看见了他们的剑，突然转身向他们袭来。

“它想要我们。”布蕾妮对詹姆说，记起另一头冰龙是怎样攻击他们，攻击他们的剑。

“快走开！”詹姆推开四周疯跑的人，在偏北离大门远一些的地方找到一个角落。

冰龙低头，朝他们喷出寒冷的冰焰。布蕾妮将守誓剑举在面前，冰凌碰见刀刃就融化成了水，然而有一块更大的冰块像石头一样砸在了她的肩上。

她转过身去发现詹姆和她一样，但是冰龙已经转头飞过来，这一次它张开了大嘴。布蕾妮站定，用左手尽力握紧守誓剑。当冰龙想要咬她的时候，她挥舞起守誓剑，将它的下巴一把砍下，那东西落在地面，化成一滩水。冰龙尖叫着，上颚将她撞倒，但是这时詹姆在那里，寡妇之嚎深深地插进那怪物的腹中，它巨大的惯性使得剑刃将它从腹部到脖子上全部划开。它咆哮一声，化作漫天的冰水落了下来。

西墙上的士兵们发出一阵欢呼，布蕾妮挣扎站起，看见丹妮莉斯的红黑色的巨龙在神木林上方和一头冰龙撞在一起，两头猛兽一同向地面坠落。绿龙从一边飞过，口中喷出火焰，冰龙还没摔到地上，就已经化成了水。

第三条冰龙在绿龙上方，将它从神木林驱赶开。布蕾妮意识到丹妮莉斯的龙没有从它坠落的地方重新飞起，她内心胜利的欢欣瞬间溜走了。

在空中，一道寒冰的火焰刺中了绿龙，它发出尖利的叫声。詹姆朝冰龙挥舞着宝剑，想要吸引它的注意力，布蕾妮也依法效仿。

从神木林的地面上传来了黑龙的吼声，冰龙听了这声音立刻放开了受伤的绿龙，但这时它看见了那两把剑。

“来吗？”当那东西向他们冲来时，詹姆问道。

布蕾妮只来得及哼一声，冰焰就朝他们袭来。他们抵抗住了袭击，但是这条龙从上一条那里吸取了经验，飞的高高的，他们根本没法碰到它。它看见攻击无效，又朝他们冲来。

“站稳了！”詹姆说。他就在她的身后，她几乎可以感受到他的呼吸拍打在脖颈处的温度。

冰龙再次冲向他们，她站起身，等待着冰焰的来临，但是它微微偏开巨蟒一样的脑袋，想要从侧边向她进攻，她来不及阻止它了。但它没有意料到詹姆就在她身后，她转过身去迎接冰焰，詹姆一下跳上矮墙，砍下了龙尾。

冰龙厉声尖叫，它的爪子落在城墙上，然后跌倒下去。它的脑袋已经不再对着他们，而是朝着猎人门，他们得以攻击冰龙的后背，直到它破裂开来融化成水，将他们浇得精湿。

但是现在不是庆祝胜利的时候，他们这才意识到在他们彻底摧毁冰龙之前，它已经朝整个城墙上都喷射了冰焰。他们冲向前去，砍开那些冰雪，他们看得见有人被封在里面。

他们救出了一个人，但他已经死了。冰蜘蛛从城墙上爬下，他们得先杀了它们，然后继续去砍开冰块解救另一个人，死了。再一个，也死了。另一个，是米亚·石东，早已没了气息。布蕾妮开始慌了，砍开米亚身后的那个冰块。

**“不要！”** 她的声音如此虚弱，她差点没能认出这就是自己的声音。

是海尔。他死了。

她停下手里的动作，伸出手去触碰他冰冷的脸庞，想要合上他冻僵了的双眼。詹姆还在砍冰块。更多的冰蜘蛛袭来，她双眼朦胧地将它们逐个击杀。詹姆拉出一具尸体，另一具，再一具。

**“七层地狱！”** 詹姆在咆哮，这次他拉出的是达冯。他也死了。

有人从西墙的北边过来加入他们，在他们破开冰块的时候守卫他们。已经有一打人死在了冰块里。

从下面的院子里有人的叫喊声传来。

“他们要兰尼斯特和他的女人带着剑去神木林！”

詹姆拉着她的胳膊，把她从海尔身边脱开，拽着她的胳膊踩过米亚的尸体。他看着她，表情凶狠，绿眼睛却在他手中寡妇之嚎发出的光中显得如水一般。

“他们需要我们。”他咬着牙告诉她。

她点点头，跟着他走开了。如果他没有落泪，那她也不该哭泣。那么多人在她身边死去。那么多人。都没有区别。一点区别也没有。

院子里一片混乱，异鬼仍在大举入侵。神木林中，树木的存在稍稍掩盖了战斗的声响，仿佛那些都发生在很远的地方。但是龙的叫声却很容易就能听见，他们顺着那声音走过去。

“那畜生不让我们靠近，”史坦尼斯告诉他们，指着那头悲鸣的野兽，“她受伤了。”

谁都知道那个“她”指的是谁。丹妮莉斯·坦格利安僵硬的身躯躺倒在龙爪下，它嗅了嗅她，用脑袋顶她，但是她一动也不动。

“你把提利昂从韦赛里昂那里救了回来，”乔拉·莫尔蒙跑向他们，“ **求求你，** 我求求您， **快救她吧** 。”

布蕾妮环顾四周，女王的多斯拉克人都焦急地踱步，她的其他几个士兵也是。莫尔蒙几乎是惊慌失措。

詹姆瞟了她一眼。她耸耸肩，慢慢朝那怪物走去。

“我们是来帮她的。”布蕾妮温和地对那龙说，就像她对提利昂的龙所做的一样，她继续向前，它低吼一声，朝她面前三步远的地方喷出一缕火焰。她怔住了。它在朝她咆哮，即使隔着二十步远，龙吐息的热焰也使她差点晕了过去。

詹姆在她身边，一把把她拉开：“快躲开。”

他们退回到其他人身边，詹姆看向史坦尼斯：“你有龙之血脉，你试试。”

“我试过了。”史坦尼斯说。

“雪诺呢？”詹姆问，“马泰尔家那个男孩呢？”

“我们派人去找他们了，”达渥斯爵士说，喘着粗气，站在了史坦尼斯身边，“多恩王子受伤了，但是我派人去地窖传话了。”

“我们不能失去那头龙。”史坦尼斯低声道。

巨龙又发出一声嚎叫，他们齐齐看向那边，丹妮莉斯正在地上挪动，抬起一只手抚摸着巨龙的鼻子。它朝她呜咽一声。

“怎么了？”琼恩一路跑过来问道。

“女王。”达渥斯轻声说。

“丹妮莉斯，叫它让我们过去，”莫尔蒙大喊，“我们得把你送到学士那里去。”

女王转过头来看向他，嘴巴一下一下地动着张了张嘴，仿佛是在说话，然后她的手从巨龙的鼻子上滑下，再也没有了动作。她的眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴巴也没有合上。

“不要，不要，不要， **不要！** ”乔拉·莫尔蒙的疤脸因为痛苦皱成一团。

巨龙呜咽着，顶了顶丹妮莉斯的身体，呻吟着，嗅嗅她的气息，又呜咽一声。然后它抬起头，朝向天空，发出布蕾妮生平所未听过的骇人的叫声。它又低下头，看着女王，嗅着她，又顶了一下蹭着她，呜咽着，然后抽回脑袋抬起头，喷出了灼热的龙焰，将她的遗骸点燃。

这场景令布蕾妮汗毛倒竖。莫尔蒙嚎啕大哭，多斯拉克人大喊出声，巨龙也再次咆哮，然后张开翅膀，飞向了天空。

“七层地狱，”史坦尼斯怒喝道，“这下我们一条龙都没有了！”

布蕾妮转头看向詹姆。他的眼中已经说明了一切。还有更多的冰龙，异鬼还没有消失，白昼还没有回来，他们一起都要死在这寒冷黑暗的地方了。

席琳·拜拉席恩跌跌撞撞跑进神木林：“主堡被包围了，它们突破进了地窖，我们将它们击退了，但是我们必须把伤员转移到更安全的地方去。”

“丹妮莉斯·坦格利安死了，”史坦尼斯告诉女儿，表情严肃，“她的龙飞走了。”

“那条呢？”席琳问道，指着天空中的绿龙，它在丹妮莉斯依旧燃烧着的遗骸上盘旋，久久没有离去。它在她身边落下，嗅着那燃烧的火焰。

“雪诺，”詹姆温和地说，“你比我们更算一个坦格利安，去接近它试试。”

“她在几周前就让我试过了，”琼恩说，“那东西差点把我给杀了。”

“我来试试。”史坦尼斯说，坚定地走向巨龙。巨龙咆哮着，朝他逼近几步，喷火点燃了他身边的一颗树。

“回来，陛下，求您回来。”达渥斯爵士说。

“你们这群傻子以为你们能接近它，”莫尔蒙啐了一口，他的声音中充满着愤怒、悲伤还有嘲讽，“问问另一个多恩王子，他想接近龙的时候发生了什么。”

琼恩叹口气，朝前走了几步，步伐缓慢，小心翼翼，而绿龙警惕地盯着他。它让他走近，它让他站在了丹妮莉斯的火葬堆边。

每个人都屏住呼吸，看着他们。琼恩安静地对龙说着什么，它看着他，脑袋左右摇摆。

“他可以的，”詹姆小声说，“他是雷加之子。”

然后，伴随着尖叫，巨龙跳过丹妮莉斯燃烧着的尸体，用它巨大的利爪将琼恩钉在地上。琼恩大声喊了起来。

“该死的龙。”史坦尼斯低声咒骂，再次朝龙走去。詹姆的动作更快，布蕾妮跟在他身后，但是龙朝他们脚下喷出火焰。

“后退！”琼恩大喊。

席琳·拜拉席恩从詹姆身后走了出来。布蕾妮甚至都没看见女孩是怎么过来的，龙看着她。

“席琳！”史坦尼斯大喊，试图抓住她，但她从他身边溜开了。

“小姐！快回来！”琼恩警告道。

“放开他，”席琳说，她走向巨龙，弯下腰要掰开它的一根尖爪。她表情坚定，布满灰鳞的脸上没有一丝恐惧，“放他走。”

那东西朝她咕噜一声。

史坦尼斯又向前走去。“席琳。”他叫出声。

然后巨龙移开了脚爪。琼恩翻身站起，抓住席琳的胳膊想把她拽开。巨龙冲他低吼。

“七层地狱。”詹姆低声道。

“ **去他妈的** 七层地狱。”史坦尼斯说。

巨龙趴在地上，席琳抚摸着它的脑袋，爬上了龙背。

“席琳，快下来。”史坦尼斯说。

但是巨龙跳开了，他们飞走了。

布蕾妮转身离开，不再理会史坦尼斯的惊恐和女王的人的哀悼。她走出神木林，顺着台阶重新回到了猎人门上。人们来来回回地在搬运尸体。她看见亚当爵士搬着达冯的尸体，詹德利搬起米亚，史坦尼斯的一个士兵搬起了海尔。他们把死者带到了院子里的一个角落，那里一个火葬堆正在熊熊燃烧，布蕾妮默默地走了下去。

“逝者不死。”从附近传来阿莎的声音。

她的朋友们就这样被扔进了火堆里，然后转化成空虚黑暗的灰烬。她只注意到詹姆走到了她的身边，瑟曦带着托曼和弥赛拉也来了。其他人也来了，然后又走开了。布蕾妮不知道自己在这里站了多久，最后这里就只剩下了她和詹德利。

“以前我还挺想要个姐妹的。”火焰将熄，詹德利开口。

“海尔曾经打赌能取我的贞操。”她说。

詹德利笑了：“他赢了吗？”

“没有。”

“他到哪都跟着你。”詹德利说，语气意外地和善。

“是啊。”詹姆说。

她转身才发现对方已经回来了，正站在她身后。

“现在他们只剩下这个了，”詹德利说，指着熊熊燃烧的火焰。

“达冯还有妻儿，”詹姆笑道，“他老婆是个佛雷。”

“海尔还有个女儿。”布蕾妮说。

“是吗？”詹德利问。

**“是吗？”** 詹姆重复了一遍。

布蕾妮点点头。

詹德利笑着走开了，留下一句话：“你以为你了解他吗？”

布蕾妮转向詹姆。

“他们要把所有人都转移到墓穴里去了。”他说。

“墓穴？”

“在那里更方便抵御进攻，”他说，“珊莎已经在下头了，帮助他们工作。”

“克里冈呢？”

“和她一起。”他说。

“席琳小姐？”

“已经回来了，把龙带进了龙穴，引它睡了。”

布蕾妮点点头，试图走开但是脚下一个不稳，他及时扶住她。

“我得告诉波德。”她小声说。

“我已经和他说过了。”

“谢谢，”她低声道，小心翼翼地看着他，深呼吸一口，打破了对死者的誓言，“你知道她想和你结婚吗？”

“席琳？”

“丹妮莉丝。”

“你是我的代理骑士，”他说，“但我觉得这次连你也救不了我。”

“是啊，”她说，双腿不住地打战，但她还是向主堡走去，“那场比武会里瑟曦才会是你的代理骑士。”

他笑了，然后在即将进入主堡的时候拦下了她，那里面已是一片狼藉。

“睡觉去吧，屠龙者，”他轻轻说，脸上带着她的詹姆常有的笑，“把悲伤留给明天。”

她试图微笑，却失败了，但是她对上了他的目光。看着他的眼睛，今夜所有的事情重新回到脑海中：他的声音在告诉她如何躲避冰原狼，冰龙，海尔。

“我不是任何人的代理骑士，我做不成任何人的勇士，”她说，“我只是个懦夫，我没法面对你的死亡。”

他咽了咽唾液，移开了视线，又看向了她。“你比我认识的所有人都要勇敢。你会勇敢面对的。”

她盯着他，嘴里干巴巴的，他也这么看着她，然后转身离开，留她一人独自回到床上。


End file.
